


DC Mafia AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mafia AU, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, tag in each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 41,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: DC Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.com





	1. [The Flash] Caitlin/Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Snowbarry intersex both have cock and pussy publicly having sex in a public bathroom kinda similar to the one you've already made -R98
> 
> Tags: Intersex Caitlin, dick girl Caitlin, bathroom sex, oral sex, blow job, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, creampie

“Barry, what the hell?” Caitlin clutched to her boyfriend’s shoulders as he crowded her into a nearby bathroom stall in their college. 

“I hate dealing with those idiots,” Barry grumbled as he started kissing down Caitlin’s neck, grinding their erections together. Caitlin let out a soft moan and tightened her grip on his shirt as she felt her own arousal rise up. 

“I thought your father was dealing with it?” Caitlin murmured.

“Yeah, but they thought I would be softer but I showed them wrong.” Barry sounded smug.

“Oh yeah, you are far from being soft.” She groped his cock through his pants and his hips jerked forward on instinct. 

“So what can I do to make it feel better?” Caitlin was getting into the mood now as her sex throbbed between her legs.

“Well I want to fuck you and then suck that pretty cock of yours off, what do you think?” Barry nipped at her neck as his hands cupped her breasts through her shirt. 

“I like that idea, now chop, chop Mr. Allen.” Caitlin teased and let out a breathless laugh when he pushed her down onto the toilet seat and tugged her pants and underwear down so he could see her hard cock and wet pussy. 

Barry quickly unbuckled his own pants and tugged his erection out, spitting on his hand before stroking himself a few times. Caitlin’s legs shook as she held her legs open wide and tugged him down so he was slotted between her legs. 

“Here I thought I was eager,” Barry laughed as he pressed the head of his cock against Caitlin’s wet pussy as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“What can I say?” Caitlin wiggled her eyebrows before letting out a groan that echoed in the bathroom as Barry pushed into her in one easy thrust of his hips. 

“Ohh, fuck.” Caitlin buried her face into Barry’s shoulder as she felt every inch of his cock inside of her cunt, spreading her wide and filling her in a way she loved. 

“I just bent you over last night, how are you still so tight?” Barry grunted as the son of a Mafia boss started fucking to his girlfriend who let out these little gasps as she rocked back against him wantonly. 

“Are you complaining?” Caitlin managed to get out, she had to reach down and curl her fingers over her dripping cock to stop from coming after all she wanted to come with Barry’s mouth on her. 

“Not in the least.” Barry leaned down and kissed her as he snapped his hips, feeling his own orgasm approaching rapidly. 

“Fuck I’m going to come.” Barry gritted out as his hips started to stutter as his cock pulsed inside of Caitlin’s clenching and achingly hot pussy. 

“Come in me, fuck Barry.” Caitlin moaned as her own legs shook and she tightened her grip on her cock. Barry groaned into her neck as he slammed himself deep into her and released his cum inside of her cunt. Caitlin moaned lowly at the feeling and the way some gushed out of her when Barry pulled back. Barry just winked at her as he dropped to his knees and swallowed down her cock in a swift movement. Caitlin keened high in the back of her throat and clung to Barry’s hair as her hips jerked forward.

Barry sucked and twisted his tongue around the shaft of Caitlin’s cock and sucked hard at the tip while he used two fingers to push his cum back into her soaked cunt, thumb rubbing at her sensitive nether lips. 

“Barry, shit, shit!” Caitlin moaned as her legs trembled from where they were now rested on the floor on either side of Barry’s body and jerked her hips forward. 

“Come on Cait, come for me yeah?” Barry urged and prodded the slit of her cock and with a cry that echoed in the hopefully empty bathroom she came, Barry drinking down all her cum and feeling more slide down his hand from her pussy. 

“So you feel better now?” Caitlin asked breathlessly. 

“Much better, I can handle those idiots all day now if I need to.” Barry grinned up at her, loving the way she looked post orgasm.


	2. [Justice League] Barry Allen/Arthur Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allofourkingsaredead wanted: For the mafia au, can i get Aquaflash, with civilian!Barry finding out his fiance Arthur is in the "inner circle", if you will, of a mob. And is introduced to Arthur's co-workers civilian partners?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Justice League (2017) verse, Mafia enforcer Arthur, civilian Barry, size difference, anal sex, oral sex, blowjob, dirty talk, cowgirl position.

“Did you have a fun time with Lois today baby?” Arthur nuzzled Barry’s neck as he tugged his boyfriend onto his lap.

“She is terrifying and I can see why Clark of all people is so whipped when it comes to her,” Barry commented as he leaned back against the giant muscle man that was his lover and more recently the Enforcer for the League. 

“She is one scary lady, it’s a good thing she is a civilian otherwise I think the city would be in serious trouble.” Arthur agreed as he started kissing and lightly sucking at the skin of Barry’s neck. 

“You keep that up and we will be in trouble.” Barry teased as he melted into the kisses and wiggled a bit on the larger man’s lap. 

“Mm, my kind of trouble.” Arthur nipped at Barry’s ear as he moved one of his hands down and palmed at his lover’s crotch getting a whimper in reply. 

“Easy there big guy.” Barry laughed as he playfully pushed Arthur down until he was straddling the other man’s hips on the enforcer’s bed. 

“I’m in charge right now and tomorrow you can be, how does that sound big guy?” Barry rolled their hips together making Arthur grab his thin hips on reflex.

“Now why would I allow that?” Arthur raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“I know how much you love it when I ride you and take you so deeply you can deep your own cock bulging in my stomach, that’s why you will ‘allow’ it.” Barry lowered his voice as he leaned down and bit down at the flesh of Arthur’s throat, working his own mark on his lover’s neck. 

“You know me too well baby,” Arthur grunted as his cock plumped up against Barry’s thighs and he groped the other man’s ass firmly. 

Now lay back and let me do all the way hm? I’ve got to take care of my big strong enforcer don’t I?” Barry hummed as he tore his own shirt off before tugging Arthur’s off. Barry made quick work of his and Arthur’s pants and restricting boxers. 

Arthur let out a cry and grasped Barry’s short dark hair as the lean man ducked his head down and easily swallowed half of his cock down in one movement. 

“Fuck baby you’re so good at that.” Arthur had never had a partner before who was so eager and talented at oral like Barry was. Barry just hummed at the compliment and bobbed his head, twisting his tongue in the way he knew would have Arthur cursing. Arthur did curse when the head of his cock hit against the back of Barry’s throat causing his lover to back off and give long swipes of his tongue up and down the sides of Arthur’s thick shaft.

“Just want you good and wet for me big guy,” Barry winked as he flicked his tongue over the head of Arthur’s cock earning a moan from his lover and a bead of pre-cum oozing over his tongue. 

“Hurry up, you must still be loose from last night right?” Arthur easily hauled Barry back up onto his lap and rutted his aching erection between Barry’s ass cheeks. 

“You know I am,” Barry moaned when the head of the cock caught on his still stretched rim. Barry reached over to the side table and lubed up his fingers before he sank two of them easily into himself.

Arthur watched with hooded eyes as Barry moaned and squirmed on top of his lap as he fingered himself open and wet his hole with the lube. After what felt like a year to Arthur, Barry removed his fingers and playfully wrapped them around Arthur’s wrists and pinned them above the enforcer’s head on the pillow. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re in charge.” Arthur rolled his eyes at the smirk Barry gave him before it was wiped off his face when Barry all but impaled himself on his lover’s cock in one swift movement. 

“Fuuuccckk, you feel good inside of me!” Barry gasped as he relaxed around the size of Arthur’s cock inside of him and squirmed on top of Arthur. 

“Keep doing that and I’m gonna come,” Arthur warned, voice tight as he clenched his fingers into fists up on the pillow just watching the way Barry’s face went slack and his body trembled. 

“Arthur,” Barry’s eyes fluttered as he released Arthur’s wrists and pushed himself upright, moaning at the way the movement shifted Arthur’s cock inside of him. He placed a hand on his stomach and let out a noise as his cheeks turned bright red. 

“I can feel you, fuck Arthur.” Barry mewled as Arthur unable to hold still any longer jerked his hips up making his lover keen and thighs tense. 

“You’re going to be feeling me for days baby,” Arthur smirked as he kept his arms above his head and just snapped his hips upwards. Barry moaned as his own cock twitched and a pearl of pre-cum leaked from the slit. 

“God I hope so,” Barry panted as he lifted himself up and dropped himself back down onto Arthur’s cock and copied the movements over and over again until he set a steady pace of taking Arthur deep inside of him. 

“You’re so damn good for me baby, so fucking good and you’re all mine,” Arthur growled as he lifted his own hips to meet Barry’s movements with the same force that Barry was moving. 

“You’re mine too big guy,” Barry gasped out as he focused on the way Arthur’s cock stretched him open wider and wider each time he took his lover inside of himself. 

Arthur watched as his cock disappeared inside of Barry each time the other sat on his lap, thighs tensing and flexing with each movement as his own cock bobbed. 

Arthur surged up, wrapping his arms around Barry’s body to kiss Barry passionately. Barry moaned into the other’s mouth and draped his arms over Arthur’s broad shoulders and the two rocked against each other. Arthur wrapped his large, calloused hand around Barry’s cock and jerked it almost roughly making the other break their kiss. 

Barry let out something like a scream as his back arched while his orgasm washed over him, cum coating Arthur’s hand and hole clenching tightly around his throbbing cock. 

“Fucckkkkk,” Barry whimpered as he tucked his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck, feeling the large man’s long hair tickle over his neck and shoulders as Arthur thrust up into him rapidly. 

“Barry!” With a roar of his smaller lover’s name, the enforcer came, spilling inside of Barry’s hole that milked his cock of every drop of cum. Arthur lowered them down onto the bed placing gentle kisses over Barry’s face, neck, and collarbone. 

“That was great,” Barry, said breathlessly as he grinned up at Arthur in a haze of pleasure post orgasm. 

“I love you, baby.” Arthur nuzzled their noses together lovingly before Barry tipped his head up for a kiss, pouring his own love for the larger man through the contact.


	3. [Flash] Caitlin/Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raychic26 wanted: Frostwave Dom/Sub with praise kink; Mick as the assassin/Sub with Caitlin as the boss/Dom or vise versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Domme Caitlin, sub Mick, praise kink, femdom, pegging, strap-on, sex toy, anal sex, butt plug

“You did a good job on your last hit for me, I think you deserve a reward. What do you think Mick, do you want me to reward you?” Caitlin purred as she tugged the leash a bit more, making Mick lean forward further from where he was kneeling naked between her legs. 

“Yes please, Miss Snow.” Mick let his eyes slid closed as she ran the tips of her fingers over his jawline. 

“That’s my good assassin,” Caitlin crooned sounding pleased. She lifted her right heeled foot and pressed it down on Mick’s chest, pushing him back so his back was arched and the only way he was staying upright was thanks to the way Caitlin was holding his leash tight. 

“Show me what you want my precious assassin.” Caitlin crooned as she used her left heel to ground down on his already hard cock making Mick whimper and hips jerk up against her foot. 

“Here Miss Snow.” Mick lowered himself onto his back, Caitlin rising from her chair to keep her feet planted on Mick’s body. Caitlin watched as Mick spread his legs and planted his feet firmly on the ground and Caitlin let a smile play around on her lips at the sight of a plug settled snuggly inside of Mick’s hole. 

“My, my, I have to admit I am impressed with your eagerness assassin mine.” She moved her left foot off of his cock and used the tip of her heel to push the base of the toy watching as Mick writhed under the way it moved inside of him and little gasps fell from his lips. 

“I think you deserve something special for that and how you left no trace behind on your last mission.” Caitlin took her heels away from Mick’s body and made Mick shift around so he was on his back with his head by the legs of the chair. Caitlin clipped the leash around the leg of the chair and moved over to a nearby chest of drawers. Mick swallowed as he wet his lips as he watched his boss and the ruler of Central City clipped on a leather harness on her jean clad hips and mounted a thick realistic dildo to the front of the harness. Mick watched as she slicked up the curved rubber with loads of lube before she settled between his legs, her heels clicking on the floor.

“Be good for me and hold yourself open?” Caitlin purred as she reached down and tugged out the plug making Mick gasp and grasp the hollows of his knees quickly, opening himself up to her. 

“This is why you’re my favorite, you always obey my orders without question.” Caitlin took her strap-on into her right and nudged the head of her cock into his loosened rim. 

“Relax assassin mine, you’re going to love my new cock.” Caitlin leaned up so she was hovering over Mick who was looking up at her with cloudy eyes and lips parted. 

“I always do Miss Snow,” Mick let out a gasp and clutched the chair legs behind him as Caitlin snapped her hips forward, spearing him open on the new size of the dildo. 

“Oh I know you do, always so eager for more.” Caitlin pecked his cheek with a smile as she slowly circled her hips allowing him time to adjust and laughed when Mick whimpered and rocked back against her strap-on. 

‘This is why I love playing with you assassin mine, you’re always so greedy for my cock in your ass.” Caitlin laughed against and propped Mick’s right leg up over her slender shoulder and started to furiously move her hips, watching the way the girth of the toy slipped in and out of Mick’s loosening rim. 

“M-Miss Snow!” Mick moaned helplessly as he clung to the chair legs as she fucked into himself relentlessly. He loved the way it felt and the sight of Caitlin gasping above him, breasts bouncing in her skin-tight shirt and blazer as she rocked into him. 

“You’re so good assassin mine, so fucking good for me.” Caitlin praised through her small pants for breath. 

“Please, please, let me come Miss Snow.” Mick babbled as he fucked himself on Caitlin’s strap-on, his cock wet with pre-cum and throbbing in the air. 

“Go on then assassin mine, come just from my cock deep inside of you.” Caitlin crooned as she snapped her hips sharply and watched as Mick let out a cry, eyes squeezing shut and body arching violently as his cock exploded with his release. Mick was gasping deeply for air as he trembled on the floor below him, Caitlin sliding her strap-on out of his twitching hole and replaced the plug earning a whimper. 

“You were so good for me, you really deserved your treat and maybe if you do an even better job next time I’ll let you see me naked and maybe touch me.” Caitlin kissed his cheek again before she rose to her feet, her strap-on glistening from where it stood out from her groin. 

“Thank you, Miss Snow.” Mick murmured totally out of it but already planning on how he could earn those other rewards next time.


	4. [The Flash] Barry Allen/Leonard Snart + Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Leonard Snart/Barry Allen. Len's The Boss and is looking for someone to please him. One day Mick brings him Barry (who volunteered along with others for the job of pleasing Boss Cold) and says Snart's gonna love him. Boypussy Barry, Mick can watch, breeding kink, lots of dirty talk and exploring of Barry's pussy and Barry wearing skirts everywhere from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: boypussy!Barry, mafia Don Len, right hand Mick, very willing Barry, dirty talk, slight crossdressing, vaginal fingering, voyeur Mick, vaginal sex, riding, cowgirl position

“My, my what have we here?” Len crossed his legs from his seat as Mick smirked as the new brunet in the room shifted almost uneasily.

“A very willing volunteer, Barry,” Mick said as he leaned against the wall with a knowing look on his face.

“Barry hm? Why the skirt?” Len tilted his head as Barry clad in a long-sleeved shirt and a matching skirt blushed and glanced at Mick.

“To showcase something for you. Go on Doll show the boss why I have you wearing that skirt.” Mick stated and Barry bit on his lower lip and lifted up the front of the skirt to reveal a smooth and slightly damp pussy.

“Oh, I think I like this one, come closer, Barry.” Len crooked his finger and smiled when Barry hurried forward and made a surprised noise of pleasure when Len stroked his fingers over Barry’s cunt, feeling how wet it was getting at his touch.

“What do you say, Barry? Do you want to be my bedmate for the night?” Len asked very much interested in Barry now.

“Yes, Mr. Snart.” Barry nodded with a blush as his hips rocked forward against Len’s fingers.

“Len, you’ll be screaming it soon scarlet. Do you mind if Mick watched? After all, he did find you and bring you to me.” Len let his fingertips dip into Barry’s pussy earning a moan.

“I don’t mind.” Barry panted out and let out a noise as Len moved his hand and tugged him down onto his lap.

“Keep the skirt on scarlet.” Len purred as he cupped Barry’s ass from under the skirt. Len was pelted when Barry rocked against him eagerly and he could feel Barry’s damp cunt staining his pants.

Len glanced over Barry’s shoulder and saw that mick has settled on a chair and was palming his crotch as he watched the two intently.

“Your so wet and hot scarlet, I can’t wait to be buried deep inside of you.” Len purred as he unzipped his pants to let his arousal spring free.

“God I can’t wait. It’s been so long since someone has fucked me properly.” Barry licked his lips at the sight of Len’s cock and the way it curved up against his hip.

“Go on then scarlet, if you want it work for it.” Len leaned back after playfully smacking Barry’s ass. Barry blushed deeper but gripped Len’s cock in his hand. Barry stroked Len’s cock making sure to spread his pre-cum over the hard flesh. Len groaned at the feeling and watched as Barry lifted himself upwards and positioned the head of Len’s cock at the entrance of his now dripping pussy.

Barry and Len moaned in sync as Barry impaled himself down onto Len’s cock in one swift movement. Len grabbed Barry’s hips out of reflex and tried his best not to come right there as he was buried deep inside of Barry’s scorching hot pussy.

“You feel so good Len, fuck you’re big!” Barry crooned as he grabbed onto Len’s shoulders for balance as he adjusted to the sizeable girth inside of him. He could feel the heat of Mick's eyes on his back and Len was looking at him with dark eyes.

“Gonna breed your pretty cunt full, goddamn.” Len groaned when Barry started to ride him.

“Yes fuck oh fuck breed me!” Barry tossed his head back as the thought of Len pumping him full of cum sent heat through his very being.

“Fuck your perfect and always wearing skirts so I can just slide into you whenever I want and breed your pretty pussy.” Len surged up to kiss Barry and jerked his hips up into Barry's body. Barry learned and bowed his back as their kiss broke and his eyes rolled up into his head.

“Len!!” Barry cried out as the mafia boss’s cock ground against his spot inside of him that made him see stars and gasp for air. Barry was vaguely aware of his own cum gushing down his thighs and the feeling of Len’s cock emptying his hot cum into him as his pussy milked Len’s cock eagerly.

“We are keeping you Barry aren’t we Mick?” Len said sounding breathless. 

“Damn right we are boss.” Mick sounded just as out of breath as Len and Barry just smiled dazed as he let Len cradle him close still deep inside of Barry’s now thoroughly soaked pussy and Barry realized this wouldn’t be so bad, being kept by the Mafia boss and his right-hand man.


	5. [The Flash/Arrow] Barry Allen/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonderingtheblue: Mafia AU Ask: Olivarry + Barry is the mob's cleaner, Oliver is an undercover cop (ALTERNATIVELY, if you're feeling it, Barry is a singer/performer of some sort in the mob's employ and Oliver is an undercover cop)
> 
> I went with Barry as a singer and Oliver undercover cop :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: undercover cop Oliver, club singer Barry, oral sex, blow job

“Ah, oh, oh, fuck Ollie!” Barry whimpered as he clutched at the blond’s short hair desperately, feeling weak in his knees as he slumped against the wall of his dressing room. 

Oliver looked up at Barry with lust blown eyes as he hollowed out his cheeks deliberately causing Barry to moan helplessly. He twisted his tongue in the way he knew made Barry weak and he watched as Barry’s cheeks flushed and lips parted as he gasped for air and sinful moans fell from those plump, tempting lips 

“I’m so, so close Ollie.” Barry mewled as his fingers scrambled at the wall he was leaning on. Oliver relaxed his jaw and pushed his head forward until his nose bumped against Barry’s hipbone as he swallowed every inch of the singer’s cock. Barry let out a cry of Oliver’s name as his hips jerked forward on reflex as spots appeared in his vision briefly. 

Oliver swallowed rapidly as he dug his fingers into the backs of Barry’s thighs. He pulled off of Barry with a wet pop and while making eye contact with the singer as he licked the brunet’s spent cock with slow, languid strokes of his tongue. 

“You’re going to be the end of me with that mouth of yours Oliver.” Barry panted as his knees buckled and he slumped onto the floor, legs spread out on either side of Oliver’s body so the two were face to face. 

“I think we’re even Barry, every time you sing I fall in love a bit more and want to ravish you for everyone to see,” Oliver admitted, possessiveness obvious in his voice but it just made Barry blush. Barry cupped the back of Oliver’s neck and tugged the blond forward for a kiss, Oliver carding his fingers through the brunet’s short hair in a repetitive motion that he knew Barry adored. 

“I have to get on stage soon, but when I get back I think it’s time I show you what else my mouth can do.” Barry winked at Oliver when their kiss broke before he shakily got up to his feet. Oliver watched content as Barry tucked his cock away and stumbled around the dressing room and got ready for his performance. 

“Wish me luck Ollie,” Barry leaned down and kissed Oliver one more time before he hurried out of the room to get on stage, lest Mr. Moran come storming into the dressing room and see Oliver with swelling and cum stained lips, still resting on his knees. 

“Have a good show Barry,” Oliver smiled brightly at his lover before it faded slowly off his face when the door clicked shut. He slowly got to his feet and tugged his burner phone out of his pocket and slowly dialed a number. 

“Detective Oliver Queen reporting in,” Oliver said as he stared at himself in the mirrors that lined the dressing room. The exposed light bulbs highlighting the way he still had cum on his lips and the image of Barry gasping and moaning his name out above him mere moments ago popped into his head. 

“What do you have for me, Queen?” Captain Lance barked into the phone, never one for pleasantries.

“Moran is getting ready for a big deal of some sort; the whole place is abuzz with getting it ready for someone important to show up. It’s a big deal and a team should be on standby for it just in case it’s who we think it is.” Oliver reported in a low tone just in case and he found the words falling from his mouth robotically. 

“This is exactly what we need to take Moran’s whole network down, good job Queen.” Lance sounded impressed which was rare for the man. 

“I shouldn’t be here when it happens, I’m a waiter who just started so it would make no sense for me to be here when the club is closed down for a private event.” Oliver found himself saying, a plan forming in his mind even as he said the words. 

“Good idea Queen, we don’t need to tie you up with this in case we need to use this cover again for any loose ends. Now get back to work Queen and I’ll contact you when it’s all over.” Lance agreed before hanging up. Oliver slipped the phone into his pocket and stepped out of the dressing room just in time to hear the ending notes of Barry singing ‘Moon River’ which had the whole club applauding and whistling. Barry beamed and waved as he all but stumbled over his feet as he walked off stage and made a beeline towards Oliver when he saw him. 

“You were great Bar, honestly you are so talented.” Oliver praised as he curled Barry into his arms and peppered the brunet’s face with soft kisses that had Barry giggling happily and cheeks flushing again. 

“Thank you, Oliver, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.” Barry tilted his head at Oliver with a concerned look on his face and Oliver felt his heart melt. 

“God I love you,” Oliver blurted out and Barry let out a soft noise before beaming and leaning up to kiss Oliver square on his lips.

“I love you too, now tell me what’s wrong.” Barry wasn’t going to let this slid, he knew Oliver better than anyone and he wasn’t going to let this slide. 

“I think we should go away for the weekend, just you and me,” Oliver said firmly as he swayed with Barry in time to the soft jazz that now filled the club. 

“Just us? Where did you have in mind?” Barry perked up at the idea of going on a trip with Oliver. 

“I have a small cottage just outside of town, it’s by a small lake and you can see the stars so clearly.” Oliver really did have a cottage and he wanted to share it with Barry so badly. 

“That sounds wonderful Oliver, I’ll let Iris know she has to cover my shift but that shouldn’t be a problem. She’ll squeal about how romantic is it, oh I can’t wait.” Barry grinned and kissed Oliver again. 

~~/~~

Oliver felt like he was floating as he tossed another log into the fire pit and watched the flames rise up and the smoke rose up into the nighttime sky. 

“So I just got off the phone with Iris and she had some news to tell me,” Barry said slowly as he tugged a blanket tighter around his shoulders as he walked over to the fire and Oliver. 

“Oh?” Oliver felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, he just knew what this was going to be about.

“Apparently our club was raided tonight and our boss and a bunch of people arrested by the police. So Officer, is there anything you want to add to that?” Barry raised his eyebrow at Oliver who dragged his palms over his jeans as he rose up to his full height. 

“It’s actually Detective…” Oliver knew it was the wrong thing to say the moment it fell out of his mouth and just waited for Barry to explode, yell at him, break up with him and storm out. 

“Detective huh? So was I just part of your cover or something?” Barry’s voice was wavering and his teeth were worrying his bottom lip as he spoke. 

“No, oh God no Barry. You were totally unexpected and the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life.” Oliver stepped closer to Barry on reflex but stopped himself not knowing if Barry would want him to hold him. 

“…Really?” Barry’s voice was small as he tightened his grip on his blanket. 

“Really, why do you think I decided to bring you up here this weekend, so you wouldn’t get involved with the raid and that no one would know I was undercover and come after you for what I did,” Oliver explained and held his hand out to Barry, waiting for him to approach him first. 

“…Thank you for that, so everything between us… Is it real? It’s still real?” Barry asked slowly taking Oliver’s hand. 

“It’s real Barry, so real. I’m head over heels in love with you Barry Allen.” Oliver said honestly and got an arm full of brunet when Barry tackled him in a hug. 

“I love you too Oliver. God, I love you so much. However, for the lies, I’m withholding sex… Well, when we get back to town I’m withholding sex because making love in front of a fire is kind of on my bucket list.” Barry tugged Oliver down into a passion filled kiss and Oliver melted into it, relief flooding his system at how this went. 

“I think we can check that off your list tonight then,” Oliver promised and Barry laughed delighted and went back in for another kiss.


	6. [Legends] Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiverforesteevee wanted: dedicated to Stellecraft. Nurse Nate Heywood is kidnapped to remove a bullet out of mafia whatever Ray Palmer, who's been crushing so hard on him, that's why Nate got picked up. Nate's happy Ray's finally confessed his feelings. Cuffs and whatever else you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Boss Ray, nurse Nate, hurt ray, handcuffs, anal sex, anal fingering, dirty talk

Nate sighed as he cracked his neck; he had just pulled a double because their hospital was short staffed like always because of budget cuts and high turn over rates. He heaved his bag up higher on his shoulder as he waited in the darkness of the night for his bus. It was one of the last ones of the night and Nate always had to wait around 10 minutes for it to show up, he passed the time by blaring his music from his iPod. 

Nate was bobbing his head as he stared at the deserted street, waiting for the headlights of the bus to appear so he didn’t see or hear the man approaching him from behind. Nate let out a yelp when a strong arm wrapped around his waist, lifting his feet up off the ground as a cloth smelling sickly sweet was pressed to his mouth and nose. Darkness quickly overtook his vision and he felt his limbs going limp and he sagged back against the chest of the man behind him. 

~~/~~

Nate moaned quietly as he slowly regained consciousness. He was propped up on a metal chair and he smelt the strong copper scent of blood right away so he forced his eyes open to see where he was and what was going on. 

“Ray? Oh my god RAY!” Nate leaped to his feet when his eyes landed on the sight of his coffee buddy lying flat out on an old mattress with bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his side. 

“Hey, slow movements.” A female voice snapped and the sound of a gun being cocked filled the room. 

“Whoa!” Nate squeaked as he raised his hands as he looked at the pretty blonde dressed in all white leather standing by the door of the room. 

“Don’t ask questions, pretty boy, just stitch him up and if you don’t fix him well I’m sure you can figure out what will happen.” The blonde said slowly, eyebrows rising up as she talked/threatened. 

“He’s my friend, I’m not going to let him bleed out even if I don’t know what is going on,” Nate said as he slowly walked over to Ray and gently peeled the bandages off and winced at the sight of the gash on his side. 

“I need supplies, I need to clean and stitch this gash up or he’ll bleed out.” Nate turned to the blonde who just gestured to a white first aid kit by the end of the bed with her gun. 

“Right,” Nate nodded slowly at her as he tugged the first aid kit closer and got to work. 

“You’re gonna be okay Ray, I’ll make sure of it. Granted I’m just a nurse but I will make sure you are back on your feet in no time yeah?” Nate rambled quietly, unnerved of the fact Ray wasn’t rambling back like he normally did whenever they met up for coffee. 

“God no wonder Ray likes you so much, you both ramble and must feed off of each other.” The woman sounded amused and Nate spared her a glance before he tied off the thread and started to clean off the blood and reapply the bandages. 

“He does?” Nate asked shyly, not sure if his crush was returned or not and if this scary blonde assassin or something could give him some insight then he was all of it. 

“Oh yeah, he’s always talking about you and well that’s why we grabbed you. We knew you were a nurse so you were our best choice for stitching our dumbass boss up.” The woman said simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Oh, okay…” Nate trailed off, his thought being interrupted by Ray moaning and shifting on the mattress. 

“Ray? Ray? Hey look at me big man,” Nate said snapping his fingers in front of Ray’s face to get him to focus and look at him. 

“Nate? Nate, hey Nate.” Ray rambled with a dopily smile on his face. 

“Hi Ray,” Nate laughed as Ray patted his face like he wanted to make sure Nate was truly there.

“You’re welcome for dragging your nurse here to help your dumbass.” The woman spoke up as she holstered her gun and rose to her feet, stretching her arms above her head. 

“Thanks, Sara, I owe you. Tell Ava I say hi,” Ray waved at Nate as the newly named Sara waved him off and sauntered out of the room, leaving the two alone. 

“So you want to explain to me how you got slashed up and why that scary assassin lady had me kidnapped to stitch you up?” Nate crossed his eyes at Ray, knowing he was getting blood on his scrubs but he didn’t care. 

“It’s a long story, but some people we were trying to make a deal with didn’t like my terms and slashed me with a hidden knife. I must have passed out but I’m glad they got you, even if they did kidnap you which I am sorry for.” Ray prodded at his injury and was slapped away by Nate on reflex. 

“I guess it’s okay, you should still have gone to the hospital though.” Nate sighed feeling exhausted all of a sudden. 

“Ah yes, well I couldn’t because well… I may be a person of interest?” Ray said shyly as he rubbed his neck.

“What kind of person of interest?” Nate narrowed his eyes, stomach twisting up. 

“The Mafia Boss kind of person of interest…?” Ray offered and Nate felt his jaw drop before he laughed briefly. 

“You a Mafia Boss, oh god that’s the perfect job because no one would suspect you.” Nate shook his head in disbelief. 

“Thank you!” Ray said cheerfully and Nate couldn’t help but surge up and kissed Ray flat on the mouth. 

“Nate?” Ray whispered against Nate’s lips when the kiss broke. 

“I really like you Ray, Mafia Boss, nerdy rambling coffee lover and all.” Nate breathed out. 

“I’m glad that isn’t a deal breaker for you, how about next time we get coffee we make it a date?” Ray offered quietly.

“Deal.” Nate beamed and leaned up to kiss Ray again. 

~~/~~

“Are these really necessary?” Ray asked as he tugged at the police issue handcuffs that were keeping his wrists locked to the headboard of Nate’s bed. 

“You missed our last date and was late tonight, you are not going anywhere until I say so.” Nate pointed at Ray, a pout on his lips as he tugged Ray’s boxers down so they were both fully naked. 

“So now that I have my big bad mob boss under my control, what should I do first?” Nate smoothed his hands up Ray’s thighs and teasingly fondly the other’s balls making Ray moan at the teasing touch. 

“Not tease me?” Ray offered weakly and Nate leaned up and kissed his lover soundly. 

“Mmmaayybbbeeee,” Nate dragged out with a smirk when their kiss broke and he pressed kisses down Ray’s jawline and neck all the way down to his collarbone.

Nate grabbed a bottle he had set on the bed by his heels and he quickly lubed up his fingers and traced Ray’s hole as he sucked at Ray’s nipples, drinking in the sounds Ray was making. Ray thrashed against the cuffs as he dropped his head back against the pillow, a moan being tugged from his throat when Nate eased two of his fingers into him with delicate ease. 

Ray planted his feet firmly on the bed on either side of Nate’s body as his cock jumped in arousal when Nate hooked his fingers hitting against his prostate with expert ease. Nate just smiled smugly at the reaction and pressed his fingers against that spot, applying more pressure and watched as Ray’s cheeks flushed darker, nipples tightened up on his chest and beads of pre-cum rolling down the sides of his achingly hard shaft. 

“I bet I could make you come just like this Mr. Mob Boss.” Nate mused and Ray shook his head as he gasped for air.

“You don’t want to come on my fingers? Then what do you want to come on?” Nate asked tilting his head questioningly.

“Your, ahhh Nate!” Ray started to say before a loud cry escaped him when Nate added a third finger and all three-fingertips pushed against his prostate making him see stars. 

“My what Ray?” Nate bit at Ray’s neck as he circled his fingers inside of the other man and his own arousal throbbed between his thighs as he fought back the urge to just slam himself into his boyfriend, oh he would but he wanted Ray to ask for it. 

“Your cock, I want to come on your cock!” Ray cried out and his eyes rolled up into his head as he came the moment Nate replaced his fingers with his cock. 

“Fuck!” Nate swore as his own orgasm was ripped out of him as well, Ray’s body clenching tightly around his cock and the sight of seeing Ray come just from being penetrated was too much for him. They both gasped and panted for air as Nate held himself up over Ray with shaky arms.

“Did you just?” Ray asked dazed and a dopey smile on his face.

“So did you,” Nate shot back and soon the two were giggling and sloppy kisses were exchanged as Nate unlocked the cuffs and laughed when Ray pulled in for a tight hug and rolled them on the bed so he was spooning Nate. 

“What a pair we make,” Ray said fondly kissing down Nate’s neck making his love laugh softly.

“We’ll get better at this I’m sure,” Nate said confidently.

“Even if we don’t I love us like this too.” Ray murmured and Nate hummed his agreement and twisted his head around for another kiss.


	7. [The Flash] Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stellecraft wanted: Mafia boss Barry with right hand men Len and Mick. Everyone thinks they're the boss. Sub Barry with doms Mick and Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Barry, Dom/sub, Dom Len, Dom Mick, sub Barry, shibari, rope bondage, ball gag, collar, praise kink, sex toy, vibrator, multiple orgasms, anal sex, oral sex, blow job

“Welcome home boss… Barry.” Mick purred in Barry’s ear, wrapping his arms around Barry’s torso as the door locked behind them.

“Thank you, Sir,” Barry breathed out, sagging back against Mick when the larger man’s lips brushed over that sensitive spot on his neck. 

“There you two are, just in time.” Len stepped into the hallway that led to the front door where the two were embracing each other. 

“Len,” Mick looked up from leaving a mark on Barry’s neck. He smirked when he spotted the bright red ball gag dangling from his fingers and Barry made a soft noise when he saw the gag.

“What do you think Scarlet?” Len asked as he raised the ball gag and chuckled when Barry quickly opened his mouth for the gag. Len stepped into Barry’s space and eased the rubber ball between Barry’s parted lips and fastened the straps behind Barry’s head. 

“How does that feel Scarlet?” Len caressed Barry’s cheekbone, he always loved the look of Barry’s lips spread wide either around a gag or his or Mick’s cock. Barry made an ‘okay’ scene with his fingers and let out a soft moan when Mick palmed the front of his pants. 

“You don’t have to worry about anything else now, not when you are here with us like this.” Len soothed Barry as the two led Barry deeper into their flat and towards their master bedroom. 

Barry hummed behind the gag and let his body go pliant when his Dom’s worked him out of his clothes until he was the only one naked between the two larger men. Barry tipped his head back as Len fastened his collar around his throat and placed a biting kiss on the other side of Barry’s neck that Mick hadn’t marked yet. 

“On the bed Scarlet, just relax and let us take care of you.” Len crooned as he patted Barry’s ass and pushed him in the direction of the bed. Barry stumbled over to the mattress, legs already feeling weak and cheeks flushed deeply. He crawled onto the bed and pressed his forehead against the pillow propped up there waiting for him. 

Mick knelt on the end of the bed and ran his palms down Barry’s legs, pressing them up until they were bent at the knees and he curled his fingers around Barry’s ankles. 

“Spread them a bit Doll, there we go.” Mick smiled as Barry instantly opened his legs wider. Mick picked up one of the coils of rope that Len had set on the bed before they arrived home. Len settled at the head of the bed and let Barry nuzzle his thigh as Mick started to loop the rope around Barry’s right ankle before securing it to the right corner of the footboard of their bed. Barry sighed out through his nose when he twisted his ankle but his leg didn’t move and let out a muffled noise when Mick repeated the rope work on his left ankle. 

“Okay Doll, arms folded behind your back,” Mick ordered as Len stroked his fingers through Barry’s hair soothingly as Barry folded his arms behind his back. Mick started to wind the rope around Barry’s arms until his forearms were covered with the rope. Mick had left a long length of rope and lifted it up to tie it to the hook that was hanging down from the ceiling. 

Barry whined behind the gag as he was eased back a bit so his torso was lifted up off the bed and he peered up at Len who was palming the front of his pants, obvious approval on his face as Mick double checked all the knots and made sure they were applying just the right amount of pressure on Barry’s body. 

“All trussed up for us, like a pretty present.” Mick praised as he tugged a few other items closer, Len really had thought ahead. Mick watched as Barry’s cock twitched at the familiar sound of lube being poured over something and his body started to tense up in preparation. 

“Relax Doll, we’re going to help you relax after dealing with those idiots all day,” Mick promised as he planted a kiss on Barry’s right ass cheek just as he eased the slick blunt end of the red plug into Barry’s tight hole, smiling when the Mafia Don’s hole clenched but relaxed a moment later and greedily accepted the plug, stretching wide around the girth of the silicone until the base was flat against his skin. Len had rimmed Barry that morning in the shower so the brunet was still loose. They had needed to get at least orgasm out of their beautiful sub before they sent him off to the wolves of the Mafia world that Barry was successfully running. 

“Such a good boy for us Scarlet,” Len praised, seeing the flush on Barry’s cheeks and the way drool was already forming at the corners of his mouth as his eyes glossed over. 

“Now for the fun part,” Mick sounded excited as he hit a switched and watched as Barry yelped and a spurt of pre-cum came from the brunet’s cock as the plug buzzed to life inside of him. Barry swayed a bit in the rope bondage and his legs strained at the ankle cuffs as his body twisted and tried to adjust to the intense sensations of the toy inside of him. 

Mick loved watching how desperate Barry was getting and so quickly into their night. Barry did have a difficult day and they hadn’t had the time to properly take him apart like they loved to do. Mick picked up another toy and turned it on, it’s own vibrations dulled out by the muffled noises was making thanks to the plug. 

Barry arched his back and let out a louder but still muffled cry when the vibrating head of magic wand was pressed against the tip of his erection before it was dragging up and down his shaft and over his balls. Barry squirmed and sobbed around the gag from the intense stimulation, the only thing keeping him grounded were the bites of the rope and Len’s hand in his hair. 

“Come on Scarlet, come for us.” Len urged and smiled when Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head and his cock shot ropes of cum onto the bed sheet below them as his folded legs trembled and the ropes were obviously the only things holding him upright at the moment.

“That was perfect Doll,” Mick praised as he took the magic wand away before easing the plug out of Barry’s now open and ready ass. 

“You wanna go first, Len?” Mick asked as he fisted his own cock as he took in the sight of Barry’s clenching hole with lust shooting through him. 

“I’m going to be content using his pretty mouth for tonight I think.” Len stroked Barry’s cheek and traced those spread wide lips and smiled when Barry peered up at him with hazy irises. 

“That works for me,” Mick shrugged as he slicked his aching erection with some more lube from the tub that was on the sheets by the discarded toys. 

Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head again, muffled noises falling past the ball gag as Mick pushed into Barry in one swift snap of his hips. Mick was way thicker than the plug and it filled every inch of Barry, giving the Mafia Don something he had been unknowingly craving all day long. 

“So tight Doll, fuck I love being inside of you.’ Mick praised as he rubbed circles on Barry’s stomach, grinning when he felt the brunet’s cock starting to rise back to life. 

“I’m going to take the gag out okay Scarlet, you’re going to give us a color and then I’m going to fuck this pretty mouth of yours while Mick fuck’s your greedy hole, how does that sound?” Len spoke softly to Barry even as he eased the ball gag out from those saliva slick and swelling lips. 

“Green Sirs, thank you,” Barry said after a moment of working his sore jaw before obediently opening his mouth again, lust clouding his gaze, as he looked up at Len as he spread his legs wider and tilted his hips up for Mick to fuck him better. 

“God just look at you, so wanton and eager for it.” Len rumbled as he slowly fed the Mafia Don his cock, groaning at the wet heat that engulfed his shaft. Mick gripped Barry’s hips tight enough that he was sure to leave fingerprint bruises behind in the way that both he and Barry loved. 

Mick slowly tugged himself out of Barry until just the fat head of his cock remained inside and then he pushed back into Barry in a slow, steady movement making sure Barry could feel every inch of his cock. Barry whined around Len’s cock making Len fist his hair and tug his head forward. Barry choked for a moment before he breathed through his nose and closed his eyes as he deep-throated his Dom’s cock. He twisted his tongue over the head of Len’s cock, tasting the bitterness of Len’s pre-cum on his taste buds and he relaxed his jaw further when Len started to thrust in and out of his mouth. 

Barry found that whenever his mouth was empty of Len’s cock, Mick filled his ass with his cock, the two in sync with each other making sure to never leave Barry empty of at least one of their cocks. He his own was heavy now between his thighs and he ached to come again as he felt Mick’s balls smack against his ass. The ropes bit into his skin but he savored the feeling and moaned helplessly when they both thrust into him at the same time making his head spin. 

Mick’s calloused hand cupped Barry’s balls, tugging on them lightly as he slammed his cock back into the brunet below him as Len made Barry choke on his cock and the world came flying apart around Barry as his second orgasm of the night made his vision fade out. 

Barry came back to his full senses when cum flooded over his tongue and down his throat making him sputter and swallow as quickly as he could, but some dripped down the sides of his chin and coated his lips when Len withdrew his cock from Barry’s sore mouth. Barry moaned weakly when he felt more than heard Mick come, his ass tightened up around the throbbing length and milked it dry of cum that made his whole body feel like it was on fire and Barry loved every moment of it. 

Barry whined when he felt Mick slip out of him and a river of cum followed the withdrawing cock. Mick smacked his ass playfully in his own way of praise before he got to work on the ropes.

“You did so well Scarlet, so well. Now tell me, do you want your gag back or are you not feeling it tonight?” Len carded his fingers through Barry’s hair lovingly. Barry couldn’t form words, his head was still hazy but he knew what he wanted so he just opened his mouth and looked up at Len expectedly. 

“Good boy,” Len praised as he fit the gag back between Barry’s cum coated lips and went back to petting Barry’s hair, letting the man rest his head against his thigh again. Mick finished unwinding the ropes and helped position Barry between the two of them so his Dom’s surrounded him on all side and Mick laid kisses down Barry’s sweaty shoulder blades with his arm slung across Barry’s waist.


	8. [The Flash] Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Coldflash,Mafia boss Len meeting with his secret lover, school teacher Barry. Dom/sub, but sub Len please. Rope bondage, gags, cock cage, pet names, humiliation play, slight feminization kink (Len liked his hole to be called a pussy) after care. Orgasm denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Barry, sub Len, Mafia Don Len, school teacher Barry, light feminization, light humiliation play, rope bondage, ball gag, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk

“You’re late baby.” Barry wiped his hands clean on the dishtowel he had over his shoulder as he looked at Len who had just entered the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, the meeting ran late and you know how annoying they can be.” Len murmured his excuse.

“I know, I guess being the boss doesn’t give you a get out of meeting free card.” Barry moved closer and cupped Len’s chin with two of his fingers. 

“No, they don’t unfortunately,” Len muttered mentally making a note to kill the next person who made him late to dinner with Barry. 

“You’re still late and you didn’t call.” Barry tsk’ed and let go of Len’s chin in order to cup the front of his pants firmly making Len gasp quietly. 

“Bend over the counter for me baby,” Barry ordered, voice taking a sterner tone he used as a teacher. 

“Yes, Sir.” Len swallowed hard as he bent himself over the nearby countertop and willed himself to be still as Barry worked his pants open and pulled them down so his ass and cock were exposed and the fabric tight around his thighs. 

“Hmm you seem a bit loose back here, have you been a naughty boy and playing with your pussy when I’m not there?” Barry traced the Mafia Boss’s rim teasingly before sinking his index finger into him with no problems. Len let out a choked moan as his cheeks start to burn and his cock jerked from between his thighs. 

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry Sir.” Len knew he shouldn’t have but it felt so good in the shower that morning. 

“I’m afraid that sorry isn’t enough baby, you have to be punished and you know that,” Barry stated as he withdrew his finger before he wiped it clean on the dishtowel. 

“Strip and wait for me in the living room,” Barry ordered as he left the kitchen leaving Len a blushing panting mess behind him. 

Minutes later Barry entered the living room to see Len kneeling and fully naked in the middle of the room. Barry let out a loud, disappointed sigh and squatted in front of Len and let a cock cage dangle from his fingertips getting a small noise from Len.

“I know baby, but you brought this on yourself. You played with your pussy and we can’t have that.” Barry said sounding sad as he locked the cage into place on Len’s erection and patted twice before he rose up. 

“I know you’ll try to talk your way out of this but you have to be a good boy and take your punishment.” Barry fitted a ball gag between Len’s lips looking sad as he buckled it into place before pushing Len over the edge of the coffee table. 

“Stay still for me baby, I can’t have you trying to touch yourself.” Barry wound rope expertly around Len’s arms, keeping them straight and bound down the length of his back and knotted firmly at his wrists. 

“There we go. You are finally in your proper place. Mouth full, cock locked away and pussy on display for me.” Barry crooned as he unzipped his pants to stroke his own growing erection as he looked at the sight of the most powerful Mafia boss in town in this position for him. 

Len made a muffled noise behind his gag that may have been a plead of some sort but Barry ignored it in order to slick his cock up with lube. Barry knelt behind Len and gripped his ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal Len’s twitching hole and eased the head of his cock into Len, nails digging into Len’s flesh. Len jerked against the coffee table and pressed his forehead against the surface as he moaned behind the ball gag, feel every inch of Barry’s cock entering him, stretching and slightly burning as Barry took his time. 

“Even with you playing with yourself your pussy is still nice and tight for me.” Barry moaned out as he finally bottomed out, his cock fully inside of Len’s hole and he could feel the heat tight around his girth making him pant for air. 

Len squirmed against the feeling and breathed heavily through his nose as he spread his knees wider as Barry started giving shallow thrusts into him making him see stars in his vision. Pinpricks of pain came from where Barry was digging his nails into his ass but they were overpowered by the sensation of Barry slowly sliding in and out of him. Len couldn’t help but rock back against Barry’s cock, his own arousal straining against the cage and a need for more ripped through his body. 

“Someone is greedy today, is this what you want sweetie for me to fuck your pussy harder?” Barry crooned almost mockingly in Len’s ear making the Mafia Don flush and whimper around his gag but his head was cloudy with pleasure. 

“Such a greedy thing you are, don’t worry I’ll give your pussy what it clearly wants,” Barry promised as he shifted his hands to hold onto Len’s hips and slammed himself into Len with a force that took Len by surprise. Len made a choked noise around the gag as he was pushed forward as Barry hammered into him from behind and made him see spots as the head of Barry’s length hit against his prostate almost every time. 

Len made a muffled noise as his fingers scraped at the ropes binding his arms behind his back as he felt Barry’s cock pulse inside of him and the teacher let out a loud cry as he came, spilling his load deep into Len making the Mafia Don whimper at the feeling of heat in his gut. 

“Ssh, baby, I’ve got you.” Barry shushed gently when he withdrew from Len causing the other to whine at the sudden empty feeling. Barry’s hands were swift and gentle as he untied the rope that kept Len’s arms behind his back. 

“You did so well for me sweetie,” Barry praised as he eased the salvia soaked ball gag from Len’s lips as he let Len rest against his own body after pulling him upright. Len slumped against Barry gasping for air and enjoying the littering of praises from his lover and the way the cage felt around his aching cock but it was just the way he liked it as Barry’s cum slowly slipped out of him. 

“How about a nice warm bath hm? How does that sound baby?” Barry soothed as he kissed Len’s face lovingly, Len just nodded unsure if he could form proper words yet and Barry gave him a beaming smile that made him just relax further and he happily let Barry take the lead again.


	9. [The Flash/Arrow] Barry Allen/Oliver Queen [SFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiverforesteevee wanted: olivarry: someone bothers Barry (maybe a rude coworker at CCPD) and Barry finds out that Oliver's a mafia enforcer or whatever when said coworker doesn't show up for work again. Barry's only problem with this is that he has to CSI the crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia enforcer oliver, CSI Barry, violence, crime scene stuff

“Oh God, what happened!” Oliver was on his feet the moment Barry stumbled into their shared flat. Oliver cradled Barry’s face in his hands and gently ran his thumb over the bruising mark forming on the brunet’s cheek. He flinched when his touch made Barry flinch and whimper under his breath.

“It’s not a big deal Ollie, just some new transfer giving me trouble. It’s nothing I can’t handle, I promise.” Barry said hurriedly, quick to reassure his boyfriend.

“A cop did this to you?” Oliver’s voice took a darker tone as he ushered Barry into the kitchen and made the brunet sit on one of the bar stools while Oliver got a bag of frozen peas. Oliver sat on his own stool that he dragged in front of Barry before gently pressing the ice-cold bag against Barry’s cheek.

“Sorry baby,” Oliver said sounding just as hurt as Barry did when the brunet hissed at the ice touching his stinging skin.

“It’s fine Ollie, some cops are like this when they first transfer. I will admit it’s been a long time since he did but today’s the first time he did anything like this. I think he’s was a bit drunk but I’m still too low on the totem pole to really have any say on what the Captain does about his cops.” Barry was rambling and he knew it, he just couldn’t find it in himself to stop now even with the dark look that appeared on Oliver’s face at his words.

“What’s his name baby?” Oliver growled out as he adjusted the position of the bag on Barry’s face.

“It’s not important, really I’m fine. I’m just going to go take a shower and get some sleep.” Barry held the peas against his face and pressed a sloppy kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he disappeared into the bathroom and a few moments later Oliver heard the shower start up. Oliver grabbed his phone and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the railing as he dialed Diggle.

“What’s up Oliver?” Diggle asked curiously as his best friend and boss of sorts was calling him when he knew full well that Barry was off of work.

“Some bitch ass cop hit Barry so hard he has a bruise on his cheek. I want a name and everything we can find about him and then I want him dealt with.” Oliver said coldly as he stared at the skyline of the city.

“…Consider it done Oliver, the bastard is going to pay.” Diggle promised, they all loved Barry and the mere thought of Barry being hurt was enough to cause a war.

“Call me when you know things, I want to be there and look at him as he takes his last breath’s,” Oliver said firmly before ending the call and he went back into the flat just in time to see Barry shuffle out of the bathroom only in a pair of loose-fitting green sweatpants that belonged to Oliver. Barry smiled brightly and lovingly at Oliver before adjusting the bag on his cheek and he disappeared into their bedroom. Oliver grabbed another bag and went to go cuddle his injured boyfriend and make sure the bruise didn’t last longer than it needed to be.

~~/~~

“Oh my God, what the hell happened here?” Barry had to cover his nose and mouth as he stepped into the warehouse that looked more like a slaughterhouse. The walls and floor were thick with blood and a mangled form of a man was tied to a chair.

“Looks like torture, now Barry… If you can’t do this then just let us know because well the victim is… Well…” Joe trailed off, hand on Barry’s shoulder and Barry felt like he was going to be sick when the coroner lifted the man’s head and a familiar face looked back at them.

“Oh God,” Barry had to swallow down bile and resist from touching his half-healed cheek. “I’m okay, honesty I can handle this, just give me a minute yeah?” 

Barry stepped off to the side to catch his breath and get his bearings back when something caught his eye and he felt his heart all but jump out of his chest. Barry looked around to make sure no one was looking and quickly scooped up a cufflink he recognized. He pocketed the cufflink and adjusted the camera around his neck and put on his game face before he turned back to the crime scene to do his job.

~~/~~

“So, is there anything you want to tell me, Oliver?” Barry snapped as he tossed down the cufflinks, the metal clinking on the tabletop in front of Oliver who looked up from his tablet.

“Barry I can explain,” Oliver set the tablet down slowly.

“So are you going to torture and kill everyone who ever hurts me?” Barry’s voice got higher as he got more worked up, fingers twisting and turning as he spoke out of habit.

“He wasn’t a good guy Barry, he was dirty and you got off light compared to what he’s done to those he was in a relationship with.” Oliver leaned back wanting to give Barry the space he clearly was conveying he needed.

“…How bad?” Barry asked quietly as he sank into the chair across from Oliver at the table.

“Hospital bad and well…” Oliver trailed off not wanting to tell Barry what Diggle had dug up on the man.

“Okay, okay, you know you didn’t have to kill him so violently. You could have just dropped off that information to the precinct.” Barry dropped his forehead on the table as he tried to process.

“He hurt you, Barry, I would burn this city to the ground if anyone went after you,” Oliver said honestly, an intensity in his eyes.

“I believe you and I love you for it, but tone it down please and for the love of God don’t wear cufflinks I got you for gifts to crime scenes.” Barry glared pointedly at Oliver before rubbing his face with a hand.

“Noted, now how about a shower and I’ll give you a massage?” Oliver offered slowly.

“That sounds good and you’ll be giving me a lot more than massages to make up for this buster, I had to process that scene you jerk.” Barry pointed at Oliver before he rose to his feet and left Oliver to go into their bedroom.

“Anything for you baby and I am sorry you had to see that side of my job,” Oliver said honestly as he followed Barry.

“Get those fingers working buster.” Barry just said in return and a small smile was sent Oliver’s way.


	10. [Arrow] Tommy/Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Tommy/Oliver: Tommy, son of Mafia Don Merlin, finds a wounded Arrow whom he takes home to nurse back to health. Body worship, Tommy kissing all of Ollie's scars. -vampslyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Son Tommy, Arrow!Oliver, gentle turned rough sex, body worship, scar worship, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk

Tommy silently closed the door to the safe room that even his all-powerful Mafia father wasn’t aware of. Tommy gently set the shopping bags on the floor by his feet; he tossed his jacket down onto the foot of the occupied bed and knelt down by the side of the bed. He gently ran his fingers down the man in the bed’s shoulder and smiled when the blond stirred and pretty eyes fluttered open and lips turned up into a smile. 

“How are you feeling Ollie?” Tommy kept his voice low and soft not wanting to cause Oliver any more discomfort. 

“Better, lucid,” Oliver replied in a soft voice as well as he allowed Tommy to help him sit up against the pillows. 

“Thank God, you had me worried Ollie. When I found you outside my dad’s warehouse with a bullet in your side and in that outfit I thought you weren’t going to make it.” Tommy rested his face against the bed and smiled when he felt Oliver brush his hands through his hair soothingly. 

“I’m too stubborn for that and I’m grateful that you didn’t turn me into your dad,” Oliver said honestly and let his hand drop when Tommy lifted his head up to look at him. 

“Like I would, you’re my Ollie,” Tommy said seriously and moaned pleased when Oliver lifted him upwards in order to kiss him square on the mouth. 

“I’ve missed you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about being the Arrow sooner,” Oliver said honestly. 

“I get why you didn’t but all that matters is that we are here now, together,” Tommy said firmly as he scooted onto the bed and basically lay sideways in Oliver’s lap to kiss him again. Oliver ran his fingers through Tommy’s dark hair while Tommy took to tracing Oliver’s shoulders and mapping out the scars that decorated the blond’s body. Tommy accidentally dug his fingers hard into an old scar and Oliver moaned into his mouth, allowing Tommy to break the kiss. 

“Do they hurt?” Tommy asked concerned then he noticed the flush making its way across his cheeks. 

“That wasn’t a moan of pain Tommy,” Oliver said slowly as he averted his eyes from Tommy who now was wearing a knowing smile. 

“Well then, let’s explore that, shall we? Don’t move, you’re still hurt, just let me do all the work okay?” Tommy shifted so he was straddling Oliver’s lap, feeling the other’s growing erection pressing against his ass making Tommy give his own blush. Tommy tipped Oliver’s head up and started to suck and lightly nip at the blond’s neck, making sure to trace the single scar that lined the skin there with the tip of his tongue. Oliver let out a weak moan and leaned back against the headboard, hands clasping Tommy’s hips but was content to stay still and let Tommy do all the work. 

Tommy traced and massaged the scars on Oliver’s shoulders he had found before while kissing his way back into Oliver’s mouth, pleased with Oliver taking the more passive role at the moment. Tommy broke their kiss and mouthed down Oliver’s neck, collarbone and chest, taking care to memorize each scar he came across. 

Tommy shifted downwards, shoving the thin sheet out of the way. Tommy gently pushed Oliver’s legs apart so he could settle in the empty space. Oliver watched Tommy with a flush spreading across his cheeks, Oliver let out a soft whimper when Tommy’s breath was hot against his cock causing his cock to harden up. 

“I’ve got you, Ollie,” Tommy promised as he wrapped his lips around Oliver’s cock as he dug his fingers into the blond’s thighs. 

“Tommy!” Oliver gasped out, hands flying to Tommy’s hair on reflex as his hips bucked up, needing to feel Tommy’s mouth on more of his cock. Tommy sucked lightly as he massaged Oliver’s thighs, inching his hands closer to the blond’s ass before groping the firm muscle and kneading them. Oliver let out a moan of surprised pleasure when the head of his cock hit against the back of Tommy’s throat. 

Tommy pulled back and twisted his tongue around the blond’s thick shaft as he groped at the sheets behind him until he found a bottle of lotion he had spotted there when he came in. He slicked up his fingers and gently circled Oliver’s hole as he sucked hard at the tip of the other’s cock. 

“Relax Ollie,” Tommy crooned as he eased a finger into Oliver’s tight hole as he peered up at the gasping and flushed blond. 

“You’re so tight Ollie, when was the last time you had sex?” Tommy rubbed at Oliver’ walls and slowly added a second finger and stretched them wide, keeping an eye on Oliver’s reactions.

“With you,” Oliver admitted, gasping loudly when spots appeared in his vision when Tommy’s fingers prodded against that one spot inside of him. 

“Good and that’s how it’s going to stay,” Tommy said, voice low and possessive at the mere thought of him being the only one who would get to see Oliver like this. 

“Tommy!” Oliver gasped as he arched off the headboard when Tommy’s fingers found his prostate again. 

“I want to see you come on my fingers, how does that sound Ollie?” Tommy bit down on Oliver’s thigh and the blond let out something closer to a keen than anything else and that made Tommy smile as he lapped at the mark his teeth had left on the other’s skin. Tommy eased a third finger into the blond and spread them wide before slamming the tips against that spot inside of Oliver. Tommy sat up just in time to watch as Oliver came undone, groaning and arching as his own cum painted his stomach and the lower part of his chest. 

Oliver slumped against the headboard, gasping for air desperately as he realized how out of it his single orgasm made him. The blond watched in a slight daze as Tommy unzipped his pants and slicked up his own erection. 

Oliver did his best to spread his legs a bit more and let out a soft noise when Tommy gripped his knees and shifted so their hips were pressed together and Oliver could feel the head of Tommy’s cock brushing against his loose and wet hole. 

Tommy leaned up and captured Oliver’s lips in another kiss just as he pushed forward, entering the blond swiftly, swallowing down any noises Oliver was making with his own mouth. Oliver clutched at Tommy’s shoulders, back, arms anything that was within his reach as he trembled and did his best to relax around the others cock that felt like was splitting him wide. 

“So fucking tight for me Ollie, fuck gonna keep you right here where you belong,” Tommy growled as he started to shallowly thrust in and out of Oliver who mewled and clung tightly to him, head hazy and cock starting to harden up once more. 

“Harder, fuck Tommy!” Oliver cried out, head making a ‘thud’ when he tossed his head back against the headboard. Tommy noticed the sound and smoothly yanked Oliver closer to him and watched as the blond slipped down so he was flat on the bed and his legs were now slung over Tommy’s shoulders. 

With the new angle, Tommy started to pound into Oliver with fervor making them both gasp and moan wantonly at the way it sparked over their every nerve. Oliver clutched at the bed sheets at his side as he matched Tommy thrust for thrust, needing to really feel Tommy deep inside of him. 

Tommy reached down and curled his fingers tightly around Oliver’s cock and started to jerk him off just on the right side of rough. The action caused Oliver to cry out in ecstasy and arched violently off the bed as his eyes rolled up into his head as his own seed painted Tommy’s hand and Oliver’s own stomach. 

Oliver’s orgasm caused his whole body to clench up and tremble, that proved to be too much for Tommy so he too fell over that edge. Tommy moaned loudly, head being tossed backward as his hips stuttered before he slammed back into Oliver one final time, spilling his own seed into the blond who was gasping and dragging his hands down Tommy’s arms. 

“You’re staying with me until you’re totally healed and we are doing this a lot more.” Tommy panted into Oliver’s neck as the two embraced each other, still locked together and high on their orgasmic bliss.

“Mmm, sounds good.” Oliver slurred unable to think straight but being able to do this again and be with Tommy sounded like a good plan in his books.


	11. [The Flash] Len/Barry/Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Virgin fem!Barry is 20 years old in college and just wants to get it over with. She ends up coming across mob boss Cold and his right hand Rory and unknowingly falls in bed with them. Them figuring out she's a virgin when she figures they are Mob Royalty, lots of sweet talking, exploring her body, Mick holding her while Len takes her virginity. Safe sex. Bonus if they wanna see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: female Barry, genderbend, mafia royalty Len and Mick, virgin Barry, first time, vaginal fingering, oral sex, eating out, vaginal sex

“So mafia huh?” Barri wet her lips as a bloodied Mick sliced through the ropes keeping her hands bound in front of her. 

“Mafia royalty I guess?” Mick offered as he helped her to her feet, keeping her close. 

“Of course I mean why not. So why take me?” Barri asked as she sagged against micks side who guided her out of the room to where Len was waiting against his car while holstering a gun on his thigh that made Barri shake her head a bit to stop from drooling at the sight. 

“You Okay?” Len asked concern on his face as he looked her up and down. 

“Just shaken up and kind of confused,” Barri said as she let them guide her into the backseat and Len all but pulled her onto his lap as Mick started up the car. 

“They saw that we care about you and tried to use you as blackmail. Stupid idiots.” Len muttered darkly. 

“Well, I’m here now.” Barri laced their fingers together. 

“We’re not letting you out of our sight for a good long while,” Mick said in warning and Barri blushed. 

“I’m okay with this,” Barri said as she toyed with Len’s fingers. 

“Good,” Len said simply as he cupped her chin and kissed her gently. Barri squeaked when Len tugged her so she was straddling his waist and hands on her hips. 

“Don’t get too excited and start without me,” Mick said playfully and Barri just moaned as Len started in on her neck. 

“Then hurry up and drive.” Len retorted making Barri laugh. 

Barri found the next bit passed in a blur and she was spread out on Len’s bed with both her boyfriends and apparently mafia bosses sucking at her neck and kissing her. When micks hand cupped her left breast and Len’s hand slid up her thigh she froze. 

“What’s wrong scarlet?” Len and Mick both froze and looked at her with concern. 

“I, well I’ve never really you know... gone all the way?” Barri offered weakly as her cheeks flushed hotly. 

“Never?” Mick asked as his eyes widened a bit. 

“Nope, if this is too much for you guys I mean...” Barri started to babble knowing from past boyfriends they were turned off by the fact she was a virgin. 

“No, hell no.” Mick shook his head. 

“We would be honored if you let us be your first,” Len said as he kissed her hand again making her blush again. 

“Len should, no offense but he is smaller than me.” Mick offered and even though Len sent him a flare he conceded the point.

“If your okay with that is Doll.” Nick turned his attention back to Barri. 

“I’m okay with that, thank you for not being freaked out about it,” Barri said honestly and smiled when they took turns kissing her again. 

Barri let them peel her clothes off and soon all three of them were naked and tangled together on the bed. Hands roaming and groping making Barri gasp and moan in surprise pleasure.

Barri arched her back when micks hand covered her breasts from behind as he settled her between his legs and Len on his stomach between her own spread legs. She blushed as she felt micks cock against her back and Len’s hands firm on her thighs keeping her pussy open and exposed to him. 

“Just relax and trust us to bring you pleasure Okay Doll?” Mick whispered in barri’s ear. 

“Okay,” Barri whispered and let out a gasp when Len swiped his tongue over her folds and her legs jerked but Len’s hands kept her legs down. 

“Relax scarlet,” Len whispered and swiped his tongue over her pussy again before he prodded her entrance with his tongue as his fingers slid up and pulled her pussy open further. Barri gasped and whines as mick held her in place both watched as Len worked Barri’s pussy over with his tongue. 

“Feels good huh Doll?” Mick smiled at the sight and sound of Barri writhing and gasping as Len eased a finger into her wet pussy.

“So good.” Barri keened as Len dove back into her with his tongue and stretched her with now two of his fingers inside of her. 

“You ready for more Doll?” Mick crooned as he rolled her hardened nipples making her squirm and moan more. 

“Please, I want more please Len.” Barri pleaded and Len hummed his agreement as his cock hung heavy between his thighs. Len rose up into his knees and grabbed the condom mick tossed at him, the two in sync. 

Barri watched with half-lidded eyes as Len adjusted the condom shuffled forward. 

“Nice and easy I promise scarlet.” Len leaned down and kissed her as mick guided his cock into barri’s soaked and pulsing cunt. Barri dug her nails into Len’s shoulder as mick ran his hands up and down her sides in comfort as Len slowly and gently pressed into her just like he said he would and Barri felt overwhelmed yet safe as he was sandwiched between the two high ranking mafia members. 

“You Okay Barri?” Len whispered as he tried to keep still inside of her velvet softness that was sucking him in. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m good.” Barri nodded as she stopped biting her lower lip to answer and leaned back against micks broad chest further and smiled up at Len in a light daze. 

Len pressed their foreheads together as he slowly moved his hips and caused Barri to moan and cling to his shoulders as her eyes rolled up into her head at the sudden pleasure the movements caused her. 

“Feels good doesn’t it Doll?” Mick purred in barri’s ear and she nodded wildly and shuddered when his hands gripped Len’s ass and tugged him forward making Len go deeper into her. 

“I feel weird.” Barri gasped as her stomach twisted up and sweat ran down her face and her vision swam briefly. 

“Your close is all, just let for us Doll,” Mick said soothingly as he held his two lovers close and felt the way Len’s thrusts pushed Barri against him. Len ducked his hand down between them and rubbed this thumb over her stuffed open cunt and Barri let out a shriek as she felt wetness gush out of her as she arched and shook between the two men. She was still shaking when she felt Len’s cock pulse and twitch inside of her as he moaned loudly as he climaxed as well.

Mick held Len up a bit so he wouldn’t crush the very out of it Barri who was panting but looked content. 

“That was, I don’t even know but it was amazing.” Barri managed to get out finally between gasps for air. 

“It only gets better from here Doll trust us.” Mick turned her head and kissed her as Len watched pleased as the two most important people in the world (other than his sister) kissed below him and he knew they were safe from his enemies. Len joined the kiss and pushed all plots of revenge off to the side for the moment to enjoy this time with them.


	12. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vamire57 wanted: For your Mafie Prompts could you write a Mafia boss's Damien, Malcom or Len and Mick with female Barry dirty talk, double Penetration and aftercare?
> 
> Anon wanted: For your Mafia prompts could you write Mafia bosses Len and Mick who have fun with a female submissive Barry who's wearing a collar and lingerie. With dirty talk and spit roasting and aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Female Barry, Mafia Don Len, right hand Mick, Dom/sub, Dom Len, Dom Mick, sub Barry, lingerie kink, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, double penetration, dirty talk

“Sorry we’re late Doll, the meeting went long. I don’t understand how other crime bosses haven’t been caught yet, they are useless and sloppy.” Mick swooped Barri into his arms, kissing her soundly as Len tossed his jacket over the back of a nearby chair.

“You both are just so far ahead of them, of course, they seem sloppy in comparison. I was getting lonely but I’m glad you both are finally back.” Barri said a bit breathlessly when their kiss broke and Mick’s large fingers traced the outline of the red leather collar that was snug around her neck. 

“Not too lonely we hope,” Len commented as he ran his fingertips over the silk and lace that made up the red lingerie Barri was clad in. 

“A few more minutes and I was going to start without you two.” Barri teased and laughed when Len smacked her ass playfully as Mick pulled her tight against him. 

“Greedy thing, go on then, I know what you’ve been craving all day Doll.” Mick thumbed at her lower lip as Len rolled his eyes fondly, heading into the bathroom to freshen up as Barri gracefully dropped to her knees before Mick.

“It’s your fault for teasing me this morning Sir.” Barri pouted as she unzipped the front of Mick’s pants and tugged them down around his strong thighs. 

“I couldn’t help it, you just look so pretty when you have your lips wrapped around my cock,” Mick smirked as she tugged his boxers down and instantly sucked the head of his half hard cock into her mouth, letting out a moan of contentment. 

“It’s just that you have such a pretty cock, Sir.” Barri fluttered her eyes up at Mick before she curled her fingers around his length and took him back into her mouth. Mick moaned as he dug his fingered into her hair and tugged her head forward, his moan only growing louder at the way she swallowed him down and twirled her tongue over the head of his now aching erection. 

“I think that’s enough of that, go get cleaned up Mick.” Len stepped out of the bathroom in his boxers and hooked his finger in Barri’s collar to lift her up onto her feet away from Mick’s cock. 

“Cock block,” Mick muttered but kissed Barri once more before sauntering into the bathroom. 

“Don’t worry Scarlet, I’ll make it up to you.” Len crooned as he cupped the back of her neck and gave her his own kiss. 

“I missed you too you know,” Barri tugged at the waistband of his boxers playfully and squeaked when Len manhandled her onto their bed. 

“You were here waiting for us like a good girl and you know I like it when you’re a good girl.” Len mouthed at her neck as she sighed and tilted her head to the side. 

“I do Sir,” Barri gasped when his rough fingers rubbed down the front of her panties and caused friction on her aching sex. 

“Then be my good girl,” Len purred as he pushed the damp panties to the side and shoved two of his other fingers into her mouth just as he rubbed at her harshly. Barri moaned helplessly around Len’s fingers as she arched into his other fingers. 

“Look how wet you already are, that’s our girl.” Len praised as his fingers easily slipped through the wetness that was starting to coat her thighs. 

“Sir, please don’t tease me anymore.” Barri pleaded as she rocked up against his fingers that were sliding through her pussy lips with just enough pressure to make Barri’s head spin. 

“Stop being so mean to our girl Len, she has been waiting all day after all,” Mick commented as he exited the bathroom totally naked to the sight before him on the bed. 

“What do you say Scarlet do you want us to give you what you want, at the same time?” Len kissed behind her ear as he inched the tips of his fingers inside of her making her gasp and moan muffled around the fingers in her mouth. 

“Please, oh yes please Sir.” Barri’s leg spread wider as she squirmed between his legs. 

“Whatever our good girl wants.” Mick crooned as he shifted onto the bed and unhooked her bra and palmed her breasts with large hands that made Barri’s breathing hitch. 

“Both of you Sirs, please?” Barri sucked at Len’s fingers as she looked up at Mick with pleading eyes. 

“How loose is she?” Mick asked Len who hummed and pushed his fingers fully inside of Barri making her groan and body tremble as he expertly spread his fingers wide.

“Still loose from this morning for sure,” Len commented and Barri flushed brightly at the words. 

“Awe you’re really living up to Len’s nickname for you Doll,” Mick smirked as he kissed her cheek before leaning away to grab some condoms and lube. Len kept stretching and rubbing Barri to keep her in pleasure and distracted as Mick quickly rolled on a condom and slicked himself up before tapping Len’s wrist. 

“Ready Doll?” Mick crooned as he rubbed his length through her wet folds and Barri nodded wildly and a moan was ripped out of her as her mouth dropped open and face went slack as Mick pushed himself into her in one swift movement. 

“Ohhhh!” Barri clutched at Len’s legs beside her as her own lifted up around Mick’s waist one reflex as she adjusted to the feeling of being opened up so wide around Mick’s thickness. 

“You’re doing so well for us scarlet, our good girl.” Len praised in her ears as he cupped her breasts from behind and started to play with her nipples and squeeze the soft flesh. 

“Sir, oh fuck.” Barri whimpered as she dug her nails into the skin of Len’s thigh as her whole body shook and she cried out when Mick started to give shallow thrusts into her, the slide of his cock making her sense alight with pleasure. 

“Do you want it faster Doll?” Mick asked as he sucked at her collarbone. Barri nodded hurriedly when her voice failed to form the words she wanted and she let out a cry when Mick thrust harder into her a moment later. 

“Fuck,” Mick moaned as he kept a steady pace, even when he felt Len slip a finger alongside his cock making Barri inhale sharply before relaxing and rocking against Mick. 

“Ready scarlet?” Len asked as he kissed her cheek from behind her. 

“Uh-huh.” Barri nodded slowly and her eyes rolled up into her skull when the head of Len’s cock edged inside of her alongside Mick’s cock. They held her tightly and murmured soothing words to her as Len slowly entered her fully. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Barri moaned helplessly as she slumped between her lovers totally boneless. 

“So tight, fuck,” Len grunted against her hair as he and Mick held her close as she clenched up around them and it took everything they had not to come right then and there. 

“Scarlet, how are you feeling?” Len nuzzled her neck and kissed above the leather of the collar. 

“I’m good, so full though.” Barri slurred her words but smiled when Mick and Len both kissed her cheeks before together they started to move and the world fell out from under Barri in the best way possible. She absently felt her lovers, her dangerous yet soft and loving men peppering her with kisses and gentle caresses as they rocked into her making her gasp and see stars each time. 

“Fuck!” Barri screamed when one of their fingers rubbed hard against her clit and her world exploded around her as she squirted around their cocks helplessly. Her head tipped back against Len’s shoulder as she let herself drift away with the intense orgasm. She shuddered when she felt them one by one pull out of her, feeling suddenly empty but she forgot about it when Mick kissed her as she felt warm liquid hit her stomach from two different directions. 

“We’ve got you scarlet,” Len promised her as a warm cloth was dragged over her body as they cleaned her up and soon she was wrapped up in a warmer, fluffy blanket and then she was sandwiched between the two men who were looking content to have her in their arms. 

“We have that meeting again tomorrow boss.” Mick reminded the Don who huffed but nodded as Barri snuggled down between them. 

“We’ll bring something really nice back for you Scarlet,” Len promised Barri who hummed happily.


	13. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon/Sura wanted: coldflashwave- Len and Mick are mafia boss/right hand but wok as cops in the CCPD and have the biggest crush on the CSI working with them Barry Allen. uniform kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Len and Mick, undercover as cops Len and Mick, CSI Barry, semi-public sex, uniform kink, blow job, Light Dom/sub, oral sex, facial

“Did we just see you deleting evidence Mr. Allen?” Len raised an eyebrow as he and his partner mick walked into the CCPDs CSI lab to visit their favorite CSI.

“Well that depends Officer Snart, did you and Officer Rory get sloppy at your last mob hit?” Barry raised his eyebrow back making Mick chuckle and Len shot him a look.

“What? Oh, come on Boss you can’t have not seen this coming. Dolls smart and obviously okay with this if he’s cleaning up after us.” Mick said stepping closer to Barry.

“That he is but he knows so he must want something in return. So Barry tell us, what do you want in return?” Len trailed his fingers up Barry’s arm and smirked when Barry wet his lips and eyes darted down towards their crotches that Len knew looked good in their uniform pants.

“Don’t be shy doll tell us what you want.” Mick's lips were at Barry’s ear now, low and husky in a way Len knew most couldn’t resist.

“Can I suck you off?” Barry blurted out as his cheeks flushed.

“Whatever you want Scarlet.” Len purred as his cock twitched in his pants at the suggestion. Len placed his hand on the back of Barry’s neck and smiled when Barry gracefully dropped to his knees and allowed Len to tug him forward until his face was pressed at the front of Len’s uniform pants.

“So good at following orders doll.” Mick praised as he leaned against the desk after locking the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Go on Barry, be a good boy for me.” Len unbuckled his pants and smiled when Barry fumbled to pull his cock out and hissed when Barry wrapped his hand around his length.

“Just like that Scarlet,” Len praised as Barry flicked his tongue over the tip of his cock before sucking the head into his mouth.

“Come over here Mick, let Scarlet work his magic on you as well.” Len orders and his right hand shuffled closer and Barry palmed at the front of Mick’s pants while eyeing him as he sucked at Len’s cock. Barry’s fingers stumbled a bit but he managed to tug Mick’s cock free of his uniform pants.

With a lewd pop, Barry pulled away from Len’s cock only to swallow down Mick’s cock and stroke Len at the same time.

“He does have magic.” Mick groaned as Len thrust into Barry’s hand while his eyes were trained on the way Barry looked while sucking Mick’s cock.

Len shuffled closer and pulled mick into a kiss while running his fingers through Barry’s brown hair and the two watched as Barry switched between their cocks and jerked off the one he wasn’t sucking at the time.

“Fuck!” Len cried out as he stroked his own cock when Barry Lenard back on his knees and looked up at Len and mick with salvia covered swelling up lips. Mick grunted as he cooked Len’s action and soon numerous ropes of cum painted Barry’s face, hair, and neck.

“So Scarlet, dinner?” Len proposed and Barry blinked slowly up at them through the mess of cum on his face. 

“Dinner sounds good, do I have to call you Don Cold now?” Barry asked making Len chuckle and mick laugh aloud knowing he liked this CSI for a reason.


	14. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Mick Rory rules the Mafia in Central. Len's his master thief. After a successful jewelry heist Mick decides to celebrate. Gun kink (as far as you'll go), up against the wall, talking about ruling the world, lots of the jewelry on bottom!Len who has a size kink. Mick's sweet and Len's just loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Mick, thief Len, gun kink/play, jewelry kink, wall sex, anal sex, hand job, dirty talk

“We did good day baby,” Mick smirked as he peered over Len’s shoulder at the pile of priceless gems that were spread out on the bed of the room in their safe house. 

“It’s a very nice haul,” Len agreed as he picked up one of the large ornate silver and sapphire accented necklaces, letting it glint in the light of the room. 

“It would look better on you I think,” Mick nipped at Len’s ear, pressing their bodies together, grinding his arousal against Len’s ass. 

“Well, why don’t we see then?” Len agreed, placing the necklace down and moved his limbs to allow Mick to strip him bare. Mick’s clothes felt rough against his naked skin but the cool touch of the metal of the necklace distracted Len. 

“I knew it would look better on you,” Mick said smugly as he looked down at the jewelry covering Len’s neck and collarbone. Mick traced the necklace before running his hand down until his fingers found Len’s right nipple that he started to roll between his fingers and tweak lightly. 

“We make a good team baby, but I wonder… How far will you go for me?” Mick had picked up Len when the man pickpocketed him and made him his own personal thief and lover. 

“However far you want to go, if that means we burn everything down then I will be by your side.” Len meant it too, he was Mick’s in every way. 

“Prove it to me, baby,” Mick purred as he took his gun from its holster and held it up in front of Len’s face. “I know how much you like gagging on my cock so suck it like you would my cock.” 

Len wet his lips on reflex as he stared at the gun, he knew it wasn’t loaded as he had been there when Mick had emptied it and all his spare clips. 

“Like I said, whatever you want Mick.” Len opened his mouth and tipped his head back against Mick’s shoulder. Mick’s breathing stuttered for a moment before he slowly traced Len’s lips with the muzzle of the gun, he took his time as he splayed his hand over Len’s chest, touching the metal of the necklace and the soft skin of Len’s body. He felt the rise and fall of Len’s chest as he breathed, he felt Len’s breathing hitch when Mick nudged the metal between Len’s lips, sliding it into Len’s mouth. 

“There we go, such an obedient thing. This is why we work so well, why the world will fall at our feet.” Mick crooned as he slowly moved the gun in and out of Len’s mouth, going deeper each time. Len moaned around the cool metal in his mouth, his heart pounding in his chest and his knees going weak when Mick’s large calloused hand wrapped around his cock, tugging on his shaft teasingly. 

“You really are a grade A cock sucker, god look at you.” Mick rumbled as he rutted against Len’s ass, eyes trained on the way Len took the muzzle of the gun and the feeling of the other hard in his hand. 

“Mick, fuck, come on.” Len thrust up into Mick’s hand, managing to get the words out whenever the gun left his mouth empty. 

“So eager, but whatever you want baby.” Mick chuckled and set the now wet with saliva gun down to the side and took no time in lifting Len up and slamming him against the nearby wall, fusing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Len dragged his fingers over Mick’s scalp and moaned when his legs were draped over Mick’s strong arms, basically doubling him in half and pressed up against the wall. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Mick managed to get his pants unzipped and he rubbed his erection against the curve of Len’s ass teasingly. 

“Yes, god Mick. Please fuck me.” Len pleaded he could feel the large size of Mick’s cock against his ass and his own cock spurted a bit of pre-cum at the memories of having that thick length buried inside of him. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Mick kissed Len gently as he adjusted his hips and eased his cock into Len’s hole. Len was still loose and wet from their quickie in the back seat of their car before the heist. 

“Mick, ohhhh!” Len’s eyes rolled up into his head as Mick’s cock breached him and didn’t stop moving until he was fully seated inside of Len’s tight channel. 

“You feel so damn good around me baby, you’re always so good for me.” Mick moaned as he sucked and kissed at Len’s exposed neck, the cool touch of the necklace against his own chest and he could feel Len’s arousal against his stomach. 

“Miccckkk,” Len whined, head dropping back against the wall behind them and let out a cry when Mick started to move his hips. It didn’t take long for the two of them to fall into their usual rhythm, Mick was bouncing Len up and down on his cock using gravity to his advantage and he made sure to thrust upwards to match. Each time he drove deeper into Len’s body, earning fresh cries of pleasure and Mick couldn’t help but watch his lover and thief take his cock from where he was pinned against the wall. 

“I, I’m so close Mick, please boss!” Len arched off the wall, his cock aching and leaking where it was trapped against their stomachs. Mick groaned at the way Len called him boss, the other rarely did that and it shot something hot and primal through his whole system. 

“Go on baby, come for me,” Mick growled as he slammed up into his lover and watched as Len screamed, eyes rolling up into his head as he came at the command and Mick’s cock inside of him against his prostate alone. 

“So good for me baby, so fucking good.” Mick babbled as he buried his face into Len’s neck as he grunted and buried himself deep into Len’s body as he spilled his release into Len’s very willing body. 

They stayed like that for a while, lazily exchanging kisses, as they stayed pressed against the wall, Mick’s cum slowly oozing out from around his cock that was still inside of Len.

“Okay, shower time you big goof.” Len laughed and whacked Mick’s shoulder from where his arms had been draped over the whole time. 

“Yeah, yeah, shower time it is baby.” Mick chuckled and gave his lover one final kiss, savoring every feeling he could.


	15. [Arrow] Slade/Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assassingirl29 asked:   
> Alpha!Slade and Omega!Felicity, rope bondage, toys, dom!slade and sub!felicity, mob boss!Slade, Slade still has the Mirakuru (sorry if I spelt it wrong). Both have feelings for each other. And maybe a little bit of angry!slade with felicity calming him down (angry at a deal gone wrong?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha Slade, Mafia Boss Slade, Omega Felicity, Dom/sub, Dom Slade, sub Felicity, Rope bondage, dirty talk, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, sex toy, vibrator, over-sensitization, nipple play, knotting

“I know you’re mad the deal fell through but you need to calm down,” Felicity said firmly as she ran her hands up and down Slade’s arms in a soothing motion, she could feel the man shaking with anger under her fingertips. 

“I’m trying, all I want to do is go back in and rip their heads off.” Slade bared his teeth but breathed deeply to calm himself down when the blonde shifted so she was standing in front of him between his legs. She was only wearing some skimpy, lace lingerie that made Slade lick his lips. 

“Either you calm down or I’ll be going back to my place tonight,” Felicity said as she leaned forward so Slade got a full view of her cleavage. 

“I’m calm babe, I swear.” Slade took a few deep breathes, inhaling her calming Omega scent and showed her his steady hands before the Omega nodded and allowed him to cup her breasts through her bra. 

“Now let’s see if we can take your mind off of that meeting hm?” Felicity asked lightly as she dragged her fingers through his hair, scraping over his scalp and let out a laugh when he hauled her onto his lap and took possession of her mouth in a fiery kiss. Felicity let the other control the kiss and moaned when his fingers unhooked her bra and cupped her now bare breasts, squeezing them lightly as his thumb rubbed over her nipples. 

“I have an idea for you tonight my dear.” Slade crooned against her neck as he laid biting kisses down the column of her throat and kept massaging her breasts and working her nipples into stiff peaks, causing her to writhe and wiggle on his lap. 

“The idea in that photo you sent me?” Felicity asked breathlessly, her cunt pulsing as she reminded what the photo detailed. 

“What do you say blondie?” Slade smirked at her and she flushed as arousal shot through her whole body. 

“I say, what are you waiting for?” Felicity nipped at Slade’s ear and laughed as she clung to him as he rose to his feet and hurried towards the nearby bedroom. Felicity let him lay her out on the bed, tearing her panties off and he licked a single strip up her pussy lips, just to tease her before he headed over to the nearby black chest. 

“Open yourself up baby, only two fingers and don’t even think about touching your clit,” Slade ordered over his shoulder, a growl in his voice as his Alpha side flared up and Felicity felt her inner Omega shudder and keen at the tone. 

“Yes Sir,” Felicity purred as she easily sank two of her slender fingers into her pussy and moaned pleased at the way her fingers felt inside of her. Slade turned to face the bed, coils of ropes in his hands along with a magic wand vibrator. Felicity blushed at the sight and gasped when Slade placed them down and pushed her legs apart to stare at where her fingers were pressed deep inside of her cunt that was now slick with her natural juices. 

“God, you're perfect, my perfect Omega.” Slade praised as he leaned down and inhaled her directly from the source and teased the tip of his tongue over her clit making the blonde Omega cry out and jerk her hips upwards. 

“Now be a good girl and hold still for me.” Slade held up the rope and watched as her eyes fluttered shut at the first touch of the rope against her skin. Slade moved her body and folded her arms behind her back before he bound them in place, causing her breasts to be squeezed together and jut out from her chest. Felicity let out a long breath when the Alpha stroked her hair, as he made sure the torso ropes were tight enough to leave a mark but not cut off circulation. Slade lifted her left leg up into the air and worked the rope around her knee and then hooked it over a hook that dangled from the ceiling, he took a moment to adjust the height so Felicity was comfort and by her scent and a quick check-in showed that she was fine at the height he had chosen. 

Slade smiled as he realized the fun part started now. He folded her right leg together and wrapped the rope around her calf so it was pressed against her thigh. He made sure those were in place before he added extra rope and tied the vibrator against her thigh so the head of the toy was pressing against her now exposed and glistening pussy. 

“Color pretty Omega?” Slade smoothed a hand down her lifted leg as he toyed with the switch that would turn on the vibrator. 

“Green Sir.” Felicity was excited for the next bit if not a bit nervous, but all thoughts flew from her head as she let out a moan when the toy buzzed to life and arousal pulsed through her. 

“Yes, just like that my Omega.” Slade praised as he watched the way slick ran down Felicity’s thigh from the toy and her eyes rolled up into her head, body trembling as the strong vibrations worked her over. Felicity twisted her torso and groaned as she couldn’t get away from the intense vibrations that made her head spin and the heavy scent of arousal from her Alpha flooded her other senses. 

Fingers pushed their way into her mouth and grateful for the distraction, Felicity sucked at them desperately and looked up at her Alpha. Slade’s eyes were dark with lust, his Alpha fangs had started to slip out and she could see his cock tenting his pants in a way that looked painful for him. 

“I’m going to play with you until you’ve come so many times you’re sensitive down then and then I’m going to knot you and pump you full of my cum,” Slade promised as he stroked her tongue with the pads of his fingers. Felicity moaned as she felt her cheeks burn and she felt the familiar sensation of her orgasm wash over her body and she could feel her cum coating her thigh and wet the sheets below her. 

“That’s my good girl,” Slade crooned with a smile. He took his wet fingers from her mouth and pinched her right nipple making her give a cute little squeak as her eyes shut. Slade tweaked and twisted her nipple until it was puffy and peaked up before he did the same thing to her other nipple and smiled pleased when another moan escaped from Felicity and the scent of her climax filled the room once more. 

“Such a good omega for me.” Slade gave her a soft kiss before he moved back down the bed and cupped her lifted leg again as he stared at her soaked cunt that was visibly throbbing as the toy worked against the blonde’s sensitive area. 

“There we go, nice and soaking for me.” Slade dragged his finger down the seam of her pussy and watched as her body trembled and a keen came from her plump lips. 

“I can’t hold back any longer baby, I have to be inside of you.” Slade unzipped his pants and let his Alpha sized cock spring free and slam against his stomach. He didn’t care about the rest of his suit as he shifted forward, dragging his cock through the mess between her thighs and without moving the vibrator away he pushed half of his cock into her in one smooth glide. 

Felicity let out a scream as another orgasm was pulled from her, leaving her whole body oversensitive and shaking as she fought against the ropes but they wouldn’t budge. She sobbed softly when Slade started to move his hips forward and then backward, going deeper and deeper into her each time. When his balls smacked against her ass she could see a bulge in her stomach from where his cock was sheathed inside of her and she could feel every heated inch of skin inside of her.

“You’re so hot and tight baby, so fucking good for me,” Slade growled out pleased as he gripped her lifted leg with one hand and hip with the other. He started to really thrust in and out of her, lewd wet sounds filling the room alongside groans and gasps from the two on the bed. 

“So close baby, I want you to come with me.” Slade decided as he gritted his teeth together, feeling the base of his cock starting to swell. He pressed his thumb against her engorged clit and watched as she let out a high-pitched scream and passed out as her final orgasm was ripped out of her and the Alpha’s knot being pushed into her oversensitive cunt. Slade dropped his head against her breasts and laid soft kisses there as his knot locked them together and he could feel his cum flooding out of him and into the pretty Omega below him. 

‘You’re my beautiful, perfect Omega.” Slade praised as he used his enhanced strength to rip the ropes apart and tossed the toy off to the side in order to get him and his slightly conscious Omega more comfortable.

“Alpha,” Felicity said sounding like she was an inch away from passing out, her hand touching her stomach where she could feel his cock still and the slight swell that was forming from him pumping her full of his cum. 

“Rest my Omega,” Slade ordered softly and she followed that order a moment later as her consciousness faded out into slumber. Slade rested his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her soft omega scent that was now mixed with his own scent and purred happily.


	16. [The Flash] Barry/Cisco/EoWells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agb-random wanted: a sequel to this prompt but with a Mafia twist: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224689/chapters/34869476

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Female Omega Barry, Alpha Eo!wells, boypussy Omega Cisco, mob boss daughter barry, dirty talk, sex toy, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, knotting, cowgirl position

“You know, I finally found out who your father is. Who would have thought someone like you is the daughter of a mob boss.” Harrison tipped Barri’s head up with the tip of his shoe as the pretty omega brunette sat by his feet, naked and knees spread wide to show him the way her pussy was full of a vibrator. 

“Professor,” Barri started before gasping when the toy’s vibrations increased and she fought to keep her legs apart as her body trembled. 

“That doesn’t really matter to me, I’m just surprised that a mob boss’s daughter is such a dirty cock slut, however. Now it will be even more pleasing when you beg for me to knot that cute little cunt of yours.” Harrison smirked and hook his finger at Cisco who was naked and standing still on the other side of his chair, waiting for his Alpha to talk to him. 

Barri flushed and ducked her head as she squirmed in place and felt her pussy throb at his words and the vibrations from the toy deep inside her. She did peer up to see Harrison kiss Cisco messily while pressing a finger into Cisco’s pussy in a way that had the other Omega moaning into the Alpha’s mouth. 

“Be a good Omega and get Barri open for my cock and I’ll consider letting you come tonight,” Harrison ordered, smacking Cisco’s ass causing the longhaired omega to blush but nod his head eagerly. He dropped to his knees and pulled Barri in for a kiss, the two Omega’s moaning and sinking into the other. Barri clutched Cisco’s shoulders when the other Omega’s fingers cupped her breasts and then reached down to wiggle the base of the toy inside of her pussy. 

Barri tossed her head back to moan, eyes closed as Cisco started to thrust the toy in and out of her and play with her nipples, sending bolts of pleasure through her body. She felt liquid trickle down her thighs as her natural slick built up and she flushed as she moaned loudly when Cisco’s finger slipped into her alongside the toy and she was so close. She started to ride the toy and the other Omega’s finger before letting out a whine when they both disappeared and she could feel her cunt throb in displeasure. 

“Thank you Cisco, Barri come up here now.” Harrison patted his lap, voice firm and Barri scurried up to straddle the Alpha’s lap and whimpered the feeling of the Alpha’s erection rubbing at her aching cunt below her. 

“Now show me how good you can be even with being a mob boss daughter and ride my cock.” Harrison groped her ass and playfully smacked the perky mounds of flesh.

“Yes Professor.” Barri was desperate to feel full again as she lifted herself up, hand going down to steady the Alpha’s thick cock and impaled herself down on the hard length. Barri let out a cry and body arched as she took every inch into her soaked cunt with practiced ease while Harrison growled in his own arousal as his eyes flared Alpha red at the sight of the Omega on his lap and the other one slowly rubbed at his own pussy. 

“No matter how many times I fuck you, your pussy is still tight and hot around my cock.” Harrison praised as he gripped Barri’s hips as she adjusted and slowly rocked her hips back and forth as she got used to the feeling of the Alpha’s cock inside of her again. 

“Thank you, Professor.” Barri mewled out when she circled her hips and stars exploded in her vision. She gasped and pressed down on Harrison’s cock again and got the same reaction, she gripped the chairs of the arm and lifted herself up and dropped herself back down on his cock and all but screamed out at the pleasure that came from the action.

“That’s it pretty omega, ride my cock.” Harrison urged as he smacked her ass again and leaned back to watch her breasts bounce and pussy spread wide around the girth of his cock. 

“Cisco, come here.” Harrison waved the other omega over; the longhaired omega scurried over and smiled when Harrison tugged him down for a kiss. 

“I want you to come right here, on your fingers as you watch Barri take my knot,” Harrison ordered as he lifted his hips to match Barri’s downward movements. Barri moaned sounding like a porn star and keened when Harrison rubbed at her clit. Cisco pushed two of his fingers into his own soaked cunt, matching up the rhythm of his own fingers to the one that Harrison and Barri were in the middle of. Barri noticed Cisco watching them and gave an out of it smile and lifted her own hand. Cisco laced their free fingers together and whined when he crooked his own fingers just right the same moment Barri let out a cry as she came on their Alpha’s cock. 

Harrison growled and slammed himself up into Barri’s convulsing and now completely soaked pussy, popping his swelling knot into her body and dragged her down for a biting kiss, hearing and smelling Cisco’s own climax a few moments later. 

“Such good omegas for me.” Harrison crooned as he tugged Cisco over, stroking the omega’s hair as he kept an arm around Barri’s waist as the brunette omega slumped against him gasping for air. “Both my omegas are so good for me, mob boss daughter or not you are mine now and you are each other's.” 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Barri murmured sounding pleased and Cisco smiled as he leaned his head on top of the Alpha and basked in their mixed scents and the fact they were all there together.


	17. [The Flash] Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Iris West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Rival mob bosses Len and Iris, coming to an agreement while sharing hooker Barry for the night. Kinks up to you, I just ask for some aftercare and cuddling after some kinky stuff!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Boss Len and Iris, hooker Barry, hand job, double penetration, strap-on, pegging, anal sex, vaginal fingering

“You know we make a pretty good team for being rival Don’s and all,” Len commented as he nuzzled the brunet hooker neck from. 

“Yeah when we put our minds to a common goal we really can make anything work, wouldn’t you agree Barry?” Iris hummed as she slowly rolled her hips causing Barry to gasp and cling to Len’s shoulders tighter. 

“Y-Yeah, good teamwork.” Barry whimpered out, eyes rolling up into his skull when Len snaked a hand down to tease the head of Barry’s dripping cock. 

“Not everyone can pull this off,” Len said knowingly as he circled his own hips. 

“What do you think of opening up a negotiation between our Famiglia’s? With Barry as our mediator of course.” Iris suggested as she rolled Barry’s nipples between her fingers as she talked. Barry writhed and moaned at the actions and made him clench around Len’s cock and Iris’ strap-on that were buried deep inside of him.

“What do you say, Barry, be a good boy and be our mediator?” Len pressed sucking kisses down Barry’s exposed neck and collarbone, not being able to keep his eyes off of Barry’s flushed face. 

“Yes, god, yes, please just move.” Barry dug his nails into Len’s shoulders as he turned his head to the side to let Iris kiss him. 

“Whatever you want Barry,” Iris smiled and gripped Barry’s hips and slowly started to move her hips. Len moaned at the feeling of the dildo sliding against his cock and Barry’s walls clenching up around them both. Len waited until Iris set a slow pace and matched up his own thrusts with her’s, both were very intent on driving Barry insane. 

It didn’t take long, with Iris kissing at his neck, her soft breasts pressed to his back and fingers toying with his nipples while Len slowly pumped his cock with a callous hand. Barry let out something akin to a scream as his body bowed artfully as Len stroked him through his orgasm. Len watched as ropes of cum covered Barry’s stomach and chest as he gasped desperately for air as he rocked down on the two lengths that were spreading him obscenely wide. 

“Beautiful, god you’re perfect.” Len crooned as he rubbed his thumb over the wet slit of Barry’s cock, causing the brunet to squirm and wiggle under the overstimulation from the Mafia Don’s touches. 

“Will you be good and finish us both of Barry?” Iris asked as she slowly eased her large strap-on out of Barry, not wanting to hurt him. 

“Y-Yes, I can do that.” Barry murmured looking out of it still but he clearly understood what was being asked of him. 

“Just stay still Scarlet let us do the heavy lifting.” Len smoothed his hands down Barry’s back and cupped the other man’s ass cheeks. Barry let out a yelp as he collapsed forward when Len gave a powerful thrust up into him and didn’t stop moving his hips. Barry curled his fingers into the pillow behind Len’s head and moaned helplessly into the older man’s neck. 

“Fuck that’s a good sight,” Iris moaned, working her fingers in and out of herself at the sight of Len fucking up into their favorite. 

“Fuck Scarlet,” Len let out a low groan as he tugged Barry down onto his cock one more time making Barry all but wail as his cock weakly spurted as he came again in so many minutes. Len growled and came deep inside of Barry’s clenching hole as he dragged Barry in for an open-mouthed kiss while Iris let out a high pitched noise from behind them as she fingered herself to her climax. 

“Come here Iris,” Len managed to roll the two of them onto their sides, still inside of Barry’s slack body. Iris curled up against Barry’s back and laced her fingers together with Len when they met on the dip of Barry’s hip.

“You did really well for us Scarlet,” Len praised Barry who hummed, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathed deeply adjusting to the way his body felt after two intense orgasms so close together. 

“So well Barry, you are our favorite and we’ll take care of you.” Iris praised as well as she placed lines of kisses up and down Barry’s shoulders, tasting something uniquely Barry that made her head spin. 

“I know, so good to me.” Barry murmured in a daze as he settled down against the soft sheets and the soothing feeling of being sandwiched by the two most powerful people in Central that were now willing to work together to make it easier on Barry and the city itself.


	18. [Arrow] Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: Daughter of maifa boss Robert Queen, Oliva "captures" rival boss Slade Wilsion and has her way with instead of turning him in. Fem!Dom, bondage, pegging, spanking, her riding his face making him eat her own and threatening to turn him over anyway if he doesnt make it good, orgasm denial, her showing him who the real boss is. it's all consensual and in the end he offers to be under her service =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Female Oliver, Mafia Don Slade, Mafia Boss Daughter Olivia, bondage, eating out, oral sex, face riding, Femdom, Dom/sub, Domme Olivia, sub Slade, dirty talk, anal fingering, spanking, object insertion, sex toy, magic wand vibrator

Slade tugged uselessly at the leather cuffs that were keeping him spread eagle across the bed he had woken up on. 

“Now, now, don’t strain yourself. We have quite the night ahead of us Don Wilson.” Olivia Queen, the heir to the Queen Familia scolded as she walked into the room, locking the door tight behind her. 

“Miss Queen, I’ll be damned.” Slade couldn’t help but smile at the pretty blonde who was wearing a short black silk robe, thigh high stockings obvious against her skin and killer black and green heels on her feet. 

“Like you didn’t see this coming Slade,” Olivia purred as she walked over to the bed, checking the cuffs as she went.

“I will admit I thought you would be the one tied down here,” Slade admitted truthfully.

“Maybe another time but tonight you belong to me, Don Wilson.” Olivia gripped Slade’s chin between two fingers and tugged his head up off the pillow to kiss him. She dominated the rival Mafia Don’s mouth with ease and skill, Slade was taken aback by her skill but let her control the kiss. 

“Now we are going to be playing a bit of a game tonight Don Wilson, if you’re good I’ll allow you to come,” Olivia stated as she pulled a rubber cock ring out of the bedside table. Slade shifted his hips away on reflex but her hand was firm and warm on his shaft. 

“It will feel so good if you come tonight, knowing you earned it.” Olivia pumped his cock leisurely, smiling as it twitched and grew in her grip and then snapped the cock ring into place at the base of the man’s hard length. 

“Olivia…” Slade let his voice take a low warning tone but it faded off when she let her robe drop to the floor. She was wearing a sheer, strappy deep green bra and panty set that made his cock strain against the cock ring as his arousal spiked up. 

“So you’re going to be a good boy for me tonight and use those pretty lips on my pussy, get me good and wet and so close to my orgasm, but do not get me there if you do then I will be forced to punish you.” Olivia crawled up Slade’s body, the soft fabric of the lingerie and her skin against his made Slade wiggle against the cuffs and jerk up against her. 

“Oh yes Miss Queen,” Slade wet his lips and stared up at her as she straddled his face, tugging the crotch bit of her sheer panties and lowered herself onto Slade’s mouth. 

“Ooohh,” Olivia moaned happily as Slade lapped at her pussy lips almost teasingly. She grabbed onto the headboard and started to roll her hips against his mouth as he started to actively push his tongue into her and sucking at her core at the same time. 

“Always knew you would be good with that mouth of yours.” Olivia panted as her thighs twitched as she kept rocking against his face, his beard enchanting the sensations and she knew she would have a burn on her thighs but it would be worth it. 

Slade moaned and closed his eyes as he sucked and thrust his tongue in and out of Olivia’s wet pussy, she tasted like heaven and made his cock throb against the cock ring. His fingers and toes curled as he pressed up against her, desperate to taste more of her and he sucked hard at her clit earning something close to a cry as more of her natural juices coated his lips and chin. He felt filthy but he was lost in the sensation of having her strong thighs on either side of his head and her cunt against his lips. 

Olivia let out a cry as she ground hard against his mouth when his tongue slipped deeper into her and her vision greyed out. Her nails chipped the wood finish of the headboard as she arched her back and let her orgasm wash over her fully. She humped against Slade’s face as she enjoyed the bliss of her climax and the way he was giving her kitten licks through it. 

Olivia caught her breath and swung herself off Slade’s now soaked and dazed face, she took a moment to steady herself and give him a disappointed look.

“That was an amazing orgasm Don Wilson but you disobeyed my order and that means you have to be punished. Do you want me to tell you how I will punish you?” Olivia roughly pumped Slade’s erect length, not caring of the way he let out a cry and tried to move away as the cock ring forced back his orgasm. 

“Yes Miss Queen,” Slade knew he should have pulled back but she tasted so sweet on his tongue and the weight of her against his face was addicting. 

“Well for starters you don’t get to come tonight, in fact only I do. I’m going to do this and expose that firm ass of yours,” Olivia unhooked the ankle cuffs and pushed his feet up so they were bent on the bed. Olivia used her free hand to grab a short spreader bar and quickly locked it into place so he couldn’t move his legs. The new angle showed off a bit of his ass and really put his cock and balls on display. 

“Now if I were you, Don Wilson,, then you will lift your ass up off the bed in case I miss,” Olivia smirked as she pulled a black flogger with numerous tails from the bedside table and Slade let out a soft noise as she stood beside the bed with a glint in her eyes. 

Slade quickly lifted his hips up off the bed and let out a yelp when the tails landed on his ass with a sharp sting. His cock jerked as the pain echoed through his body and mixed with his own arousal, it was only heightened when Olivia brought down the flogger again and again. She had hit him 7 times when he let his hips drop and the tails landed against his cock and balls and he let out a sob of surprise and he quickly lifted his hips up again. 

Olivia hummed at the way he quickly corrected his mistake without a word from her. She brought down the flogger 3 more times and then stopped when she counted out the number 10 in her mind. Slade’s body was shaking and his ass was a pretty red and little welts were starting to appear. 

“You took your punishment well Don Wilson, now all you have to do is lay back and let me take my pleasure.” Olivia traded the flogger for a wireless magic wand vibrator and some lube. 

She settled on her knees at the end of the bed and pushed his trapped ankles up until they rested up by his head, Slade gasped quietly at the new position and the way it stretched out his stinging and heated ass. 

“I bet you’re interested in what I’m going to do next hm?” Olivia slicked up her fingers as she spoke. 

“Yes Miss Queen,” Slade murmured, eyes watching her every movement and let out a small moan when her wet fingers circled his hole. 

“I’m going to spread you open on my fingers and then we’ll start using this toy, but in the way, you’ll expect I bet.” Olivia chuckled as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his right thigh as she slipped her two fingers into Slade. Slade let out a moan as her slender fingers penetrated him and his cock jumped. Olivia smiled against his thigh as she spread her fingers wide and pumped them wide inside of Slade’s loosening hole, she twisted her fingers over a nub she felt inside of him and Slade let out a yelp as his cock squirted a bit of pre-cum even with the tight cock ring. 

“Now it’s time for some real fun,” Olivia hooked her fingers against Slade’s rim and tugged downwards, opening his hole up further. 

“Please, please,” Slade muttered as his cock pulsed and his hips jerked against her fingers. 

“Don’t worry Don Wilson, I’ll fill you up soon.” Olivia crooned as she patted his heated ass as she let her fingers slip free. Slade watched with a moan caught in his throat at the sight of the blonde Mafia Don daughter coated the handle of the magic wand with copious amounts of lube and his cock jerked and his body flexed when he realized what she had meant before. 

“Easy,” Olivia soothed as she hooked her still wet fingers into his hole and tugged again. She watched his face carefully as she pushed the end of the toy into him, Slade jerked and moaned at the feeling of being penetrated by the unforgiving plastic. Olivia watched, feeling her pussy throb at the way Slade’s hole greedily swallowed the toy’s handle and she had to force herself to stop pushing it in deeper. She left it half in so she could access the switch to turn it on. 

“Now be good for me Don Wilson and be a holder for my toy.” Olivia rose up higher on her knees and pressed the head of the toy to her still soaked cunt. Slade watched her with hazy eyes and part lips as she switched on the toy and both of them let out cries as the toy shook and vibrated. 

Olivia moaned as she held onto his legs as she humped against the vibrating head of the toy and she reached down to stroke Slade’s restrained cock in time to her hips movements. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Olivia moaned as she felt her climax approaching once more, her hips moving faster and she was now making little circles with her hips against the toy. 

“Olivia…” Slade moaned out as he pushed his hips upwards, both of them moaning as the action shifted the toy against them both. 

“Fuck!” Olivia tossed her head back as she dug her nails into the meat of Slade’s thighs as her orgasm rushed over her again and she had to pull off the vibrator when the sensations became too much for her. She gasped and panted for breath as she slowly came down from her intense second orgasm. 

Olivia tugged Slade’s legs back down and unhooked the spreader bar, kissing the skin above the leather cuffs before she laid kisses up his body until she was flat against his body and their lips connected in a soft kiss, his erection still hard against her stomach now. 

“Olivia…” Slade trailed off but she just kissed his nose.

“You know the rule Slade, no coming tonight for you.” Olivia reminded as she unhooked the cuffs from Slade’s arms and laughed when he hugged her tight even as he grumbled.

“If you would stop running off and leaving me behind I wouldn’t have to resort to this you know.” Olivia pouted and Slade kissed it off her lips. 

“Looks like I’ll have to stick around this time,” Slade said slowly and watched as her face lit up.

“I’m serious,” Slade quickly tacked on and she let out a soft cheer and pulled him down into a kiss, sealing their unspoken deal.


	19. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Coldflashwave. Alpha's and Mob Boss Husbands Len and Mick, with their omega Barry. Master/Slave, Glory Hole, hole training, blowjobs, humiliation, crossdressing (but its not a most). cock cage, orgasm denial. Talk as if Barry is only their toy. But most importantly, consenual play and aftercare!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha Mob Bosses Len and Mick, Omega Barry, Master/Slave, Safe sane and consensual play, glory hole, hole training, dirty talk, lingerie kink, cock cage, orgasm denial, male chastity, collar, leash, blindfold, oral sex, blow job, anal sex, cum dump, Dom/sub, BDSM, aftercare, verbal humiliation

“You should be thankful we’re letting you put on those panties slave, we should let you go naked.” Mick snapped the waistband of the white lace panties that barely contained Barry’s small Omega cock that was already locked in its cage.

“Thank you, Masters.” Barry tipped his head back to let Len put a blindfold into place and Barry didn’t question when he felt something be placed around his neck and he felt what felt like a square sign of sorts hit his chest. 

“Now be a good slave and say quiet or we will gag you and we know how much you don’t like that,” Mick warned as he clipped a leash to the front of Barry’s collar as Len attached the two leather cuffs around Barry’s wrists together in the small of the brunet’s back. 

“Yes, Masters.” Barry murmured before pressing his lips together and shuffled forward as the leash was tugged on. Barry heard pounding music when he stepped through a threshold of a room and he realized he must be in the Saint’s Sinner’s, the club his Alpha’s ran as a cover for their mob actions. Barry’s head spun as different scents and sounds filled his head as he was led around.

He was stopped a few times to talk and he shuddered whenever unfamiliar hands caressed his body, plucking at his nipples or groping his ass or even the front of the panties he was wearing. He knew that his Alpha’s were nearby and wouldn’t let anything happen to him, he trusted them with everything, even the most forbidden desires he had hidden for a very long time. 

He felt the floor shift under his feet when he was lead into a different room, the walls muffling the pounding music of the club and he felt a hand curl around his collar showing him as Len and Mick’s Omega. 

“You did well slave, not a single word,” Mick said sounding impressed and Barry made a soft noise in the back of his throat and then let out a yelp when he was suddenly pulled downwards and his knees landed on a floor that was slightly sticky with Barry didn’t know. 

“You have disappointed us recently though slave and here we thought we had completed your training.” Len sighed disappointedly as he tangled his fingers in Barry’s hair, tugging his head back. 

“I’m sorry Master,” Barry whimpered at the slight sting of pain that came from the tight grip on his hair. 

“You couldn’t take both of us the other night, you were too tight, I’m sure you remember that. So we decided why not bring in some help with your training.” Len carried on and he shoved Barry forward causing Barry to stick his hands out until he was on his hands and knees. 

“Help?” Barry whispered as his heart pounded in his chest and arousal started to build in his stomach when his cheek made contact with a wall and an obvious circle shape made itself known against his lips. 

“You are going to be pleasuring every single cock that comes through this glory hole, with both of your fuck holes. You will take whatever they give you and you will thank your Masters for letting you be fucked by strange Alpha’s.” Mick said roughly as rough hands tugged at the seams of the back of Barry’s panties and ripped the back open to expose Barry’s already damp with slick hole. 

“Now be a good slave and let these Alpha’ use your body like a toy it is,” Len whispered in Barry’s ear as he smacked Barry’s ass making it bounce a bit. 

“Yes, Master’s.” Barry blushed brightly as the blindfold was removed just in time for the Omega to see a thick cock being pushed through the hole in front of his face. Barry licked down the underside of the cock before lightly sucking at the tip, he let out a muffled noise when a hand appeared on the back of his head and pushed him forward, making him choke on the unknown Alpha cock. 

“We didn’t say you could blow them, they are here to use a hole and that is all you are to them, so keep still and let them use your slutty mouth,” Len ordered and Barry groaned but kept his head in place, nose against the wall and he focused on his breathing and not gagging as the Alpha on the other side of the wall starting thrusting in and out of his mouth without a care for the mouth he was using. 

Barry whimpered as a rush of salty and bitter liquid flowed over his tongue and down this throat as the Alpha came, he could feel the knot starting to swell but the cock was tugged out of the hole in the wall quickly so that didn’t happen. Barry had just finished swallowing the Alpha’s cum when another thicker cock was shoved through the hole and started fucking his mouth. 

Barry balanced himself on the floor and squeezed his eyes shut as the head of the cock hit against the back of his throat repeatedly. His eyes flew open when he felt the fat head of another cock shoving its way into his hole from what he was sure another hole behind him. He spread his legs wider and tipped his hips back, taking the new cock into his slick soaked hole. He moaned helplessly as he was filled from both ends and rocked between the two cocks that were using him like the fuck toy his Alpha Masters had him set up to be.

“Look at how well our slave is taking those cocks, it’s amazing to think he couldn’t take both of us last night,” Mick commented as he lazily stroked Len who he had straddling his lap backward on the toilet seat so they could both enjoy the show. 

“He was just nervous but this should get rid of any of that, after all being used as a glory hole in a club isn’t something anyone can still be shy after.” Len hummed as he thrust into the other Alpha’s hand as they watched as the two Alpha’s finished and two new cocks replaced them inside of their Omega, cum dripping from both of Barry’s holes and his own cock jerking desperately in its cage. 

“Look at his face, he’s blissed out and he has only taken about 5 cocks.” Mick rumbled impressed at the way Barry’s eyes were blank and hazy with lust as he automatically moved his body to help the Alpha’s fucking him climax and cum inside of him faster. 

“He’s going to be a gaping mess of cum when they are finished with him, with the sign we made him wear he got more than a few fans following us in here,” Len commented, moaning when Mick thumbed the slit of his cock roughly. 

“We’re going to have to let him relax for a week after this before we try doubling him again,” Mick hummed thoughtfully as he caught sight of the way Barry’s ass was already gaping and oozing loads of cum when a new Alpha cock was pushed into him. 

“If we haven’t gotten him addicted to being a glory hole that is.” Len chuckled as he pulled Mick in for a kiss and the two content to watch their Omega be fucked into oblivion. 

However they did put a stop to it after about 10 minute’s and numerous Alpha cocks later, Barry looked far too out of it and he was coated in layers of different Alpha’s cum. So Mick banged on the walls of the stall and once the Alpha’s Barry was servicing finished not a single new cock was pushed through the holes and Barry let himself slump down onto the ground, ass propped up high and thighs coated with his own slick and gobs of other Alpha’s cum. 

Len eased himself off of Mick’s lap, content with the orgasm Mick gave him about 5 minutes ago and knelt by Barry’s head and eased the Omega onto his back and pillowed Barry’s head in his lap while Mick pulled out the small kit he had packed beforehand and settled between Barry’s limp legs that he let rest on his hips to keep them off the ground. 

“You did so well Barry, our perfect, amazing Omega.” Len crooned as he took an offered wipe from Mick and gently started to caress and clean Barry’s face and he even managed to get Barry to swish some water around in his mouth to clean it of the Alpha’s cum. 

“You were nervous about it when we brought it up, but you did such a good job, you’re our good boy, our perfect Omega and we couldn’t be prouder of you Doll.” Mick praised as he cleaned Barry’s thighs and hole of the remaining cum. He even smeared a bit of a cream over the Omega’s puffy and used hole, to help heal and make sure Barry wasn’t too sore the next morning. 

“Love you Alphas,” Barry slurred out as he peered at his Alphas who were taking such good care of him. 

“Come on Scarlet, let’s go home and soak you in a bath and get you your favorite chocolates hmm?” Len pulled off his signature Parka and wrapped it around Barry’s body while Mick hefted their lean Omega up into his arms. 

“Sounds good Alphas.” Barry purred as he nuzzled his face into Mick’s neck and inhaled his Alpha’s scent greedily. 

“Such a good Omega.” Len crooned and kissed Barry’s forehead lovingly before he slipped into his Captain Cold persona and went out to face the masses and if any Alpha came near them then they would know why Len and Mick were the leaders of the ruling Mafia family in Central.


	20. [The Flash] Hartley/Reverb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Reverb and hartley where reverb has taken over Central City and has taken Hartley as his fucktoy (consentually) hartley loves being pinned by reverb and reverb loves to tease him about it. Featuring your fave Gag, blindfolds, cuffs, cock ring, collars, spanking and fave public sex where reverb claims people are watching but aren't, nipple clamps and marking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Reverb, consensual fucktoy Hartley, car sex, public but not really sex, dirty talk, slurs/name calling, collar, spanking, ring gag, butt plug, anal sex, cock ring, orgasm denial

“Nggh, please!” Hartley whimpered as he squirmed from where he was laying across Reverb’s lap in the backseat of the Don’s limo. 

“Please what? You know I hate it when you beg without a purpose.” Reverb sighed as he brought his hand down extra hard on Hartley’s ass, pleased at the reds and pinks that now covered the pale man’s upturned as. 

“I’m sorry Don! Please stop,” Hartley gasped out, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

“If you have learned your lesson then tell me what you did wrong.” Reverb ordered, but he did stop spanking his prize that was naked across his lap. 

“When I took my cock ring off for my shower, I got myself off without your permission Don,” Hartley explained, shame filling his body as he remembered how good it felt at the time. 

“I will get you a chastity cage if this happens again, let this spanking be a warning.” Reverb warned making Hartley nod and whimper again at the threat. 

“Yes Don, thank you, Don.” Hartley knew he would never be tempted again. 

“Now open wide, it’s time for some fun.” Reverb held up a ring gag in Hartley’s line of sight. Hartley blushed but parted his lip and tipped his head backward so Reverb could fasten the gag in place. 

“On your knees,” Reverb patted Hartley’s cheek none too gently and watched amused as the blond slipped off his lap and quickly knelt between his legs, wincing at the pressure it put on his throbbing ass cheeks. 

Hartley breathed through his nose when Reverb wrapped one of his many leather collars around his throat, this one was stiff and had two fine silver chains hanging from the D ring at the front of the collar. He knew exactly which collar this one was and his cock jerked against the rubber ring that was tight around the base of his cock and circled his balls. 

“Put them on for me slut,” Reverb leaned back, legs sprawled wide to show the bulge in the front of his pants as Hartley wet his fingertips and rolled his own nipples. He didn’t look away from the Don who had taken over Central City with ease; he kept playing with his own nipples until they were peaked nubs. Slowly Hartley whimpered when he clipped the nipple clamps onto his own-pebbled nipples, the chain tugging on them and it sent sparks through his whole body. 

“Now then,” Reverb hooked his finger through the ring at the front of Hartley’s collar and tugged the blond up. Hartley flushed and breathed sharply through his nose when Reverb settled him into the positioned he wanted him in. His face was inches away from the windows that lined the back of the limo. His hands were gripping the top of the bench seats while his legs were spread wide and bent so he was kneeling on the seat. 

“I’m going to fuck you just like this, you are going to show the whole world what a cock slut you are.” Reverb chuckled as he gripped the base of the plug he made sure Hartley was wearing that day and tore it out of the blond’s hole.

Hartley let out a muffled cry as his hole clenched around empty air and he felt unbalanced. People walked passed the limo on the sidewalk and Hartley could see every one of their faces and his cheeks burned as he realized they could see him as well. Could see him drooling around the ring gag and the way his nipples were red and puffy in their clamps. 

“Just thought you should know, this limo isn’t the one with tinted windows so whatever you’re thinking right now, it’s right.” Reverb breathed into Hartley’s ear, knowing this was actually the limo with tinted glass and no one could see in but Hartley was never going to know that. 

Reverb easily sank into Hartley’s wet and open hole, the metal of the fly of his pants scraping against the welts on Hartley’s ass. Hartley moaned helplessly as his body jerked forward and his cheek was pressed against the cool glass of the window as he was filled completely by Reverb’s cock. 

“Fuck it’s a good thing you’re such a greedy cock slut otherwise I would have no use for you.” Reverb moaned as he took in the sight of Hartley’s reddened ass flush against his groin. He slowly dragged his cock out of the other’s ass, enjoying the sight of Hartley’s rim clinging to his length before he slammed himself back into Hartley’s body, watching the globes of flesh bounce and jiggle. 

Hartley felt his cock jerk against the strict cock ring and his limbs trembled as he was pushed further against the window of the limo by the force behind each of Reverb’s thrusts. He could see a few people standing in front of the limo on their phones and his mind spun as he prayed they didn’t look up from their devices and see him being fucked like this. Another darker part of his mind actually hoped they did and would watch him get taken like this but all those thoughts flew from his mind when Reverb’s cock hammered against his prostate suddenly. 

“You like that don’t you whore? So eager for it even though you know I won’t let you come. Maybe if you’re good and let me fuck you in an even more public place I’ll let you come and everyone can see what a greedy whore you are.” Reverb grunted as he smacked Hartley’s bouncing ass a few more times as he used the other’s tight hole to get his own pleasure. 

Hartley moaned around the ring gag and rocked back against Reverb’s cock and balanced himself better on the seat in the limo, his vision starting to grey out at the edges as his cock throbbed and dripped uselessly. Reverb let out a long groan as he slammed himself deep into Hartley’s body one last time and flooded the other with his seed. 

Hartley whined when he felt Reverb tug out of him and he was keenly aware of the sensation of hot cum flooding out of his gaping, clenching hole. He heard a clicking noise and he twisted his head back a bit more and saw Reverb looking smugly down at his phone. 

“God I do love it when your hole gets sloppy and messy with my cum,” Reverb chuckled as he turned the phone around and Hartley flushed brighter and whimpered around the gag at the sight of his marked-up ass was shown the screen. His hole was indeed gaping and was completely drenched in Reverb’s cum that was spilling down his thighs. 

Reverb picked up the discarded plug and shoved it back into Hartley’s hole, smirking when Hartley howled behind the gag at the sensation and pressed his forehead to the window as he breathed through his nose. 

“Come here slut,” Reverb tucked his cock away and sat back on his previous seat. Hartley looked at him with hazy eyes and cock heavy and red between his thighs. He slowly shuffled closer and let out a muffled noise when Reverb yanked him down so he was sprawled over the Mafia Don’s lap, ass high in the air and still pointed towards the window. 

“Now be a good slut and keep your used hole up for everyone passing by to see.” Reverb swatted Hartley’s ass one final time before he pulled out a tablet and rested it on the small of Hartley’s back. Hartley buried his face into his arms as he kept his legs spread and messy, throbbing ass turned up towards the window and stayed quiet as the Don worked.


	21. [Legends] Gary/Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Coontsntine is the head of the mob and the Dom of Gary who is the detective sent to infiltrate. dirty talk, orgasm control, orgasm denial, cock cage, male chastity, bondage, shibari, spanking, feminization like in hannigram fic, panties as part of a gag, name calling, spreader bars, begging, breath play, blindfolds, exhibition kink like in the magnificent seven fic, pretty pink everything. Constantine calls Gary a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Constantine, sub Gary, undercover cop Gary, Mafia Don Constantine, spanking, feminization, lingerie kink, dirty talk, name calling, exhibition kink, rope bondage, shibari, blindfold, panties as gag, spreader bar, begging, breath play, anal sex, creampie

“Did you give the information to your handler like I told you to?” Constantine asked as he gripped Gary’s chin tightly as the mole that was sent to infiltrate his Familia lowered his eyes to the ground in submission.

“Yes, Don.” Gary murmured and his cheek was patted a bit roughly. 

“Atta girl, now strip for me luv,” Constantine ordered as he stepped back and let a smirk play on his lips as he watched as Gary’s cheeks flushed as he tugged his shirt and pants off to show what he had on behind the fabric, the very items Constantine had worked him into that morning. 

“Your little clitty looks right at home, I knew the smallest size was the correct one,” Constantine smirked as he eyed the cock cage that was keeping Gary’s cock locked up tight as it bulged against the sheer fabric of his now almost soaked panties. 

Gary was wearing a light shade of pink stockings on his legs and they were attached to the garter belt on his hips. They matched the bralette that kept Gary’s nipples out of sight and black ropes were worked down Gary’s torso in a diamond pattern that looped around the crease where his thighs and hips met. 

“Thank you, Don,” Gary said in reply to the comment and swallowed when Constantine hooked a finger into the ring at the front of his soft leather collar and tugged him over to the desk that faced the window of that overlooked the compound, that most could see into. 

“You also told him something else I didn’t allow you to.” Constantine sighed disappointed and Gary’s heart skipped a beat. 

“You told him you weren’t sure if you should be kept under any longer, but you know you belong to me now and you will be staying under as long as I say you will.” Constantine’s voice took a hard edge and Gary felt his body tremble a bit and tense in anticipation, he loved it when Constantine got like this. 

“Yes Don, I’m sorry for presuming otherwise.” Gary lowered his head in submission that had Constantine humming. 

“I know you are luv but I still have to punish you. Onto the table baby girl.” Constantine ordered and helped Gary up onto the desk so he was on his hands and knees. His ass was facing the window and he blushed brightly knowing that he was being put on display for whatever was about to happen next. 

“Ah!” Gary let out a surprised gasp when a blindfold was tied tightly around his eyes and his vision was taken. 

“Ssshhh, easy luv.” Constantine shushed with a kiss to Gary’s cheek and a hand running over the ropes covering Gary’s torso. 

“I have to keep you quiet, don’t want everyone knowing how loud you are.” Constantine hummed as he flipped open his pocketknife and slit open Gary’s wet panties and balled them up in his hand. 

“Open wide baby girl.” Constantine sang as he shoved the used panties into Gary’s mouth to gag him. 

“Now I know you hate this but you have to be punished for being a disobedient slut.” Constantine put the knife away before quickly and firmly locking a set of leather cuffs around Gary’s ankles and wrists to keep him in place on the table, not letting him jerk around while he took his punishment. He then set a metal spreader bar between his ankles so there would be no give and Gary even wiggled his legs a bit but found he couldn’t move. 

Constantine then picked up a leather-padded paddle. He swung it making the air whistle and watched as Gary tensed on the table. Constantine let out a chuckle as he stood to the side of Gary and brought the paddle down on his submissive’s ass. Gary let out a muffled noise as he jerked forward and Constantine mentally kept track of how many times he brought the paddle down. He got up to 10 when he stopped as he noticed the way Gary’s hole was twitching and clenching desperately. 

“Seems like someone is a horny little girl, I remember when you hated being spanked but now it seems to only make you desperate for it.” Constantine chuckled as he set the paddle down to tug Gary’s cheeks apart to get a better look at his hole. Constantine smirked and released Gary’s ass cheeks. Constantine twisted the table around so Gary’s was facing the window now. Constantine unzipped his pants and slicked up his own erection up with lube. 

“I think it’s time to fill this pretty pussy of yours, after all, you look so empty and greedy for it,” Constantine said casually as he let the head of his cock rest against Gary’s hole in a teasing way. He reached around to tug the panties out of Gary’s mouth and wrapped his hand around Gary’s throat possessively. 

“Beg for it baby girl,” Constantine ordered, voice low in Gary’s ear. 

“Please Don, please I need you inside of me.” Gary pleaded as he rocked back the best he could in his restraints and spreader bar, cheeks flushed and cock straining against the cage. 

“Not good enough baby girl, tell me what you really want.” Constantine brought his hand down on Gary’s red ass and listened to the whining gasp he made at the contact on his stinging ass. 

“Don, please fill my… Pussy with your big, thick cock. Fuck me until it’s all I can think about.” Gary managed to force the words out as embarrassment flushed through his body and his hole twitched against Constantine’s cock head. 

“Atta girl,” Constantine said sounding pleased as he snapped his hips and sank his cock into Gary’s body with ease. Gary let out a choking sound at the way he was stretched wide around the Don’s cock. 

“Nice and tight, fuck you have the best pussy baby girl.” Constantine sighed pleased at being inside his favorite hole again. 

“Thank you, Don.” Gary whimpered as he dropped his head down as he trembled around Constantine’s cock that was now moving in and out of him at a steady pace. Gary could feel the Don’s balls slapping against his ass as Constantine drove himself deeper and deeper into Gary’s hole, grunting and moaning as his hand slowly started to tighten around Gary’s throat. 

“I know how much you love being fucked when light-hearted and I always give my baby girl what she wants.” Constantine licked at the shell of Gary’s ear as he snapped his hips forward as he curled his fingers tighter around Gary’s neck. 

“Thank you, Don.” Gary gasped his spots started to see from behind his blindfold as his breaths came in short pants and his body started to shake as he started to feel light headed. 

“I love how your pussy gets tighter whenever I choke you, my good little slut.” Constantine crooned as he ground his cock deeper into Gary and with a cry of his own he released his cum into Gary’s hole and all at once he moved away from Gary. Gary gasped desperately for air as he felt Constantine’s cum trail down his thighs, staining his stockings as his hole clenched at empty air. 

“I think we’ll have to think of a new punishment for you next time baby girl as you clearly enjoy spanking too much now.” Constantine chuckled as he zipped himself back up and twisted the table around so Gary’s red ass and cum filled hole was facing the window again. 

“Now you’re going to stay like this and let everyone see who exactly you belong to.” Constantine sat down in a nearby chair and picked up a tablet to do some work while Gary made a nice display in front of him.


	22. [Flash/Supergirl] Barry Allen/Kara Davners/Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Mob Bosses Kara and Barry hiring their favorite escort(s) Len (and Mick, if foursomes is something that's okay to ask for). Bondage, doms Kara and Barry, sub Len. Cock ring, cross dressing, sex toys and blow jobs/rimming/eating out, finger fucking, slight humiliation kink. After care and cuddling please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don’s Kara and Barry, escort Len, Dom/sub, Domme Kara, Dom Barry, sub Len, cross dressing, lingerie kink, cock ring, sex toy, rimming, finger fucking, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, praise kink, cuddling

“Oh Kara, baby you were right. He does look pretty when he’s all dolled up like this.” Barry praised as he ran his hands up Len’s silk clad thighs and cupped their favorite escort’s ass from under the swishy, pleated skirt that just brushed over the swell of his ass. 

“Told you so, oh Len you are a sight to behold. Blue really is your color.” Kara cupped the back of Len’s neck, pulling the man down for a passionate kiss. Len moaned softly into the blonde Mafia Don’s mouth, feeling her hands run up his bare chest and rub at his nipples. Len bucked back against the other Mafia Don’s hands that were groping and squeezing his ass and then cupping his cock and balls through the soft blue lace panties that matched the thigh highs on his legs. 

“Kara, he’s already so hard.” Barry moaned as he rubbed his own clothed erection against Len’s thigh as he watched his lover and fellow Don kiss the older man. 

“Don’t worry baby, we’ll take good care of you tonight.” Kara crooned as she ran her nails over Len’s scalp before gripping the back of his neck and forced him downwards. Len slipped down to his knees and looked up at Kara and Barry, staying silent as he watched Barry drag the blonde in for their own kiss. Kara moaned wantonly when Barry palmed her breast with one hand and slipped his other hand down the front of her skirt. Len felt his cock starting to strain up against the soft lace panties and he rubbed his thighs together, feeling the silk rub against his skin in an exotic way that made him lick his lips. 

“Look at how excited he’s getting just from watching me fingering you baby,” Barry said loud enough for them both to hear and Len felt his cheeks flush but he didn’t deny it as his cock was starting to tent his skirt already. 

“Such an eager little slut, I bet his panties are already a mess.” Kara reached down to pat Len’s cheek with a knowing smile on her lips. 

“Let me tell you what is going to happen tonight Len,” Kara said as she and Barry started stripping each other in measured, practiced moves. 

“I’m going to rim you until your tight little hole is nice and sloppy, then I’m going to fuck you on my fingers to get you ready for Barry’s thick cock.” Kara ran her fingers over Len’s head as she spoke, standing fully naked in front of Len.

“While she does that you are going to use those lips that were just made for cock sucking on my cock, you’re going to get me good and wet and then I’m going to watch as I sink every inch of my cock into your sloppy, loose hole.” Barry picked up where Kara left off, standing on the other side of the kneeling escort, erect cock resting on Len’s cheek making them both groan softly. 

“What do you think baby, does that sound good?” Kara crooned.

“Yes ma’am, Sir.” Len was breathless with anticipation at what they described to him. They were always so good to him during their time together and he always found himself looking forward to whenever they called him up. 

“That’s a good boy, now on your hands and knees.” Kara patted Len’s cheek and stepped out of the way as Barry sat himself down on a nearby chair and slowly pumped his cock with one hand and hooked his finger at Len with the other. Len felt his ears tingle as he dropped himself onto his hands and knees before he shuffled forward, refusing to call it a crawl even if he knew that what it was. 

“There we go, open up for me Len,” Barry ordered and Len parted his lip wide, eyes flicking up to Barry and both moaned when Barry fed the other man his cock, slowly pushing forward until his balls were pressed against Len’s chin. Barry cupped Len’s head as he moaned at the feeling of his length sheathed in Len’s wet, warm and teasing mouth. 

“That’s right Len, take all of his cock just like we taught you to.” Kara smiled at the sight of her boys together as she knelt behind Len’s ass, setting the bottle of lube down on the floor beside her. 

Kara flipped up the skirt until the pleated fabric was bunched around Len’s thin hip and she traced the panty line of the ice blue underwear. She smiled as Len’s hips jerked back at her touch and she merely tugged the cute panties to the side to expose his tight little pucker. She gripped his ass cheeks and pried them apart before she gave a long stroke of her tongue over Len’s hole. 

Len gasped around Barry’s cock, the Don’s hand firm on his head making sure his head didn’t move from its place. Len curled his fingers into the carpet below him as Kara worked her lips and tongue over his pucker before slowly, tortuously slow she pressed her tongue into him while sucking at his rim. 

Len moaned and inhaled through his nose, feeling drool forming at the corners of his spread wide mouth and slip down his chin. He had thought he was going to suck Barry off but it seemed the Don just wanted to use his mouth as a cock warmer. Len was fine with this, he was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling and weight of a cock in his mouth, filling every inch and forcing him to breathe through his nose. 

Len keened around Barry’s cock when Kara started to actively fuck him open with her tongue, lewd noises filled the room as she sucked and licked his hole open. Kara pulled back, her lips and chin slick with her own spit as she took in the sight of Len’s unfurling hole, shiny with her spit. She cupped her hand over Len’s heavy balls that were trapped in the damp panties, the head of his cock poking over the waistband against his stomach. 

Kara reached behind herself with her free hand as her other hand tugged the waistband down lower until Len’s cock was uncovered but his balls still trapped in the lacey fabric. Kara deliberately pumped Len’s cock with languid strokes as she brought around a rubber cock ring; she kissed his ass cheek with just a hint of teeth when Len whined around Barry’s cock when she rolled it down around his cock. 

“We can’t have you coming before us Len, you know this.” Kara reminded as she tucked his cock back into the confines of the panties before sitting back on her heels. She quickly slicked up two of her fingers and pressed the tips of them against Len’s wet hole and hissed out when they sank into his body with ease. 

“So good for us.” Kara praised as she sank her fingers into Len up to the final knuckle and she slowly stretched them wider. Len moaned helplessly around Barry’s cock and rocked back against her fingers that were now pumping in and out of him in slow, dragging movements. His cock throbbed against the fabric of the panties and moaned when her fingers found his prostate and massaged it mercilessly. 

“I think he’s ready for your cock baby,” Kara commented to Barry who hummed and withdrew his cock from Len’s slightly swelling lips, his member standing fully erect and slick with saliva from his groin. 

“Up you go Len,” Kara patted Len’s ass and helped him stand on unsteady legs. She turned him around and with a hand on the front of his groin she pushed him backward until Barry’s hands landed on his hips and guided him down onto his cock. Len gasped and grabbed at Kara’s waist as he sank down onto Barry’s cock inch by inch. 

“There we go, all full of Barry’s cock, just like you should always be.” Kara rubbed Len’s stomach as she peered behind Len only to moan at the sight of where Barry was buried inside of Len’s body, the skirt still rumpled up around Len’s waist and the front of the panties was soaked and ruined by Len’s pre-cum. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Len moaned as he dropped his head down onto Kara’s head, inhaling her scent from her blonde hair. He was content to bounce up and down on Barry’s cock as both Kara and Barry moved his body to their own preferences. 

Kara’s hand snuck down past the lace fabric and eased the cock ring off and Len let out a surprised scream as he came, the feeling of Barry’s cock filling him and Kara’s smaller, strong hand around his length was too much for him. 

Barry’s arms wrapped around him and tugged the escort down on his cock once more before letting out his own cry of pleasure as he spilled deep into Len’s body. Kara keened, her own fingers had been inside of herself since Barry had sunk into Len’s body. Her juices coated her thighs and she smeared her fingers over Len’s mouth, smiling when he absently flicked his tongue over his lips tasting her. 

“You did so well Len, so well for us.” Barry praised as he eased himself out of Len’s sloppy, cum filled hole and together the three of them managed to get onto the nearby bed. 

Barry was spooning Len from behind, gently cleaning his stomach and crotch while Kara kissed Len lovingly and scratching her nails over his scalp before throwing her leg over his waist and tangling it with Barry’s. Their bodies were pressed tightly together and both the Don’s were pressing kisses over every inch of his skin while whispering loving words in his ears. Len sighed in contentment, they were the only ones who ever held him like this afterward and he craved it as much as he craved actually having sex with them.


	23. [The Flash] EoWells/Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: EoWells is the Don of Central City mafia family and Hartley owes them money so he offers himself (willingly) to help pay them off. Feminization (like you did in that hannigram fic) bondage, and public sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mob boss Eobard, toy Hartley, public sex, feminization, bondage, backwards cowgirl position, cock cage, lingerie kink, dirty talk, degradation, anal sex, creampie, blow job

“Now Eobard, you have to introduce us to your new pretty plaything,” A man in a tailored black suit eyed the blond who was standing a bit behind and to the side of Eobard, not being able to move further away thanks to the leash attached to the thick leather collar around his neck. 

“Where are my manners? This is Hartley, he owed me a lot of money and decided in a different way to pay off his debt, come say hello baby.” Eobard smirked as he tugged on the leash making the blond stumble forward in the high heels his feet were clad in. 

Hartley nodded unable to speak thanks to the black ball gag that was snug between his red painted lips, showcasing the color beautifully. He tugged a bit a the leather cuffs that were keeping his wrists chained behind his back but they stayed in place and tug tugged at the yellow lace panties that were barely containing his caged cock. His nipples were hidden by a matching yellow lace bralette that pressing into his ribs thanks to the almost too small of a size Eobard had chosen. 

“Such a pretty thing, this is my baby’s first outing and I want to show him off.” The mob boss patted Hartley’s bottom with a chuckle. He noticed how most of the females shifted away from his area of the party he was throwing but many males had edged closer as they drank in the sight of Hartley and eyes followed those long legs that were clad in solid white thigh highs. 

“Is he a personal toy or is he open for use?” Another man questioned, licking his lips as he eyed Hartley’s legs. 

For now, he’s a personal toy, but if I get bored I may keep him around as a morale booster for my men,” Eobard replied, knowing the surrounding men where his men and his answer got a few cheers and groans. Hartley flushed and ducked his head the best he could but he was just tugged forward, making him stumble once again in those damn heels. 

“Will you settle for a show instead?” Eobard felt his cock rising in his pants at the mere sight of Hartley all dressed up like this. His men eagerly agreed to it and Eobard just laughed as he forced Hartley to walk over to a nearby chair. Eobard sat down on it and tugged the blond down so he was sitting on his lap backward. 

“How did you get him docile and dressed up in lingerie?” A man asked as they all stepped closer to get a better view. 

“I simply taught my baby boy that his little clit was of no use to him any longer and only his pussy was useful,” Eobard said simply as he cupped the front of Hartley’s panties where his caged cock was and laughed when Hartley whined helplessly as he jerked against the touch briefly before stilling. 

“Good boy,” Eobard praised as he started to undo his pants and tugged his cock free, he rubbed it against the swell of Hartley’s panty clad ass teasingly.

“Now ride my cock in front of all these fine gentlemen and I’ll keep you as my personal toy a bit longer,” Eobard ordered as he leaned back intending to enjoy the show. Hartley whined around the gag but he shifted himself so he had better balance before he used his cuffed hands to grab onto Eobard’s cock and to keep him in place. Hartley didn’t pay attention the men in front of him as he lifted himself up and breathed through his nose when Eobard helped by tugging the back of his panties to the side to expose his prepared hole. 

Hartley took a deep breath and quickly sank down onto the mob bosses cock in one swift action. Eobard let out a groan of pleasure as Hartley’s body shook as he adjusted to the thick length inside of him.

“That’s some good pussy!” Eobard grinned and the men howled and jeered as Hartley started to drool around the ball gag. He let out a muffled noise when Eobard smacked his ass in a silent order. Hartley planted his feet the best he could and lifted himself up off of the mob boss’ cock before he dropped himself back down. The crowd cheered yet again as they watched Eobard’s cock disappear into Hartley’s body and said man moaned in appreciation. 

“Come on, move that pussy faster,” Eobard ordered firmly and Hartley tossed his head back and started to do as he was ordered, repeating lifting himself up and dropping himself down. He took Eobard’s cock into his ass over and over until it all became a blur as he worked his hips and felt his own cock throb and pulse against its cage and the fabric of the now damp panties that was trapping it.

“Look at that clitty bounce as he works his pussy on my superior cock.” Eobard bragged as he tugged the panties down enough to let everyone watch as Hartley’s caged cock bounced and flopped about. Hartley felt his cheeks burn at the words but he didn’t stop moving, the drag and size of Eobard’s cock in his body felt too good to stop and he needed to feel more of it. 

“Gonna cream this pussy!” Eobard called out and the other men moaned and cheered at the words, Hartley moaned weakly around his gag when sure enough he felt the familiar sensation of Eobard coming inside of him, it was warm and sticky but it made his head spin in the best way. 

“Now show everyone your creamed pussy baby and clean up the mess you made of my cock,” Eobard ordered as he all but shoved Hartley off his lap. Hartley quickly adjusted himself so he was kneeling between Eobard’s legs. He gripped his ass cheeks with his cuffed hands and spread his cheeks apart to put his cum filled hole on display much to the appreciation of the men behind him. Eobard undid the ball gag and shoved his limp, cum coated cock into Hartley’s mouth before leaning back with a satisfied look. 

“Can’t wait till you get bored of him boss, he’ll make a damn good fuck hole.” A man called out and Eobard laughed as Hartley lavished his cock with his tongue. 

“Well you’re not wrong about that, but it may be a while, boys,” Eobard said, possessiveness glinting in his eyes as he carded his fingers through Hartley’s hair as he eyed the man between his legs. Hartley winked up at Eobard and just sucked harder at the flesh between his mouth, if he kept being good then Eobard wouldn’t get rid of him and Hartley knew how to be good when he wanted to be.


	24. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Iris West/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agb-random wanted:  
> Alpha Don Len in a secret relationship with his sex slave Omega’s - the daughter’s of his rival aka Iris and Fem!Barry. The last night they were together, Iris came before she was allowed to, so her punishment is she’s only get a dildo while being cuffed (hands and feet, as he wants her to hacker as little assistance as possible) and gaged, while watching as Barri rides len’s huge cock in a chair facing her, getting praised for being a good little omega and listening to his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Omegas Iris and Barry, Alpha Mafia Boss Len, female Barry, bondage, dildo, ball gag, vaginal sex, knotting, dirty talk

“Don’t give me that look Omega, you knew you would be punished for your rule breaking from the last time.” Len fixed the ball gag in between Iris’s pouting lips and patted her cheek none too gently. 

“How does that dildo feel inside of your greedy cunt? Does it make you feel full? I hope you like it because that is all you are going to get while I split your sister open on my cock.” Len smirked at the way Iris squirmed on the chair he had tied her to. Ankles and wrists attached firmly to the limbs of the chair and it showed a flash of blue of the dildo that was seated deep in her exposed cunt that was beading up with slick as her arousal welled up. 

“You’re always such a good Omega for me Barri, ever since day one you were the first one who swallowed down my cock.” Len turned to Barri who was kneeling on the bed, just as naked as her adoptive sister but she was looking excited and her thighs just as wet with her own Omega slick. 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Barri sighed happily when Len pushed a finger in her mouth to let he suck at it. 

“Come sit on my lap my good Omega.” Len settled on a chair across from Iris who watched his swelling cock with each step Len took. Barri hurried off the bed and let out a moan when the rival Mafia boss to her adoptive father manhandled her until she was facing Iris as well and could feel the head of his cock brushing against her slick folds.

“Just like that, such a good omega for me.” Len hummed as he guided Barri down onto his cock making both moan loudly as his cock disappeared deep into her soaked, scorching hot cunt. Iris wiggled against the ropes again as she watched entranced as Barri lifted herself up, Len’s cock sliding out of her already drenched with her juices before it disappeared inside of her again. 

Len mouthed at Barri’s neck as his hand cupped her bouncing breasts from behind as she started to ride him in earnest, the lewd sound of his cock sliding in and out of her wet pussy filled the room alongside their moans and Iris’ muffled whimpers. 

“Tell your sister what my cock inside of your hungry pussy feels like,” Len growled out his words and Barri clenched up on his cock on reflex. 

“Our Alpha is so big inside of me, I can feel every inch of his hard throbbing cock splitting me open, it feels so good sis! Fuck I love Alpha’s cock so much!” Barri groaned out helplessly sounding a bit drunk and out of breath as she rode Len’s cock. 

“Of course you do, you’re my good little Omega.” Len crooned as he kissed down her neck and gave a sharp thrust upwards, forcing his growing knot into her pussy. Barri scrambled at the chair arms as she howled in new pleasure as his knot stretched her open wider and wider and unable to hold back anymore her cum squirted out of her around his cock. 

“Good girl.” Len smiled as she collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath as she relaxed around his knot that was now starting to pump her full of his cum and he held her close. 

“Relax for now my pretty Omega, when my knot goes down we’ll have round two and I’m sure your sister won’t mind watching that from afar as well,” Len smirked as Iris whined behind her gag and her head lolled to the side but Barri just smiled happily.


	25. [Arrow] Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon said:  
> Bratva Captain!Oliver/Arrow!Tommy: Role play interrogation (sexual, not pain), bondage, orgasm denial, post orgasm torture/overestimulation -vampslyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: predicament bondage, roleplay, Bratva Captain Oliver, Arrow Tommy, sexual interrogation, fucking machine, dildo, anal sex, hand job, nipple play, light S&M, light cum play

“You know this would be easier if you just told me what I wanted to know,” Oliver said his Russian accent thick and heavy as he absently twisted his wrist. The action causing Tommy to gasp and his legs shake and his bare toes curl on the edge of the boxes they are perched on.

“Never,” Tommy rasped out, arms straining against the wrist cuffs that were keeping his arms spread out above his head. He was naked and spread eagle in the dim room. His cock was traitorously hard and sticking out from his groin as the Bratva Captain leisurely pumped the hard flesh, the friction from his leather glove making Tommy’s head spin a bit.

“Ah, perhaps a higher speed will make you change your mind.” Oliver smiled tightly as he turned a dial on the machine that was positioned below Tommy. The pole started to move up and down rapidly, forcing a thick black dildo deeper and faster into Tommy’s hole. 

“Ngh!” Tommy gasped and tossed his head to the side as a bead of pre-cum dripped over the Captain’s fingers. 

“Do not strain yourself Arrow, just relax your body.” Oliver lifted up the finger that was covered with Tommy’s pre-cum and licked it off while keeping eye contact with a flushing Tommy. 

Tommy fought to keep himself up on his tiptoes knowing that if he relaxed or lost his footing the dildo would drive deeper into him and no doubt pound against his prostate. 

“Tell me how you knew about the shipment and all of this will stop.” Oliver was fondling Tommy’s balls now, feeling them starting to tighten up under his ministrations. 

“I refuse.” Tommy panted as he felt the familiar coil of his climax approaching in his stomach before all sensations stopped abruptly. The dildo stopped when it was lowered out of Tommy’s hole and Oliver’s hand was gone and he was inspecting the pre-cum that was staining the leather. 

“Then you will not reach your climax Arrow, I will keep you on edge for as long as it takes for you to give me my answers,” Oliver said simply as he leaned against the wall across from Tommy, content to wait until Tommy was off of that edge and his arousal had died back down. Tommy swallowed back a groan of despair as sure enough his cock softened up and that high of pleasure left his body. 

“Round two I think,” Oliver smirked and suddenly half of the dildo was pushed back into Tommy’s body making the usually hooded man shout out in surprise pleasure. Oliver’s leather-clad thumb brushed over the head of Tommy’s cock and repeated the action a few times while his other fingers found Tommy’s nipple and tweaked it roughly.

“Ah!” Tommy couldn’t stop the cry of pain and pleasure that spilled from his mouth at the combined sensations. 

“Tell me how you knew about the shipment and I will allow you the pleasure of your orgasm Arrow,” Oliver stated his demands again as he slowly dragged his hand up and down Tommy’s cock while the toy pumped away, always giving Tommy just that taste of being filled completely. 

Tommy only moaned in response making the Captain narrow his eyes and sigh like this was such a waste of his time. Oliver kicked the right box out from under Tommy’s foot and laughed when his captive let out a cry of pleasure as he was forced to land flat on the ground, the new angle allowing the dildo to thrust deeper into his body. 

“Tell me Arrow.” The Captain demanded firmly as he pushed the tip of his thumb against the slit of Tommy’s cock. 

“Fine, fine! I got the information from Pieter just let me come!” Tommy broke, desperate to come as his head spun and blood rushed in his ears. 

“Ah, I see. Thank you for the information Arrow.” Oliver hummed as he quickly sped up the pumps of his hand and watched as Tommy let out a loud cry, body arching as cum spurted from his cock as his orgasm washed over him like a wave. 

Oliver stroked Tommy through his orgasm and kept going even when it was obvious that Tommy had come down his orgasm high. Tommy was wiggled in discomfort now as the leather and pressure gave his limp cock too much stimulation. 

“What are you, ahh!” Tommy whimpered as the dildo seemed to move faster and the captain’s other hand was now plucking and rolling his nipples harshly. Tommy panted for breath as his body trembled under the overstimulation. 

“You still stole from me Arrow, it would not be right if I didn’t punish you for that,” Oliver said simply with a wicked grin on his lips as he worked the now hardening cock over again and didn’t stop until Tommy let out a sob when cum dribbled from his cock over the leather of the glove and down Oliver’s wrist. 

“Perhaps I will keep you, I have always wanted a toy to play with.” Oliver removed his hand from Tommy’s cock and pressed two of his cum stained fingers to Tommy’s mouth and forced them into the others mouth. He didn’t remove them until he knew Tommy had licked his own cum off of the leather and then he patted Tommy’s cheek with a mocking smile on his face at the glare Tommy was giving him now. 

A moment of silence passed before Tommy let out a noise and Oliver shook his head as he broke character as he stripped off his gloves. Oliver quickly shut the machine off and uncuffed Tommy’s wrists, he caught his lover when Tommy pitched forward on unsteady legs.

“I’ve got you, Tommy, I’m right here.” Oliver murmured as he swung Tommy up into his arms and hurried over to the bed on the other side of the room. 

“Ollie, god you were too good at being a mob captain.” Tommy laughed as Oliver settled him on the bed and grabbed a cloth to get to work of cleaning Tommy up. 

“Well, I nearly was, remember?” Oliver said as he brushed the cloth over Tommy’s hole, making sure to be gentle as the rim was red and clenching still as his body adjusted to not having the dildo inside of him. 

“I remember, but thank you for indulging with this fantasy of mine.” Tommy blushed as Oliver kissed up his thighs once his lower half was clean. 

“Anything for you Tommy,” Oliver promised and Tommy beamed and blushed when he noticed a dark spot on the front of Oliver’s pants and realized Oliver had come just from watching him.

“Come here, you idiot.” Tommy laughed happily and tugged his boyfriend in for a blinding kiss.


	26. [DC] Slade Wilson/Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Mafia ask. All consensual role play! Slade/Dick. Slade "kidnaps" his rivals son, Dick, and seduces him to get info about Bruce. Spanking, dom/sub. Boypussy!Bick. Gunplay. Shibari. sex toys (gags and fucking machine). After care please! And maybe this could be Alpha!Slade and Omega!Dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Consensual non-con, Mafia Boss Slade, Alpha Slade, Omega Dick, Mafia boss son Dick, Alpha/Omega, boypussy!Dick, bondage, shibari, light gunplay, gag, fucking machine, oral sex, face fucking, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, knotting

“You know this would be much easier if you just told me what your adoptive father is planning,” Slade said as he locked the hooks on the leather ankle cuffs to a short spreader bar. Dick whined around the ring gag that was keeping his mouth open as he squirmed from his place stomach down on the ground of the room he woke up in. 

“Sorry Omega, but I couldn’t understand that,” Slade smirked as he moved Dick’s knees so they were resting on the floor and his lower legs were spread wide as they were lifted up off the floor. 

“Don’t worry I have ways of making you spill every last one of your secrets and well I’m sure you’ll be begging for it. “ Slade brought his hand down on Dick’s upturned ass, pleased when a red handprint appeared on the Omega’s pale ass. Dick whined around the gag as he squirmed against the ropes that were keeping his arms folded in the small of his back and tied to his torso that was also decorated with the ropes. 

“Okay pretty Omega, will you be good for me? If you agree I’ll remove the gag, for now at least.” Slade offered as he knelt in front of Dick and tipped his chin upwards. Dick nodded rapidly and gasped for breath when the Alpha removed the gag and he worked his jaw to work out the feeling of having his mouth forced open. 

“Good Omega,” Slade praised as he removed a gun from his holster and slowly traced Dick’s lips. Dick looked up at him with a bit of fear in his blue eyes but it faded soon enough when Slade used his Alpha pheromones to settle the fear in the Omega. 

“Suck,” Slade ordered as he pushed the tip of the muzzle past the Omega’s plush lips. Dick whined but he sucked at the gun, eyes flicking up at Slade as he tried not to gag around the harsh metal that filled his mouth. 

“Good Omega, just for that I’ll reward you.” Slade crooned as he withdrew the gun that was now wet with Dick’s salvia from the Omega’s lips and decided that the sight of Dick sucking his gun was one that he would cherish forever. 

“Fuck off,” Dick growled before whimpering when Slade’s hand landed hard on his ass again. 

“Don’t make me gag you again,” Slade warned and dragged the tip of his fingers through Dick’s damp pussy lip. Slade smirked when Dick jerked and tried to smother a moan at the touch to his cunt. 

“Now I will ask you again, will you tell me what I want to know or will I have to resort to my other plans?” Slade asked as he inched the tip of his finger past the wet folds of Dick’s cunt making the Omega gasp and squirm at the teasing sensations thanks to Slade’s thick finger. 

“Fuck. Off.” Dick gritted out before a cry was ripped from his mouth when Slade’s hand landed hard on his cunt sending a throb of arousal through his whole body. Dick could feel wetness starting to seep out of him and slid down his thighs, he blushed when Slade chuckled at the sight. Dick let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly flipped onto his back, his bound arms forcing him to keep his hips raised up in order not to hurt himself. His feet were now planted on the floor but it also exposed his pussy fully to the Alpha. 

“Here I thought you had manners, alright then Omega open up.” Slade gripped Dick’s chin and squeezed his fingers into the Omega’s cheeks forcing Dick’s mouth to open wide.

With his free hand, Slade tugged a machine closer and Dick whimpered from his place in Slade’s grip at the sight of the thick dildo, dropping from the end of the obvious fucking machine that was facing downwards right towards his mouth as Slade positioned the machine above his face. 

“Now let’s put that pretty mouth to good use hmm Omega?” Slade crooned and pushed half of the curved dildo into Dick’s mouth. The Omega inhaled sharply as the toy-filled his mouth and muffled any noises he could have made. 

“God look at you, your pretty lips are spread wide around that fake cock,” Slade smirked as he flicked on the machine and watched as Dick choked for a moment as the dildo forced itself to the back of his throat. Slade wiped a tear away from Dick’s eye as soon as it welled up at the quick and hard pace the machine was setting, using his mouth roughly before Dick could adjust. 

“Don’t worry Omega, you’ll get a real one soon enough but first I think I’ll play with you a bit more.” Slade decided as he ran his hands down Dick’s diamond-patterned torso, plucking pebbled nipples as he moved downwards. Dick gagged on the dildo as his hips jerked up into the air at the feeling Slade’s fingers on his nipples so briefly it made him crave more causing more slick to emit from his core and coat his thighs.

“Look how wet you are just from having your mouth fucked, you’re not just a normal Omega, are you? You’re an Omega slut and those are my favorite kind.” Slade sounded pleased and Dick’s body jolted when two-finger pinched his clit and another finger pushed into his body, Dick let out a cry around the dildo filling his mouth as he felt his orgasm explode out of him and drip down his thighs. 

“Omega. Slut.” Slade stated like he was proven right. Slade unzipped the front of his straining pants and took his own aching Alpha sized cock in his hand. He positioned himself so he was right above Dick’s soaked cunt and he dragged the head of his cock through the mess there. Dick squirmed and wiggled at the feeling but the ropes, spreader bar, and the fucking machine kept him in place. 

Dick cried out around the toy once more when the head of Slade’s cock popped into his body. Then almost embarrassingly easily Slade’s cock slipped in all the way until the Alpha was fully seated inside of him. The Alpha’s cock was opening him in a way nothing had ever managed before and his vision was greying around the edges as his body sung with pleasure. 

Slade unhooked Dick’s ankles from the spreader bar and tossed the lean legs up over his shoulders as he withdrew the velvet softness that was the Omega’s body before he slammed back in. Dick keened around the dildo that was still working itself in and out of his mouth and rocked back to meet Slade’s forward thrusts. 

“You’re getting close again aren’t you? I can feel it by the way you’re tightened up around my cock.” Slade grunted as he dug his fingers into Dick’s shaking legs and snapped his hips forward harder each time, needing to be as deep as possible inside of the pretty Omega below him. 

“Tell me what you are and I’ll consider letting you come while I knot you.” Slade turned off the machine and pushed it out of the way in order to grip Dick’s chin again, getting a good look at the slightly gaping mouth with those red swelling lips that were coated in saliva. 

“I’m… I’m an Omega.” Dick gasped for air, keening when Slade’s cock hit against that place inside of him that had him seeing stars. 

“Say it,” Slade growled and Dick gave a full body shudder.

“I’m an Omega slut!” Dick cried out, body arching violently off the floor when Slade pushed his knot into his pussy and his vision whited out as his orgasm rushed over him instantly. 

Dick came back to his senses to the feeling of Slade’s knot swelled up inside of him. Somehow they were on the bed in the room now and Slade was spooning him from behind, the ropes and cuffs were gone and he felt stated.

“Hi,” Dick twisted his head back to look at his lover.

“How are you feeling?” Slade asked hand splayed over Dick’s stomach, feeling it swelling a bit with all the cum he was pumping the Omega full of. 

“Happy, I’m glad we decided to do this, I don’t think I’ve come so hard I’ve blacked out in a long time.” Dick giggled when Slade kissed his neck. 

“Me as well, god you were perfect.” Slade agreed and Dick just kissed his Alpha on the lips, content to bask in the afterglow for as long as he could.


	27. [Justice League] Barry Allen/Arthur Curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiddystormi wanted:Aquaflash, Barry is a drug runner/dealer and Arthur is the boss. Bondage, sensory deprivation, and inappropriate use of Barry's vibration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Don Arthur, Drug runner/lover Barry, bondage, sensory deprivation, nipple play, dirty talk, oral sex, blow job, swallowing, misuse of vibrations, anal fingering, anal sex, Movie verse

“It’s okay to be nervous boss, this is going to be intense as it is your first time,” Barry said soothingly as he made sure the blindfold was tied correctly behind Arthur’s head. The muscled Mafia Don was kneeling in the middle of his bed completely naked save for the silk blindfold now around his eyes and arms tied above his head to the hook dangling from the ceiling. 

“Who said I’m nervous?” Arthur snapped, not showing how the darkness of his vision made him pause for a moment, he trusted his favorite drug runner and lover so he relaxed into it a moment later. 

“It’s going to be amazing boss, just let me take care of you okay?” Barry pressed his lips to Arthur’s fleetingly before he pushed a ball gag in between the larger man’s lips and fastened it behind his head as well. 

“Now for tonight, I’m going to leave your ears free as I want you to hear everything, oh boss we are going to have some fun.” Barry crooned as he skated his fingers down Arthur’s chest, rubbing his thumbs over the older man’s nipples with just enough pressure to make Arthur’s cock to jerk. 

“Look how at how easily excited you can get like this, just with me playing with your nipples,” Barry said in awe as he lightly pinched the nubs making Arthur’s cock jolt again. Barry leaned down and closed his lips around the right peak and sucked hard. Arthur let out a muffled noise as he swayed forward in his bonds at the wet suction on his chest, the blindfold heightening the feeling tenfold. 

Barry lapped at the nub for a moment longer before repeating the same actions on Arthur’s left nipple before he blew cool air over the skin. Arthur swayed in the cuffs again as his skin erupted in goosebumps as a shudder ran down his spine. 

“Feeling good boss?” Barry asked as he traced the defined muscles that made up Arthur’s lower torso. Arthur nodded his head after making an aborted muffled noise around the gag. 

“It’s only going to get better from here boss, I promise.” Barry beamed and settled himself onto his knees so he was closer to the Mafia Don’s leaking erection. It was standing proud and erect from his groin, the skin taking a darker shade of red as Arthur’s arousal grew. 

“I do love your cock boss, it’s so big and thick. It always fills me so good, I can always count on being able to feel it for days after you fuck me.” Barry carefully curled his slender fingers around the shaft and gave it a steady pump. Arthur moaned around the gag as he rocked forward towards the nerve lighting sensation of Barry’s hand on his cock. They had just started and it felt like Arthur was losing his mind. 

“You’re just leaking everywhere boss, I didn’t take you for being messy,” Barry commented absently as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of Arthur’s cock, smearing the beading pre-cum there across the heated skin. 

“Don’t worry boss, I’ll take care of your mess,” Barry said cheerfully as he slowly lowered his head, making sure Arthur could feel his breath against his cock before he slowly took the tip of his boss’s cock into his mouth. 

Arthur let out a barely muffled cry at the feeling of Barry’s wet, warm mouth closing around the sensitive head of his cock and sucking ever so gently. Barry swiped the tip of his tongue over the slit of Arthur’s cock and savored the taste of the older man’s musk and pre-cum on his tongue. Barry relaxed his jaw and took more of Arthur’s thick cock into his mouth, he enjoyed the slide of the flesh over his tongue, filling his mouth inch by inch until the fat head bumped against the back of his throat. 

Arthur’s body was shaking as he thrashed against the cuffs keeping his arms above his head and he would have just thrust into Barry’s mouth with abandon but his lover was gripping his hips in a surprisingly tight grip to keep him in place. 

Barry started to bob his head, making sure to keep his slurping and little gasps loud enough for Arthur to hear as he repeatedly took the Mafia Don’s cock into his mouth all the way before letting it slip from his lips. When Barry let Arthur’s cock settle fully in his mouth again, he closed his eyes and vibrated his throat and mouth in the way he had been practicing for the past few weeks on dildo’s at home. 

Arthur’s mind blanked out at the intense vibrations that rocked through his body from his cock. His body arched like a live wire and his shout was barely muffled by the gag as he spilled his cum down Barry’s pulsating throat. 

Barry slowly lowered the vibrations, as he rapidly swallowed the Don’s release, not caring his eyes were watering as he was forced to raggedly breathe through his nose. He let Arthur’s cock lewdly pop from his lips, saliva, and cum connecting his lips to the softening cock. Barry leaned down and used his now vibrating tongue to lick up and down the limp shaft, not wanting to waste the others cum. 

“Did that feel good boss?” Barry asked, his voice sounding wrecked even to himself, verbal proof that Barry had just sucked Arthur off. 

Arthur made a muffled noise as he sagged in the cuffs above his head and Barry giggled softly, he figured that meant ‘yes’ or ‘fuck’. 

“We aren’t done yet boss if you think my mouth was good on your cock. Just wait until your balls deep in my ass.” Barry was pulling a bottle of lube closer as he spread his own knees wide. Arthur swayed forward at the words and Barry teasingly pushed him back before he coated the fingers on his right hand with the lube. Arthur cocked his head at the squishing noises and breathed sharply through his nose when Barry moaned helplessly as he sank two of his fingers into his ass with ease. 

“Oh fuck, boss, fuck my fingers feel so good.” Barry whimpered as he fell onto his back and spread his legs wider as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. He just knew the fact Arthur could hear him fingering himself open, but not being able to see it was driving his lover crazy. Arthur’s cock was already beginning to harden between his thighs again as Barry gasped and made sinful noises as he brushed over his prostate. 

“I’m ready boss, I’m ready to be filled and fucked by your big cock.” Barry panted, as he made sure his hole was open and slick. He twisted himself onto his stomach before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He grasped his own ass cheeks and tugged them apart before he inched backwards.

Barry let out a keen and Arthur a muffled sound when the larger man’s cock pushed past Barry’s stretched rim. Once again Arthur was overtaken with the heighten sensations, Barry really knew what he was talking about when they discussed this. Barry gasped for breath as he slowly pushed himself back, relaxing and baring down on the large cock that was entering him. It filled him in the same ways he remembered and it was all Barry could do from slamming himself back until Arthur’s balls slapped against his ass. 

The slow pace was torture for both of them, but finally, finally, Barry felt Arthur’s balls hit against his ass and he stopped. He dropped himself down onto the bed and crossed his arms under his face so he could adjust and recover as his own cock hung heavy and needy between his own thighs. 

Arthur could feel drool pooling at the corners of his lips as he could only picture the swell of Barry’s perky, upturned ass pressed against his groin, his cock twitching inside of that aching hot sheath that was Barry’s ass. He fisted his fingers above his head and snapped his hips in a warning, he heard Barry yelp in surprise and his hole clench up around Arthur’s cock. 

“So impatient sometimes boss,” Barry whined but he pushed himself back up onto his hands. He rocked forward until he felt almost totally empty before he slammed himself back onto Arthur’s cock. Barry let out a cry at the feeling and heard Arthur’s own muffled cry behind him, Barry grinned and started to repeat the action until he was fucking himself back onto Arthur’s throbbing cock. 

“Oh fuck boss! You’re so big, fuck I think I can come just like this, just from fucking myself back onto your fat cock.” Barry babbled as he twisted his fingers into the bed sheets below him as the head of Arthur’s cock hit against his prostate. 

Barry lost control and his whole body started to vibrate, his ass clenching rapidly around Arthur’s length. Arthur thrust his hips forward to meet Barry’s own thrusts, needing to be deep in the now vibrating hole with desperation as his orgasm rushed towards him. 

“Oh, Oh!” Barry gasped out, eyes rolling up into his head as Arthur let out a muffled cry that would have normally been a roar as he came. He painted Barry’s insides with burning hot cum, the sensation triggering Barry’s own orgasm. 

Barry let out a cry and he slumped down onto the bed, ass still upturned as his body shook and his own cum painted his stomach. Arthur swayed backward, feeling his cock slipping free of the now wet channel that was Barry’s body. He twisted his fingers around until he found the quick release knot Barry had worked into the ropes and shown Arthur how to use. Arthur rolled his shoulders before he tossed the wet ball gag to the side and then untied his blindfold. 

Arthur blinked in the low light of his bedroom as Barry swam into view. He was breathing slowly, eyes closed and swelling lips parted, his lower half still up in the air. Arthur noticed Barry’s now limp and sticky cock still hanging from his groin but his eyes became trained on Barry’s ass. His thighs were coated with cum and his hole was full of the white liquid but Arthur could see the other’s puffy, used rim. 

Arthur would clean him up later but for now, he wanted to hold his lover in his arms and enjoy the view. He gathered Barry into his arms and kissed his slumbering lover’s lips softly before he settled the two of them onto the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. 

“I love you, Barry, god I love you.” Arthur murmured into the quiet room and just smiled when Barry subconsciously moved closer and let out a soft puff of air of contentment.


	28. [Arrow/Flash/Legends] Oliver/Felicity/Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Mick/Felicity/Oliver: Mick Rory, right hand man to boss Cold takes his boyfriend and girlfriend out to one of Boss Cold's nightclubs to show them a good time. Mick fucks Felicity over the railing of the upper floor while she watches the crowd below. Then Ollie finishes Mick off with his mouth. No one dares bother them because Mick's so important. Public sex, Felicity and Ollie begging for cock. -vampslyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: public sex, put on display, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, oral sex, blow job, Dom/sub, enforcer Mick, night club sex, dirty talk

Felicity swayed to the music that was pumping through saints and sinners nightclub as she watched the crowd below grinding and dancing to the music.

Felicity smiled when familiar arms wrapped around her body and large hands cupped her breasts through her shirt.

“Mick what if people see?” Felicity warned even as she pressed back against the line of Mick’s growing erection.

“So what? They all know who I’m an enforcer for and they know that both of you belong to me.” Mick said simply as he tugged Oliver close and took control of the blond male's mouth in a kiss while Felicity watched with her own arousal growing, hot and throbbing between her thighs.

“What do you say, babe?” Mick asked as he slipped his hand up under her dress and ran his thumb over the crotch of the silk panties she was wearing, smirking at the wetness he was feeling.

“Go on then.” Felicity breathed out and let out a squeak when Mick all but bent her over the railing of the upper balcony and his hands tugged the front of her dress exposing her breasts that he squeezed.

“Watch and jerk off alright baby?” Mick told Oliver who nodded jerkily as he quickly unbuckled his pants and shoved his hand down them to curl around his own erection.

“Don’t be afraid to be as loud as you want, the music is so loud no one will notice and if they do, put on a show for them hm?” Mick told Felicity as he hiked up the bottom of her dress and tugged her damp panties down around her thighs.

“Micccckkkk.” Felicity gasped as she clung to the railing as the length of Mick’s cock slipped through her wet pussy lips teasingly. Felicity let out a cry her mouth dropping open as Mick pressed his cock into her from behind and hands large and firm on her hips as he sheathed himself inside of her velvet soft pussy.

“So good for me, I love sliding into your ready and wet cunt.” Mick breathed in Felicity’s ear before he started thrusting into her.

Oliver moaned at the sight of his lover sliding his cock in and out of their girlfriend’s pussy from behind and the way it made Felicity’s breasts bounce with each thrust. Oliver twisted his wrist ever so slightly as he pumped his cock in time to the movements of mick’s hips forward. His and Felicity’s moans were lost in the music of the mafia run club.

Mick snuck his hand around Felicity’s waist and pressed his thumb against her engorged clit and moaned when her walls clenched up around him as her back arched and she cried out in pure pleasure as mick wrung her orgasm out of her. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t notice the few people who did look up but quickly looked away when they saw mick was the one plastered behind her.

“You feel so damn good babe,” Mick grunted as he let his still hard but now slick with her juices cock out of her dripping cunt. Felicity blushed and clutched the railing as she looked over her shoulder at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Not so bad yourself big guy.” She winked making mick laugh and kiss her as he gestured Oliver over. The blond male hurried out and gasped when Mick’s hand guided his aching cock out of his pants and lined her up against Felicity’s wet cunt.

“Rut against her baby,” Mick ordered and watched as Oliver rubbed his cock through her slick folds moaning happily at the friction and soon he was crying out as he coated their girlfriend’s pussy with a spray of his own cum.

“Good boy, now use that pretty mouth and finish me off.” Mick laid a hand on the back of Oliver’s neck. Oliver easily dropped to his knees and swallowed down Mick’s throbbing cock. Oliver moaned at the mixed taste of both mick and Felicity on the hard flesh. He felt Mick’s hand settle on the back of his head and he let mick guide the movements of his head up and down on the enforcer's cock.

It didn’t take long for Oliver to be swallowing down Mick’s release and Oliver found himself being tugged to his feet and kissing Felicity to let he taste mick on his tongue.

“Now fix yourselves so we can dance.” Mick smacked both of their asses playfully with a just as playful smirk.


	29. [The Flash] Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob Boss, Alpha Barry is gifted Omega/Intersex Len from Lewis, after Barry's metas takeover Lewis's territory and people. Dom/Sub, bondage, panel gag, fucking machine, cock cage for Len, light pussy spanking, Barry making Len cum a few times before deciding to fuck him. Maybe mentioning cock warming, or adding it in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha Barry, Omega Len, Intersex Len, bondage, Dom/sub, Dom Barry, sub Len, cock cage, pussy spanking, fucking machine, vaginal sex, squirting, dirty talk, knotting

“You are quite the looker, I’m not surprised Lewis had tried to marry you off so many times, but I’m glad you fought back so much otherwise you wouldn’t be here with me,” Barry commented as he slowly circled the handsome Omega who was tied to a bottomless chair. 

“I would say I’m shocked by my father’s betrayal but I’m not, he’d do anything to save his own skin.” Len spat as he thought back to the scene when Lewis had handed him over to Barry like he was an item to be traded with. 

“I know you hated him so when he offered I couldn’t not accept you.” Barry ran his nails down Len’s scalp and smiled when a purr escaped the Omega. 

“You could have warned me you were planning on taking over Lewis’ part of town.” Len huffed before he sighed when his head was tipped back and a soft leather panel gag was fastened around his head and pressed against his lips. 

“I know but where is the fun in that?” Barry teased as he kissed Len’s cheek and knelt down between the Omega’s spread legs and made sure the ropes were secure. Len wiggled a bit but the ropes held his limbs to the arms and legs of the chair and nodded at his Alpha before he relaxed when Barry pressed a kiss up his right thigh. His breath was hot against his twitching cock and aching pussy that was already emitting slick with his arousal. 

“You’re so wet already Omega, but before I fuck you I want you soaked.” Barry purred making Len flush and hips jerk on reflex when Barry’s index finger pressed into him with ease. 

“Ohhh!” Len moaned when Barry pressed his thumb against his clit teasingly as he thrust his finger in and out of him. 

“There we go, nice and stretched out for what I have in mind next.” Barry withdrew his finger earning a whine from Len making the Alpha chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Len, you will love what comes next, well maybe half of it.” Barry amended as he tugged something closer so it was directly underneath Len’s spread legs and he covered part of it in lube before grabbing something else.

“Now be a good Omega and stay still,” Barry ordered firmly as he took Len’s small Omegan cock in hand and slid a cock cage over the shaft and locked it tight around the base and head.

“Wha? Alpha?” Len’s head was slightly hazy and his eyes wide as he looked at the cock cage with wide eyes as Barry smirked and pumped the now caged shaft with a single hand. 

“Just to make it a bit more fun,” Barry kissed the tip of Len’s cock before he moved back and flipped a switch, content to watch the show. 

Len let out a yelp of surprise and gasped when a dildo was thrust up into his pussy from below. The fucking machine moving at a swift pace, not giving Len a moment to recover as the large dildo spread him wider and slick dripped down the toy and his thighs steadily as his arousal jumped.

“Oh yeah, I knew you would like that.” Barry palmed his cock through his pants at the sight of Len writhing in the chair, his thighs shaking as his pussy was fucked relentlessly. 

Len moaned and tossed his head back as his cock jumped and strained against the cock cage as a bead of pre-cum dripped down the metal rings. Len gasped when leather pressed over his lips and he looked up at Barry with glassy eyes, the Alpha latching a black panel gag over his mouth before Barry patted his cheek. 

“You sound amazing Omega, but if you’re too loud other Alpha’s will come by and then I would have to share this amazing sight with them,” Barry growled as he ran his nails over Len’s scalp before bringing his free hand down on Len’s pussy in a light spank. Len made a muffled noise making Barry pleased he had gagged Len before doing that, Barry smiled at the spray of cum that came from Len’s pussy at the spank. 

“I should have known you were a squirter, such a perfect Omega.” Barry crooned as he watched as the now soaked dildo push it’s way up into Len’s dripping and slightly red pussy with ease. His own cock pulsed with need and he decided he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer so he hit a button on the machine and watched as Len’s body arched and cock bobbed as the machine sped up the thrusting’s of the dildo up into Len. 

“Do you want another hit baby? I saw how much you loved it before.” Barry crooned as he brought his hand down on Len’s pussy numerous times, grinning as Len howled behind the gag as his orgasms were pulled out of him quickly, cum covering the toy and his own thighs as cum squirted out of him with each hit from Barry’s hand. 

“You’re just the way I like you now, sensitive and soaked and I bet so eager for my cock.” Barry stopped the machine and pushed it out of the way, watching as Len’s pussy clenched and pulsed at the way he was empty now. 

“Do you want my cock now Omega?” Barry smirked as he unzipped his pants to let his erection jump free and Len’s eyes zeroed in on the exposed length. Len nodded slowly, obviously out of it from his numerous orgasms but he leaned forward and hips jumped up in clear need of the Alpha’s cock. 

“Of course you do, always so greedy for cock.” Barry laughed as he moved between Len’s spread legs, resting his cock against Len’s stretched pussy, slicking his own length up with the Omega’s slick. Barry placed a smacking kiss to Len’s cheek and snapped his hips forward entering Len in one swift movement. 

Len and Barry moaned at the action and the Alpha dropped his head down on top of Len’s head breathing deeply and getting a good whiff of their mixed scents that made his Alpha side purr happily. 

“You feel so good Len, fuck I could stay inside of you forever.” Barry moaned as he shallowly thrust in and out of Len, letting the two of them adjust, as Barry’s length was wider and longer than the dildo. Len moaned behind the leather, head dropping back as Barry started at a steady pace; the wet smacking of their bodies connecting filled the room. 

“Do you want my knot Omega?” Barry whispered in Len’s ear before nipping at the lobe and smiled when he felt Len clenched up around his cock and a quiet moan escape the gag. 

“Of course you do, such a good Omega.” Barry ground his hips against Len’s as the base of his cock started to swell and soon his knot was splitting Len open and the two of them locked together. Barry took a moment to regain his breath before he unbuckled the panel gag and swept Len into a kiss, both of them out of it so it was sloppy and messy but neither seemed to care. 

“You’re so warm around me, maybe this will be your new job. Keeping my cock warm anytime I want, how does that sound?” Barry nuzzled Len’s cheek and got a weak noise in return.

“Okay, only in private then?” Barry kissed Len’s cheek and got a content look in response.


	30. [Legends] Mick Rory/Nate Heywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Top enforcer Mick, hiring escort Nate (who works as an escort to help pay for college). Bondage, blindfold, crossdressing, pet names, slow and gentle. (Mick sees and deals in violence, so he's extra soft and gentle when he hires Nate for the night/weekend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: enforcer Mick, escort Nate, intersex Nate, crossdressing, dirty talk, blindfold, bondage, gentle sex, coming untouched, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, hand job

“Comfortable pretty?” Mick rumbled, voice low and tender as he traced the outline of the silk blindfold that was snug around the escort’s eyes. 

“Very,” Nate breathed out, he was spread out on a soft mattress with expensive sheets cradling his body close like a lover’s embrace. It was a step up from most places his clients took him to and for someone as big and powerful as Mick Rory, the top enforcer for the Leonard Snart, the Mafia Don who rules Central City Nate was surprised by how gentle and loving the man was being with him. 

“I’m glad because you look good enough to eat.” Mick complimented as he smoothed his calloused palms up Nate’s bare thighs and played with the hem of the pleated skirt he had Nate dress in for him. 

“Mick,” Nate wet his lips as he tugged loosely at the silk ties that were keeping his arms spread out and fastened to the top corners of the bed. Mick hummed mainly to himself as he slipped his hands around to the backs of Nate’s soft thighs and up further to cup the escort’s plump ass. 

Nate let out a little noise as his hips were lifted up and his cock twitched and his core pulsed with arousal at the feeling of Mick’s large hands on his ass and heated form pressing against him. 

“Amazing, so ready for me already aren’t you pretty?” Mick crooned as he moved his right hand around, sliding his fingers over Nate’s erection briefly before pressing the pads of his fingers against Nate’s wet pussy. Nate whimpered and twisted against the touches, legs parting wider on reflex as his hips jerked up against Mick’s rough-skinned fingers. 

“Yes, I am, please Mick, please.” Nate felt like he was going insane, none of his other clients bothered to tease him like this and this time he wanted nothing more than to have Mick’s cock buried deep inside of him.

“Not yet pretty, I want to take my time. Now be good for me and let me enjoy you.” Mick stroked Nate’s cock with slow movements while he kneaded the escort’s ass cheek. He saw violence every day and tonight, tonight he wanted something softer and he wanted the noises he drew from Nate to be ones of pleasure, not pain. 

Mick removed his hands, smiling at the disappointed noise Nate made when Mick’s hands left him. Mick rucked the skirt up to bunch up around his waist totally exposing Nate’s lower half to Mick’s gaze. Nate’s erection was laying heavy against his stomach and a small pool of pre-cum was forming while his thighs were glistening with his body’s natural slick as his arousal spiked higher. 

“God you're perfect, all I’ve ever wanted,” Mick admitted making Nate turn his head to the side to hide the blush that was now covering his cheeks. 

“Miccckkk,” Nate whined, not knowing what he should do about the compliment. Mick just chuckled and leaned up to press their lips together while his fingers found the other’s peaked nipples. Nate moaned into Mick’s mouth as he arched up off the bed, allowing Mick to rub and tweak his sensitive nipples. Nate planted his feet on the bed and humped against the hard outline of Mick’s erection through the fabric of his pants. The roughness of the other’s jeans made his cunt throb and cock jerk as Mick toyed with his nipples and took possession of his mouth fully. 

“Damnit it pretty, you sure are something.” Mick panted when their kiss broke as he snapped his hips down against Nate’s moving ones. Nate moaned and head tipped backward, giving Mick access to his throat. Mick happily took advantage of it and started leaving marks on the pale skin and sneaked a hand down to cup Nate’s cunt, slowly pushing his finger past the wet folds and inched into Nate’s aching hot body. 

“Ahh!” Nate cried out as his body bucked at the feeling of the finger pressing into him and thumb rubbing at the patch of skin between the top of his pussy and the bottom of his cock. 

“You’re already so eager, your pussy is swallowing my finger so nicely.” Mick praised as he easily slipped a second finger into Nate’s wet cunt making the escort keen and pull at the ties around his wrist. 

“Please, please, more Mick!” Nate babbled as he rocked himself down on Mick’s fingers, desperate for more already. 

“Whatever you want pretty,” Mick chuckled unable to keep himself from giving the brunet what he wanted. Mick used his free hand to unzip his pants and tug them down just enough to free his own arousal. He stroked himself in time with the little thrusts he was giving into Nate’s body with his other hand. Mick spread his fingers wide and moaned at the sight of Nate’s pussy lips parting and glistening under the soft light of the room. He guided the head of his cock forward to rub against the seam of Nate’s open cunt. 

“Please!” Nate wailed at the teasing touch, the other’s hard length against his pussy made his own cock spurt pre-cum. 

“Relax pretty,” Mick smoothed as he agonizingly slowly inched his cock into Nate’s cunt, inching his fingers out of the way until he was balls deep inside of the velvet soft heat that was wrapped around his cock like a vice. 

Nate was gasping and little sobs came from his throat at how slow and gentle Mick was being and how the slow pace made him feel every inch of the other’s cock. Nate felt so full and stretched out that it made his head spin and body burn with arousal. Mick’s hands were strong on his thighs, keeping him in place and unable to move, showing to Nate that Mick was still in control here. 

“I can’t wait to see you come on my cock, I can’t wait to make you realize my cock is all you will need to come tonight pretty.” Mick leaned down and took one of Nate’s nipples between his teeth, nipping at it teasingly.

Nate keened as his body flexed and trembled as he fully adjusted to the thick cock inside of him. He tried to move his hips but he couldn’t move thank to Mick’s weight atop of him. Nate tossed his head as he let out a whine of displeasure at the lack of movement before it was cut off by a cry when Mick withdrew his hips and snapped them forward so he was fully seated inside of Nate’s pussy once again. 

“Please, Mick, again, oh fuccckkk!” Nate wailed when Mick repeated the action and sparks went off in his dark vision as Mick set the pace. A slow drag backward making Nate feel every last inch of Mick’s cock before a quick snap of his hips so his cock filled Nate once again. 

Mick tugged the skirt back into place and watched as it swayed and bounced as he thrust into Nate each time and he groaned low in his chest at the sight. He dug his fingers into Nate’s thighs knowing he would be leaving marks behind but he didn’t care, he needed to see Nate come on his cock. 

Mick adjusted the angle of his hips and with one rather hard slam of his hips that took Nate by surprise was all that it took. Nate let out something close to a cry as a dark spot appeared on the front of the skirt and his cunt convulsed around Mick’s cock that was now soaking with Nate’s release. 

Nate gasped brokenly as Mick ground his cock deeper into his oversensitive cunt and let out a sob when the hard length disappeared a moment later. Mick let out a grunt a few seconds later and Nate whimpered when he felt warm cum hit against his thighs. 

“You did so well pretty, fuck I’m glad I got you tonight.” Mick rumbled as he untied Nate’s wrists but left the blindfold on as he gathered Nate’s body into his arms, spooning him from behind. 

“Me too, glad it was you,” Nate mumbled as actual darkness took over his vision and his exhaustion caught up with him, feeling safe in the arms of the man he knew hurt people for a living but at this moment it didn’t matter.


	31. [The Flash] Leonard Snart/Barry Allen/Mick Rory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: For the Mafia AU prompts. So Genderbent ColdFlash + Mick. Len is The Boss and Barry's his girlfriend. Len's looking for someone to satisfy Barry when she has to go away on business. Lots of dirty talking, dp, size kink, Len's giving Mick instructions , Barry's flexible, Barry wants to watch Mick fuck Len

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Boss Len, civilian Mick, female Barry Allen, genderbend, poly negotiation, sex addicted Barri, sensual sex, size kink, dirty talk, nipple play, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, double vaginal penetration, squirting, safe sex aka condoms

“So you’re asking me if I’ll what? Sleep with your girlfriend while you’re away on business?” Mick crossed his arms as he looked at his best friend and the city’s most notorious Mafia Boss. 

“Not just that, we want you apart of our relationship, but well yes sex is a big part of it because well… Barri is a bit addicted.” Len said sounding amused as his girlfriend waltzed into the bedroom, wearing ice blue lace bra and panty set and nothing else. 

“Addicted to what?” Mick traced Barri’s exposed curves with his eyes and arousal burned in his stomach. 

“Sex, cock, whatever you want to call it,” Barri said simply, not embarrassed by her words at all as she straddled Len’s leg and leaned down to kiss her lover. 

“My baby is always wet and eager for it,” Len commented as he cupped her ass as she nuzzled at his neck when their kiss broke and rocked her groin against his thigh. 

“So you want me to join your relationship in every way?” Mick clarified as his cock twitched in his pants at the sight of Barri humping Len’s thigh mindlessly. 

“Everyway, but we figured this would be a good way to get your attention and then have a breakfast date if you’re interested that is.” Len sounded smug, he knew Mick and he knew what the answer would be. 

“Breakfast sounds good to me,” Mick cleared his throat and blushed slightly when Barri twisted around to beam at him, her cheeks flushed dark and her pupils dilating already. 

“Go on baby, I want to see you and Mick tonight.” Len patted her ass and watched as she slid off his leg, a wet spot on the fabric of his pants and the front of her panties were soaked. 

Barri swayed her hips and straddled Mick in his chair, hands running up his arms and Mick tipped his head back to look at her face. Her brown hair falling over her shoulders as she smiled down at him, lipstick already smudged from her kiss with Len.

“Are you sure Mick?” Barri asked softly as she caressed his face and thumbed over his lower lip. 

“I am, now what does Lenny mean by your always wet and eager?” Mick rumbled as his eyes drifted to her cleavage. 

“I’m always aroused, I’ve ruined so many of my panties because of this,” Barri explained as she shimmed her hips as she tugged her panties down to show how wet she was and how soaked through her panties were. 

“Damn,” Mick muttered as he reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, smiling when she moaned loudly and jerked against the pressure. 

“I want your hands all over me Mick,” Barri reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting it fall away to reveal her perky breasts and erect nipples. 

“That I can do,” Mick smiled as he wound his free hand into her hair and pulled her down for an open-mouthed kiss. Barri dragged her nails over his scalp and kissed back just as eagerly. Mick slid his hand down her back and then around to squeeze her right breast and roll her nipple between his fingers. 

“Mm, like that.” Barri moaned pleased when their kiss broke and pushed against his finger that was still against her bare clit. 

“Finger her, she can come numerous times just from fingers alone,” Len called out from his chair, hand groping the front of his tented pants. 

“I have no doubt, damn you’re so wet.” Mick rumbled as he slicked up his finger with her own natural slick and easily inserted his finger into her pussy. Her folds opened up around his digit and swallowed him in as Barri moaned as she dropped her head back and gripped his shoulders. 

“If your finger feels like this I can’t wait to your cock is inside of me.” Barri groaned out as she rocked against his finger happily. 

“He feels good then baby?” Len was openly stroking his cock now as the Mafia Don watched as his girlfriend ride his best friend’s finger like it was a cock. 

“So good, oh fuck.” Barri whimpered when Mick pushed a second finger into her and spread them wide making her arch her back. His mouth swooped down and captured a nipple between his teeth and lips, sucking and nipping at the sensitive bud just as he crooked his fingers just go. Barri let out a high-pitched noise as her body shook and her pussy clenched up around Mick’s fingers as she came, soaking her thighs, his fingers and the crotch of his pants.

“Told you she’s would come from fingers alone.” Len sounded smug if not a bit breathy from where he was slowly pumping his cock as he watched. 

“Amazing, fuck you’re amazing.” Mick kissed over Barri’s heated face in reply as he slowly stroked her soft walls and then withdrew his soaked fingers from her trembling cunt and wiped them on her thighs. 

“Mick, Mick, please, I want more.” Barri panted out as she tipped her head back, arching her back and grinding down on his clothed erection. 

“Whatever you want doll, just let’s move this to the bed yeah?” Mick cleared his throat and patted her ass like Len had done before. It seemed to get an automatic reflex from her as she slid off his lap and sauntered over to the bed, kicking her ruined panties to the side as she went so she was fully naked and then sprawled out on the bed, legs spread wide to show her glistening pussy off. 

“Together?” Mick eyed Len who looked just as wrecked as he felt. 

“Together it is.” Len let out a breath of relief and the two quickly shed their clothes. Mick crawled over Barri’s prone form and kissed her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rubbed her wet core against his straining erection making him moan and grind back against her. 

“Condom, come on none of us want Barri to get knocked up.” Len nudged at Mick and the older man hummed in agreement and quickly rolled the condom on while Barri just watched the latex roll down the impressive shaft of his cock. 

“Come on Mick, I’m so empty,” Barri whined and let out a laugh when he gripped her waist and twisted them around so she was lying on top of him.

“Want to see you ride my cock doll,” Mick smacked her ass playfully as she pushed herself upright.

“I like the way you think,” Barri smiled breathlessly as she reached down and gripped the base of his cock firmly as she lifted herself up off of him. 

“Take it slow baby, feel every inch.” Len ran his hand up and down her back. His eyes were trained on her pussy and let out a wounded noise when she slowly sank down onto Mick’s cock, the hard flesh disappearing into her body as she moved. Barri was gasping and chest heaving as she adjusted to Mick being inside of her. Mick was in the same state his fingers were digging into her hips. He held himself still, not wanting to move before she was ready. 

“Oh, he’s so big Len, oh my god you have to have him inside you too.” Barri babbled as she suckled at Len’s fingers when he pressed them against her lips. 

“Maybe if you’re really good,” Len promised and Mick let out a wounded noise at the mental images and the way Barri clenched up around him. 

“I’ll be good, I promise.” Barri murmured around Len’s fingers before they slipped from her mouth and she rocked forward, shifting Mick’s cock inside of her. 

“You’re always good baby,” Len praised and shuffled back to palm his cock again as Barri placed her hands on Mick’s chest and started to bounce up and down on his cock, both parties moaning and moving in unison, driving harder against each other as they chased their pleasure. 

“Len, Len, please you too. Inside of me, both of you please!” Barri babbled as her breasts bounced as she moved up and down on Mick’s cock. Mick swore at her words and made eye contact with Len and gave a nod of his agreement.

“Alright baby, remember to breath and relax for us.” Len smoothed his hand over her ass before pressing her down so she was lying over Mick’s chest. Mick reached down and parted her ass cheeks wide to expose Barri’s full cunt to him. Len rolled a condom onto his cock and lubed himself up with an excessive amount of lube before he shuffled between their spread legs. 

He and Barri had done this numerous times before but only with toys and never with another person. Barri was so eager for it and Len couldn’t help but comply with his girlfriend’s fantasy, he may be a feared Mafia Don but he was 100% weak to his girlfriend. 

Len gripped her hips and edged the head of his cock into Barri’s cunt, grunting at the way her pussy was tight around his cock and he could feel Mick’s length pressed against his own as he slipped deeper into her.

Mick kissed Barri’s forehead after catching a look of blankness on her face, mouth slack and small noises were falling from her lips as she was pushed to her limit as Len finally slid home deep inside of her.

“You’re doing so well doll, so perfect for us.” Mick praised as Len took his own time to adjust and then he slowly started to slide in and out of her. Mick and Barri moaned and stayed still, letting the Mafia Don set the speed and soon Mick found his own hips moving in order to keep Barri full of one cock at a time and sometimes they were buried inside of her together. 

“Come here baby,” Len growled as he pulled Barri up off of Mick’s chest and kissed her as he squeezed her breasts between his hands as he thrust into her. Barri mewled and keened into his mouth as the two men moved in and out of her. When Mick’s thumb found her clit and Len pinched her nipples her world exploded into nothingness as she came around their cocks. 

“Fuck she’s a squirter.” Mick panted as he watched as she all but gushed around their cocks and ran down her thighs. 

“She wasn’t at first, but she is not only very flexible but she’s a quick learner.” Len praised as he kissed her slack lips and buried his face into her neck as Mick slammed up into her convulsing pussy one last time and let out his own moan as he spilled his seed into the condom. Len dug his nails into Barri’s soft skin and let out his own muffled noises as he did the same.

Len lowered Barri back onto Mick’s chest, watching as Mick kissed her face and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Len breathed through his nose and eased his softening cock out of her soaked pussy and he tied the condom off and tossed it away. Mick followed suit and soon they were cleaned up and Barri was still out of it as she was sandwiched by the two larger men. 

“So breakfast date?” Mick rested his cheek on the top of Barri’s head.

“Breakfast date and maybe later I can see what the hype about your cock is first hand.” Len winked and Mick flushed but decided this was where he was meant to be.


	32. [The Flash] Jesse "Quick" Wells/Wally West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafia Princess!Jessie/Street Racer!Wally: Jessie likes fast cars, sneaks out to meet up with Wally. High on adrenaline from a wild ride Jessie decides she wants to take Wally for a test drive. Fumbling first times, car sex. -vampslyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Princess Jesse, street racer Wally, first time, car sex, loss of virginity, gentle sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex

“You did it!” Jesse cried out ecstatic as she tossed her arms around Wally who exited his car with a grin smile his on his face as the crowd surrounded them screaming in excitement.

“Was there any doubt Princess?” Wally said as he twirled her around making her laugh. 

“None what so ever, that’s why I snuck out to see your race.” Jesse beamed as Wally kissed her cheek cheerfully.

“Love you, Princess, now about a victory lap?” Wally opened the side door with a flourish making Jesse laugh and curtsy before sliding in. Wally revved the engine for the crowd before taking off in a squeal of tires. Jesse let out a whoop or excitement at the speed and the two exchanged beaming smiles as Wally took a lap before heading down a side road to the empty overlook of central city.

“I still can’t believe you're going to run all of this one day,” Wally said in awe making Jesse blush. 

“I’m not going to be the mayor walls. I’m going to be a mafia don at some point and I still can’t believe this doesn’t freak you out.” Jesse smiled gratefully at her boyfriend who just gave her a bright smile and squeezed her hand. 

“I know you Jesse and you and your dad have done more for this city than the actual mayor,” Wally said like it was obvious and Jesse couldn’t help but pull him in for a kiss. 

It started off light as the made out but soon Wally’s hand slipped down her neck and hesitantly rested on her right breast. She pressed into it and moaned into the kiss when he gave a soft squeeze. 

“Are you sure Jesse?” Wally asked breaking the kiss. 

“I’m sure, I want you to be my first,” Jesse said breathlessly and Wally beamed at her and kissed her again as he slides his hand up her thigh. His fingers fumbled but managed to unzip her jeans and his rough fingers rubbed at her pussy through her panties making her gasp and cling to his shoulders as he started a backward and forward motion with them along the seam of her cunt. 

Wally started kissing and sucking at her neck as his other hand palmed and squeezed her right breasts. 

“Let’s ah move to the back seat.” Jesse managed to gasp out as her body started to heat up and she could feel her puss throbbing under Wally’s fingers. 

“Yeah, yeah good idea.” Wally agreed just as breathless as Jesse and they awkwardly twisted and turned until they were sprawled out on the back seat, Jesse’s legs were bent up on either side of Wally who was cupping her face as he kissed her again. 

“Do you have a condom?” Jesse asked as it occurred to her while rubbing their crotches together and feeling his cock hardening against her. 

“Yeah, yeah back pocket.” Wally blushed as she pulled out the packet and sent him a knowing look. She just pulled in back for a kiss while tugging at his shirt. Wally happily lost the fabric and tugged at her shirt that she tossed over his shoulder to show her white bra. 

“It unhooks in the front.” Jesse ran her nails over his scalp and moaned when he unsnapped it and licked his lips at the sight of her breasts springing free. She moaned in pleasure when his bare hands cupped them and massage them gently. Jesse let out a cry of surprise when he took her right nipple into his mouth. She keener st the feeling and the way Wally was opening her jeans again and growled against her when he felt how damp her panties were now. 

“Oh!” Jesse saw stars and arched up against his toned chest when his fingers slipped past her panties and rubbed at her bare folds and easily slipped through thanks to his wet she was. 

“You're so wet and hot already,” Wally said in amazement as he pulled away from her red, hard nipple to tug her panties off to the side in order to see his dark fingers gliding through her pussy lips. 

“Not fair, wanna see you too.” Jesse panted our feeling a bit light headed at the feeling of Wally’s actions and heady gaze. 

“Whatever you Princess.” Wally winked and using his free hand he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down around his thighs awkwardly and his cock sprung up ready having pre-cum beading at the tip. 

“Wow.” Jesse breathed out as she throbbed and ached at the sight. She slowly wrapped her fingers around his girth and gave him a solid pump. Wally let out a moan and pushed his fingers against her harder. 

“I’m so hot Wally, please I need you now,” Jesse whispered desperately and he nodded just as desperately and pressed a single finger into her vagina once he prodded around a bit more and found the correct spot. 

Jesse cried out and gripped at the seats below them as an odd feeling spread over her now trembling limbs as Wally slowly pumped his finger in and out of her before gently adding a second finger which made her whimper and grab at Wally’s other hand.

“We don’t have to go any further. We can get off like this.” Wally said earnestly as his cock bobbed totally erect as he stilled his fingers inside of her. 

“No, no I want this and as long as you do too we will be fine,” Jesse said through gritted teeth as the burn faded and a knot built up in her stomach. 

“Okay, I’ll go slow and you tell me if it hurts too much,” Wally said seriously as he spread his fingers a few times to ready her before he withdrew his fingers and rolled on the lubricated condom. Jesse lifted her legs up and fumbled a bit but managed to kick her jeans and panties off leaving her naked underneath the racer. Wally positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and laced their fingers together as he leaned down and kissed the mafia dons, daughter, as he pressed his hips forward.

Jesse cried into Wally’s mouth as the thick head breached her and she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids and she held onto his hands tightly and relaxed the best she could. She whimpered when she felt liquid drip down her thighs and suddenly Wally was sliding into her fully with no problems and the burn disappeared and was replaced with pleasure.

“Jess? Princess?” Wally broke the kiss and looked down at her with worry in his eyes as he bit his lower lip to stop himself from coming just from being sheathed in her tight wet heat. 

“I’m good, oh fuck walls in so good.” Jesse slurred as she grinned up at him before thrusting her hips upward making Wally moan and she could feel him twitch inside of her. 

“Okay, Okay.” Wally nodded and started giving shallow thrusts into her, slow thrusts that soon sped up with Jesse urging him on and dragging her nails down his back eagerly. 

“Wally oh fuck Wally right there!” Jesse suddenly cried out when his cock brushed over a spot inside of her. Wally grinned and slammed his hips forward and smiled when she yelled out in pleasure. He repeated the action over and over until she was sobbing softly and clinging like an octopus to him and Wally couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Jesse!” Wally grunted in warning and she nodded wildly and reached down to rub at her clit harshly and with a cry in unison and the car shook and rocked around them as they climaxed together. 

“Fuck that was good, why haven’t we done that before?” Wally panted as he collapsed on top of Jesse who laughed and ran her fingers over his head. 

“We are doing that a lot more,” Jesse stated firmly. 

“Your dad is going to have me taken out.” Wally moaned. 

“Nope, your part of the familia now so you're doomed.” Jesse teased and Wally moaned dramatically making her laugh.


	33. [Legends] Mick/Ray/Nate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: for the prompt nate/ray/mick. you can choose who roles what as long as ray is the one in the middle and he's is typically the boss but nate and mick turn the tables on him and ray is at their mercy. nate and mick take turns over ray. any kinks welcomed. maybe it can be semi public ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags: Mafia Don Ray, lovers Mick and Nate, wall sex, anal beads, sex toys, dirty talk, anal sex

“We have to get back to the meeting Nate,” Ray moaned as he tilted his head back against the wall of the small room Nate had dragged Ray into. 

“They can wait,” Nate said simply, after all, Ray was the boss and they would be forced to wait until Nate decided that they were done. 

“Ohh,” Ray whimpered when Nate bit into the soft flesh of his exposed neck. 

“Now, I can tell you’ve been stressing out again. You know Mick and I don’t like it when you’re stressed,” Nate scolded as he unbuckled Ray’s belt and tugged the black dress pants down around the Mafia Don’s thighs. 

“I’m sorry, just there was so much work to be done and I, oh!” Ray grabbed at Nate’s shoulders, fingers wrinkling the fabric of Nate’s suit jacket. Nate’s fingers tugged on the silicon ring that was peaking out from between his ass cheeks. Nate tugged a bit harder and watched as slowly, a large anal bead popped out of Ray’s ass, his rim clinging to the red bead. 

“That was a big one huh? No wonder you’ve been shifting during the meeting, I bet you feel so full.” Nate hummed as he tugged another bead out of Ray, listening to Ray moan and breathing hitch. 

“Nate, oh god that feels!” Ray gasped another bead popped out of him. Nate kissed Ray to muffle his oncoming cry when he pulled the remaining, smaller beads out of Ray’s slightly gaping hole. Nate held Ray close as the other man slumped against him, gasping as his body shuddered and cock pressed insentiently against Nate’s thigh.   
“Still not enough huh? Don’t worry Ray, that’s what Mick is for.” Nate stroked up and down Ray’s back soothingly as he looked at the corner of the room where Mick had been waiting and watching. Mick stepped into their personal space and claimed Nate’s mouth in a kiss before doing the same to the still panting for breath Ray. 

“Pretty leaving you unsatisfied haircut?” Mick groped Ray’s ass and traced the Mafia Don’s loose and wet rim. 

“Rude,” Nate huffed as Ray rocked back against Mick’s thick calloused fingers greedily. 

“You had your chance to make the boss come, so now it’s my turn.” Mick kissed Nate’s cheek before nudging him away and taking Ray into his arms. 

“I’m going to fuck you haircut, just the way you like it. Then you can go back to bossing around those idiots all while still with my cum dripping out of you, maybe if you’re good pretty will put the beads back in.” Mick promised as he twisted Ray around, pressing him against the wall behind him. 

“That, please, please, yes Mick.” Ray babbled as he pushed back against Mick’s groin, rubbing his bare ass against Mick’s clothed erection. 

“So eager aren’t we haircut?” Mick chuckled as he unzipped his pants and leaned his head back to let Nate pump his cock and spread the lube over his whole length. 

“Mmm, thanks pretty.” Mick kissed Nate again before he lifted one of Ray’s leg up off the ground and held him open by the hollow of his knee. Ray swayed a bit as he adjusted to the new position and let out a long moan as Mick slowly pushed into him without stopping. 

“So fucking tight even after taking those beads, this is why you’re the boss,” Mick grunted as he watched as his cock disappeared into Ray’s plump ass. 

“Mick, oohhhh.” Ray leaned his forehead against the wall and gasped for breath as Mick’s cock pressed against his prostate maddeningly. 

“God look at how good he is taking you,” Nate rubbed his hand up and down Ray’s back as he watched as the two rocked together in the familiar way the two of them have gotten down pat over time. 

“Gonna come on my cock Ray? You want to don’t you? Don’t think I didn’t notice how you tightened up right there.” Mick grunted as he moved his hips faster and Ray rocked back against him, his own cock dripping and hard against his stomach. 

“Please Mick, please make me come!” Ray pleaded, head spinning with the need to come and the way Mick’s cock filled him overtook his every sense. 

“Whatever you want boss, alright pretty go ahead.” Mick mouthed at Ray’s neck and Nate happily took their boss and lover in hand and jerked him off in time to Mick’s thrusts. 

“Be good for us and come, boss.” Nate breathed into Ray’s ear as he twisted his wrist just right. Ray let out a loud cry as his body shook and cum covered Nate’s hand and he tightened up around Mick’s cock. 

“Fucking hell,” Mick growled as he buried himself deep inside of Ray’s clenching body and emptied his seed into the brunet. Ray was given gentle kisses from Nate as he and Mick enjoyed their highs from their orgasms. 

“You did really good for us haircut, now let’s get you cleaned up and back to that meeting huh?” Nate crooned as he and Mick helped him upright and Ray mewled and clung to Ray when Nate easily and slowly pushed the anal beads back into place. Mick kissed Ray again as the Mafia Don’s pants were put into their proper place by Nate, who then kissed Ray one final time. 

“Now go be the boss we know you are and try not to stress yourselves out too much,” Nate said tenderly. 

‘Thanks, I think I needed that.” Ray beamed at his lovers and straightened up as he put on his poker face and strode out of the room, no sign of a limp or the fact he had anal beads stuffed inside of his now cum filled hole hidden beneath his pants.


End file.
